Le potionniste
by sorciere noire
Summary: Un jeune homme qui a vaincu. un réel intêret pour les potions qui va le conduire dans une prestigieuse école. Malfoy qui le déteste de plus en plus et un maître des potions bien trop présent.Où cela va-t-ils les mener?
1. Aspics en poche

Me voici avec une nouvelle histoire. Cela se passe après la chute de Voldemort et Harry décide de prendre sa vie en main.

C'est un threesome, j'avertis pour ceux et celles qui n'aiment pas ce genre de fic ? À part ça je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Ah ! J'oubliais, il s'agit d'un Severus, Harry, Lucius.

Hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphp

Aspics en poche.

Poudlard ! On n'entend pas une mouche voler ce matin dans cette classe, les étudiants sont profondément concentrés sur leurs parchemins. Le professeur Lupin jette un œil sur les têtes baissées devant lui afin de détecter un éventuel tricheur, bon tout va bien jusque là ! Ils ont tous le nez collé sur leurs pupitres une plume à la main.

Harry écrit sans s'arrêter sur son parchemin, ce matin il passe ses aspics de défenses contre les forces du mal. Les réponses sont faciles pour celui qui a subit tant d'entraînements, pour celui qui a vaincu le seigneur des ténèbres définitivement et radicalement.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux en bataille est le premier à rendre son devoir fini à Remus. Après un léger sourire envers son parrain de substitution il sort de la salle de classe dans un silence pesant. Un seul relève la tête sur son passage, Harry fait un clin d'œil à Ron qui a quelques difficultés à remplir son questionnaire. Il faut dire aussi que celui-ci n'a pas souvent ouvert un livre préférant s'amuser la plupart du temps. Heureusement que Hermione l'a obligé à se rattraper quelque peu le soir, le tarabustant jusqu'à ce qu'il sache répondre aux questions les plus difficiles.

Le jeune homme brun aux yeux verts brillants, au corps finement musclé, aux long cheveux noirs attachés en catogan, ayant considérablement grandi sort de Poudlard et va profiter du calme apaisant du grand parc. Il s'assoit sur le premier banc venu et sort son livre de potions de son sac qu'il rejette par terre.

Les cours cette année ont été très ardus mais extrêmement intéressants, même Snape ne l'a pas abreuvé d'injures. Il a pu ainsi se perfectionner dans les potions, il peut même dire qu'il a apprit à aimer ça. C'est devenu une véritable passion ! Harry se dit qu'il ne pensait pas qu'un jour il en arriverait à aimer les potions autant que Snape. Comme quoi tout peut arriver dans la vie !

Une demi-heure plus tard Ron et Hermione retrouvent Harry sur le banc. Les deux garçons entament une discussion à laquelle la jeune femme ne se mêle pas, le nez dans ses livres Hermione révise les runes antiques.

-Alors tu as décidé de ce que tu veux faire, demande Ron à Harry.

-Ron ! Répond exaspéré son ami qui referme son livre de dépit, je veux devenir maître es potions, je te l'ai déjà dit il me semble !

-Ben oui je sais, j'ai juste espéré que tu changes d'avis et que tu viennes avec moi chez les aurors.

-Non pas question ! Je ne veux plus me battre, je veux que ma baguette serve à autre chose que torturer et tuer. J'en ai assez fait pour toute ma vie il me semble !

-Harry a raison, s'exclame Hermione qui a lâché pour deux secondes son livre de runes. Et puis laisse-le décider de ce qu'il veut faire Ron ! S'il veut devenir maître en potions c'est son droit.

-Merci Mione, mais j'ai déjà pris ma décision et je ne changerais pas d'avis, ajoute le jeune homme décidé.

-A quelle heure commence les aspics de potions ? Demande le roux un peu anxieux et voulant abandonner la question de l'orientation de son ami sur son futur métier.

-Ron ! Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas révisé tes cours ? Et ne me dis pas que tu as oublié tout ce que je t'ai appris !

-Eh ! C'est pas de ma faute, tu as vu tout le travail qu'ils nous donnent à faire ? S'insurge le rouquin.

-De toute façon il te reste une heure alors profites-en pour ouvrir ton livre, ricane Harry.

-Il te faut la moyenne partout, ajoute la jeune femme. C'est ce qu'a dit Macgonagal pour rentrer dans l'académie des aurors.

-Et toi Mione ? Que vas-tu faire de te vie ? Demande Harry curieux car la jeune femme ne leur a pas encore dit dans quoi elle voulait se lancer.

-Oh ! J'ai envie d'essayer le ministère, il paraît qu'il y a quelques places intéressantes mais je dois faire mes preuves. J'ai discuté avec le père de Ron et je pense sincèrement que je peux y parvenir, il y a tant de choses à faire et à changer !

-Mione ! Ne rêve pas trop, rigole Harry. Cela ne se fera pas du jour au lendemain et ça m'étonnerait que Fudge voit d'un bon œil quelqu'un s'immiscer dans ses affaires.

-Je sais ça ! Rassure-toi, je ne foncerais pas tête baissée. Il y a des manières plus subtiles pour arriver à ses fins, et de plus je suis tenace !

-Hermione ! S'offusque le rouquin. Tu t'entends parler ? Tu fais presque peur, on dirait Malfoy père ou pire Fudge en personne.

La jeune femme éclate de rire en voyant la mine outrée des deux garçons devant elle.

-Allez ! On y va, dit Harry en se levant du banc. Les aspics de potions commencent dans cinq minutes et je ne veux pas être en retard !

Le jeune homme ramasse son sac et rentre dans l'école d'un pas pressé vers les cachots. Quelques élèves sont déjà là, certains angoissés, d'autres récitant à voix haute les ingrédients pour les potions susceptibles d'être choisi pour les aspics.

La porte s'ouvre avec fracas faisant sursauter certain élèves déjà au bord de la crise de nerf dû au stress des examens. Le maître des potions fait entrer les étudiants qui se taisent sous le regard noir. Chacun prend place et voient apparaître devant eux un parchemin leur indiquant la potion à réaliser ainsi qu'un questionnaire sur le même sujet.

L'homme au regard sévère sourit méchamment, il trouve que cette année il a fait fort. Chacun a eu une potion différente ainsi pas de tricherie et pour compléter le tout il a installé un sort de séparation entre chaque étudiant. L'homme satisfait rejoint son bureau après leur avoir fait un signe pour commencer leurs travaux.

-Vous avez deux heures et pas une seconde de plus, dit l'homme qui sait que les élèves peuvent l'entendre.

Les têtes se baissent et les plumes apparaissent dans les mains. Harry très concentré écrit d'une main sûr les phases de sa potion puis fait venir à lui les ingrédients que le professeur Snape a préparé sur les étagères. Le jeune homme sans un regard pour personne commence à découper en lamelle les queues de lézards dont il a besoin pour la potion tue-loup, une des plus difficiles à réaliser.

Le chaudron du Griffondor commence à bouillir tranquillement, Harry rabaisse les flammes jusqu'à obtenir un léger frémissement et ajoute ensuite les queues de lézards coupées, une petite poignée de pétales de roses blanches, une pincée de poudre de cheveux d'elfes bleus. Harry sourit, la potion prend une jolie teinte bleue pâle. Les larmes de phénix s'ajoute une par une puis tourner trois fois à droite et quatre fois à gauche. Harry complètement concentré sur son chaudron ne voit pas Snape le détailler.

Le regard acéré du professeur fait le tour de la classe et s'arrête quelques longues secondes sur Harry. L'homme regarde les mains du jeune sorcier survoler son chaudron d'un geste décidé, son corps bouge avec grâce et élégance. Le maître des potions se secoue et retourne à ses copies, il sait que Potter est devenu un excellent élève dans sa classe. En vérité depuis qu'il le laisse en paix.

La journée se finit, tous les étudiants de septième année se demandent s'ils ont bien réussi, si les questions auxquelles ils ont répondu sont les bonnes. S'ils n'ont pas oublié un ingrédient en potion ou si la transformation du serpent en porte-manteau était vraiment parfaite en classe de métamorphose.

Harry monte ses affaires dans son dortoir suivit de Ron et d'Hermione, il dépose le tout sur son lit et redescend dans le parc. La journée a été longue, ses amis épuisés ne l'accompagnent pas et puis de tout façon Ron meurt de faim et c'est l'heure pour son estomac de passer à table, Hermione pouffe !

Le survivant fait le tour du château de Poudlard et s'isole dans un coin, il n'a envie de voir personne, il veut laisser retomber la tension de la journée. Harry ferme les yeux assis sur son banc, il sent encore le regard de Snape sur lui dans la classe. Harry c'est retenu de ne pas relever la tête quand il le fixait, pourtant il aurait aimé plonger son regard dans les yeux noirs et profonds.

Quand est-ce qu'il a changé d'avis sur le professeur ? Il ne s'en souvient pas, peut-être que c'est venu petit à petit, du bâtard graisseux il est devenu Severus dans ses pensées. Le jeune homme laisse un sourire flotter sur ses lèvres.

Des cheveux noirs et longs, des yeux ténébreux mais si beaux. Un corps qu'il devine légèrement musclé, Rah ! Il n'est pas pour lui, il arrive trop tard. Severus, son Severus, a déjà un amant et pas n'importe qui ! Rien de moins que Lucius Malfoy, un foutu mangemort, un bâtard de sang pur ! Un abruti de première.

Oui bon d'accord ! Il a espionné pour l'ordre mais quand même ! Quand il pense au blond son cœur de soulève de haine. Par Merlin ! Ce Malfoy est trop fier, trop altier. Un sale type qui se croit tout permis jusqu'à le narguer quand il vient à Poudlard et qu'il le croise dans les couloirs.

L'homme est horripilant ! Combien de fois c'est-il retenu de lui lancer un sort cuisant ! Snape était toujours dans les parages le regardant sans rien dire, ce demandant probablement s'il allait oser agir devant lui. Le professeur se doutait bien que la baguette du morveux devait frémir d'impatience devant les provocations de Lucius.

Harry s'allonge sur son banc et s'endort sous le chant des oiseaux. La nuit est tombée depuis bien longtemps quand il se réveille. En regardant l'heure il s'aperçoit qu'il est déjà deux heures du matin. Harry pousse un juron et part en courant vers le château, lentement sans faire de bruit il commence à monter à l'étage quand il entend des voix arriver jusqu'à lui.

Vite ! Il redescend et se cache dans le renfoncement d'un mur, là où les lumières des torches ne peuvent l'atteindre.

-Merde ! Se dit Harry à voix basse. Severus et Malfoy, putain ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent là ?

Le survivant qui ne va pas le rester longtemps si les deux hommes le trouvent là, se recule encore plus contre le mur mais ne quitte pas des yeux le couple enlacé devant lui.

Malfoy se laisse embrasser par Severus, ils vont passer quelques jours sans se voir, en fait jusqu'au début des vacances, c'est-à-dire trois jours. C'est ce qu'Harry comprend de la discussion entre les deux amants.

Le Griffondor regarde fasciné Severus et Malfoy, les mains du blond caressent lascivement le dos de Snape pendant que leurs lèvres se dévorent. Harry mord les siennes, son corps le trahit involontairement et un son étouffé sort de sa gorge. Lucius ouvre les yeux et fixe devant lui le survivant.

Le maître des potions qui n'a rien entendu ; une fois n'est pas coutume, cesse le baiser. Des professeurs ou pire des élèves pourraient les voir, bien sûr il se ferait un plaisir malsain de leur ôter des points, aux élèves cela va s'en dire ! Et de les mettre en retenu pour les trois jours qui leur reste. Ça leur passera l'envie de se promener dans les couloirs la nuit.

Lucius fait un sourire sarcastique à Harry, celui-ci se demande si l'homme aux yeux gris l'a reconnu. Sans le trahir Malfoy repart par la grande porte tandis que Snape repart dans ses cachots.

Le survivant qui se dit que décidément il porte bien son nom, remonte dans la tour Griffondor se jette sur son lit et s'endort tout habillé ignorant une partie de son anatomie bien réveillée elle !

Trois jours plus tard c'est la débandade dans les couloirs de l'école de sorcellerie. Certain élèves finissent de préparer leurs malles alors que d'autres attendent tranquillement dans le parc l'arrivée des carrosses tirés par les sombrals.

Harry se dirige d'un pas tranquille vers les appartements de Remus, le garçon frappe à la porte et entre sans attendre de réponse.

-Harry ! Je suis content que tu sois venu me voir avant de partir, dit le professeur Lupin en rangeant dans sa malle ses maigres affaires.

-Pourquoi ? Tu sais que je serais passé te dire au-revoir Rem !

-Oui je sais mais je voulais savoir où tu allais habiter cette année ? Je pense que tu ne vas pas retourner chez tes moldus ! Continue le loup en faisant se ranger ses livres dans une malle plus petite d'un geste de sa baguette.

-Chez cette bande d'idiots ! Non certainement pas. En faite je suis venu te dire que je me suis acheté une petite maison au chemin de traverse, je te laisse la maison de Sirius elle me rappelle de trop mauvais souvenirs. J'ai déjà signé les papiers, elle t'appartient dorénavant.

-Harry tu n'étais pas obligé de faire ça pour moi !

-Je ne me sens pas obligé Remus, je sais ce qu'il était pour toi et je pense que c'est ce qu'il aurait voulu finalement. Dis-toi que je n'ai pas de regret et puis tu pourras venir me voir !

-Ah ça compte sur moi Harry ! Je passerais dans la semaine pour voir comment tu es installé. Alors tu es décidé pour tes futures études ? Tu entres toujours à l'université de potions ?

-Oui Remus, je suis décidé à tenter ma chance là-bas.

Le jeune homme quitte son ami le loup-garou en lui promettant de se revoir au plus tôt puis il rejoint Ron et Hermione dans le parc. Harry discute avec les deux Griffondors quand il aperçoit leur professeur de potions qui discute avec une troupe de Serpentards. Le jeune homme brun s'arrête au milieu d'une phrase et ne quitte pas des yeux l'homme au regard sombre qui ne l'a pas encore vu.

-Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demande Ron gêné devant l'insistance de son ami à fixer Snape.

-Silence ! Intime le brun.

-Hein ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

Harry agite sa main et le rouquin se retrouve avec un sort de silence sur la bouche. Le Griffondor avance de quelques pas ne quittant pas le regard d'onyx puis il s'arrête. Il a réussi à capter l'intérêt de son professeur c'est tout ce qui compte, cinq ou six mètres les sépare mais ce n'est pas un problème pour Harry.

« - Je suis désolé, murmure le survivant à l'homme en noir en utilisant la légilimencie.

« -Moi de même Potter, lui répond Snape.

« -J'ai douté tellement souvent de vous, continue le jeune homme. J'aurais dû vous faire confiance, j'aurais dû savoir que vous ne pouviez être du côté de Voldemort. Je ne vous ai jamais remercié de toute l'aide que vous m'avez apporté, professeur, mais un jour je le ferai !

« -Potter arrêtez ! Tout cela fait partie du passé, passez votre chemin et faites quelque chose de votre vie.

« -C'est-ce que je vais faire, professeur, et ce grâce à vous.

« -Grâce à moi Potter ! Pourtant il ne me semble pas vous avoir donné une aide d'aucune sorte.

« -Oh si ! Vous l'avez fait et plus encore Severus.

Harry ferme les yeux et coupe ainsi la connexion entre eux, il n'a pas envie d'écouter les commentaires acerbes que l'homme immanquablement ferait après l'avoir entendu l'appeler par son prénom.

Le Griffondor enlève le sort apposé sur son ami et sans un mot monte dans le carrosse qui vient d'arriver. Hermione et Ron montent derrière lui et le regardent avec un air de reproche.

-C'est entre lui et moi, râle Harry. J'avais des choses à lui dire et je ne vous dirais rien ! Alors pas la peine de faire la tête.

-D'accord on ne te demandera rien, dit Hermione. Tu as le droit d'avoir des secrets.

-Encore heureux, souffle le jeune homme aux superbes yeux verts.

Une fois dans le Poudlard express, Harry sourit en voyant Ron bouder encore, pourtant il se retourne vivement quand le brun avoue qu'il a acheté une maison sur le chemin de traverse.

-C'est vrai Harry, tu vas vivre là ?

-Ouais ! Ce sera plus facile pour moi de me rendre à l'université, on peut facilement y accéder par une zone de transplanage.

-On ne se verra plus beaucoup, leur dit la jeune femme.

Harry ne répond pas, il ne préfère pas y penser et puis il lui tarde de commencer ses cours. En attendant cet été il prendra un peu de repos et meublera sa maison, quoiqu'il ne doit pas manquer grand-chose puisqu'on la lui a vendue déjà meublé.

Au moment de signer l'acte de vente et après avoir transféré les galions à l'agence, il a visité sommairement son nouveau domaine. Bon il y a dû travail, ça c'est sûr, mais Harry est content, il est maintenant propriétaire d'un chez soi, il est heureux, oui très heureux d'avoir trouvé cette solution.

Ron, Hermione et Harry se quittent sur le quai de la station, madame Weasley a insisté pour que le jeune homme passe les vacances avec eux. Poliment mais fermement il a refusé, il préfère avoir un peu de tranquillité et surtout être libre de ses mouvements.

Harry ramasse ses bagages et monte dans le magicobus qui attend les voyageurs à la sortie de la gare, les moldus ne le remarquent pas, ils sont tellement pressés. Stan Rocade passe la tête et salut le brun chaleureusement tout en l'aidant à monter sa malle et la cage d'Edwige qui ébouriffe ses plumes de mécontentement.

-On te descend où Harry ? Demande Stan vivement.

-Au chemin de traverse Stan, et s'il te plaît dis à Hernie d'y aller doucement avec les freins ! La dernière fois ma tête s'en souvient encore.

Le jeune contrôleur s'esclaffe, Harry se tient de justesse à la barre métallique avant que le conducteur du magicobus ne fonce comme un dératé entre les voitures des moldus et les arbres.

Dix minutes plus tard le Griffondor descend l'estomac encore retourné, ses malles lévitent derrière lui. Après que Stan lui ait fait un signe de la main Harry entre au chaudron baveur, salue Tom le propriétaire et passe dans l'arrière cour.

Le Griffondor tape sur les briques qui s'ouvrent sur le monde magique puis se dirige vers son chez soi. La maisonnette est située entre deux magasins, celui de Florian Fortârom le marchand de glaces alors que l'autre vend plumes et parchemins en tout genres.

Harry sort les clés de sa poche, enlève le sort qu'il a apposé sur sa maison et entre en faisant suivre sa malle et la cage de sa chouette.

-Oui ma belle, murmure le jeune sorcier. Je te libère je sais que tu en as marre d'être enfermé et que tu as faim.

Edwige prend son envol en poussant un petit cri. Harry ferme le porte derrière lui et d'un geste de sa baguette ouvre volets et fenêtres, il veut profiter des derniers rayons du soleil de la journée.

Deux heures qu'il astique ! Tout brille comme un galion neuf à l'étage. Harry regarde sa chambre satisfait, des draps propre pour son lit à baldaquin aux belles tentures jaunes, des murs blanchis à la chaux qu'il a juste remis à neuf, un grand tapis blanc aux motifs verts, des rideaux jaunes pâles, enfin bref tout est dans des tons lumineux, même les meubles respirent le neuf. Super la magie quand même, pense le sorcier.

Harry décide de s'arrêter, il finira demain pour l'instant il irait bien manger un morceau, bon il n'a pas fait de courses mais il peut toujours grignoter quelque chose sur le chemin de traverse, et puis il fait si beau ! Son premier jour de liberté, enfin la vie commence à lui sourire. Eh ben il n'est pas trop tôt quand même !

Hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphp.


	2. Un livre tant attendu

Un livre tant attendu !

Harry trouve qu'il y a encore beaucoup de monde dans les rues du chemin de traverse malgré l'heure tardive. Il achète un sandwich chez Tom ainsi qu'une bieraubeurre et se promène parmi les passants regardant des vieux sorciers qui discutent assis sur un banc. Ou bien des marchands ambulants qui vantent leurs marchandises aux ménagères encore dans les rues pour des achats de dernière minute.

Le jeune homme sursaute quand il entend derrière lui une voix qu'il reconnaît bien. Une voix un brin amusée.

-Eh Potter ! Tu fais la manche ?

-Malfoy ! Ouais je me disais aussi, il n'y a qu'un imbécile pour avancer une idée aussi idiote.

-Tu n'es pas chez tes moldus, continue Draco. Ils te trouvent trop bizarre alors ils ne veulent plus de toi ? Demande le jeune blond plus curieux que méchant.

-Non, c'est moi qui ne veux plus d'eux, dit Harry en continuant son chemin.

Il ne veut pas se disputer avec Draco, pas depuis qu'ils ont œuvré ensemble pour détruire le mage noir et que le jeune homme lui a rendu des services inestimables. Les rancunes sont oubliées et Harry sait qu'un jour ils deviendront amis.

-Monsieur Potter ! Comme on se retrouve ! S'exclame une autre voix froide.

Cette fois Harry pince les lèvres en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Lucius Malfoy ! Bien sûr, si le fils est là le père n'est pas loin, raille le survivant.

-Que faites-vous ici ? Demande l'homme aux yeux gris acier. Un mauvais coup comme d'habitude !

-Je pense que ce que je fais ici ne vous regarde pas Malfoy, ni vous ni personne. Maintenant excusez-moi je retourne chez moi votre présence m'incommode.

Harry salue Draco et repart tranquillement chez lui sans se soucier de savoir si l'homme plus âgé est froissé ou non.

-Ce n'est pas les remerciements qui vous étouffent Potter ! Rugit Lucius Malfoy devant les manières du sale gosse comme il aime à l'appeler.

Harry se fige puis se retourne lentement plantant ses yeux verts dans ceux glacials du mangemort.

-Je vous dois des remerciements ! Moi ! Et en quel honneur ? S'écrit le brun complètement abasourdi.

-Je ne vous ai pas trahi il y a trois jours de ça quand vous vous cachiez dans le hall de Poudlard.

-Je ne sais pas de quoi vous voulez parler Malfoy.

-Oh si ! Vous le savez, ne croyez pas que je ne vous ai pas reconnu !

-Comment auriez-vous pu, il faisait noir, dit d'une voix frémissante Harry.

Par Merlin ! Harry se donne une tape sur le front se traitant de tous les noms. Mais quel abruti ! Il vient tout simplement d'avouer au blond que c'était bien lui qui était caché dans le hall.

Le sourire narquois de Malfoy le met dans une rage pas possible, pourquoi il réagit toujours aussi mal quand il est dans les parages celui-là ?

-De toute façon Malfoy c'est trop tard, je ne suis plus élève à Poudlard alors vos menaces hein ! Vous savez où vous pouvez vous les mettre ?

Draco ricane devant l'audace du Griffondor, et puis de temps en temps ça fait de bien à son père de se faire remettre en place.

-Soyez poli ! Et puis je ne vous ai pas menacé monsieur Potter, je dis simplement que vous n'êtes pas reconnaissant et puis que dirait Severus s'il venait à l'apprendre ?

-Eh bien dites-lui, je n'en ai strictement rien à faire de Snape.

-Voyez-vous ça ! En faite, continue le blond en se rapprochant du Griffondor. Je ne pense pas que vous n'en ayez rien à faire sinon vous n'auriez pas réagit ainsi……En nous voyant ensemble, murmure Lucius près de l'oreille de Harry. Vous empestiez le désir Potter.

-Croyez ce que vous voulez je m'en fous, sur ce Malfoy j'ai assez perdu mon temps avec vous pour ce soir, continuez de palabrer si ça vous fait plaisir mais moi je rentre chez moi la journée a été très longue.

Sans un au-revoir Harry fait demi-tour et cette fois il ne se retourne pas quand il entend un léger rire derrière son dos qui le fait frissonner.

Deux semaines plus tard c'est un Remus souriant qui frappe à la porte du Griffondor. Les deux hommes se saluent cordialement et Harry invite son ami à entrer dans sa modeste demeure.

-Et ben dit donc ! C'est super chez toi. Moi qui pensais que ce serai le bordel et bien je me suis trompé, se moque le loup.

-Hey ! Je ne suis pas bordélique, sache pour ta gouverne que je suis juste un peu désordonné.

-Si tu le dis ! Alors tu me fais visiter ton petit nid ?

-Ouais viens. On commence par le haut. Tu vas voir j'ai tout refait, s'enthousiasme Harry qui fait faire pour la première fois le tour du propriétaire à quelqu'un d'important à ses yeux.

Une heure plus tard, les deux hommes installés devant une bonne bieraubeurre discutent de l'avenir du plus jeune qui lui avoue avoir un penchant pour les potions. Remus l'écoute parler de sa passion et approuve d'un signe de tête sa décision de mener sa vie comme il l'entend. Tant de personnes ont décidé pour lui auparavant que ce n'est que justice qu'il prenne maintenant sa vie en main.

-Je suis heureux pour toi Harry, tu sais ce que tu veux et tu t'y tiens. Si un jour tu as un problème vient me voir à Poudlard, je crois bien que je vais y rester comme professeur de défenses encore quelques années.

Harry le remercie chaleureusement il tient beaucoup à l'amitié du loup. Les deux hommes passent la journée ensembles et se séparent le soir venu en se promettant malgré le travail qui les attend à la rentrée de se voir de temps en temps.

Les deux mois de vacances sont passées rapidement, la maisonnette est maintenant pimpante. Tout a été refait à l'intérieur. Le jeune homme a repeint la salle à manger dans des tons chaleureux pour rehausser l'éclat des meubles anciens qu'il a poncé et éclairci. Il trouve que le rouge et le orange se marie très bien. Les épais tapis qu'il a posés ici et là donnent une note de couleur supplémentaire.

La grande cheminée est maintenant nettoyée et remise à neuf, il a simplement laissé la patine du temps sur les poutres les plus anciennes laissant un charme indéniable à la pièce. Il a aussi trouvé dans le chemin de traverse en allant flâner un jour, deux superbes chandeliers qu'il a posés sur un buffet bas, l'effet est saisissant.

Les deux magnifiques chandeliers en argent sont la fierté d'Harry, les pieds représentent des serpents qui s'entrecroisent et qui soutiennent dans leurs gueules ouvertes de grandes bougies rouges. Harry n'a pu s'empêcher de mettre ses couleurs Griffondor avec des serpents, un pied de nez aux serpentards, trop drôle !

Pour finir des rideaux orange foncés finissent d'habiller la salle à manger. Mais la pièce que le jeune homme aime par-dessus tout est le salon qu'il a transformé en bibliothèque. C'est là qu'il passera le plus clair de son temps, dans ses livres. Harry y a aussi installé un bureau, un canapé, deux fauteuils, une petite table basse. Pour décorer cette pièce il a choisi un vert profond pour les murs et un vert plus clair pour le canapé les fauteuils et les rideaux.

Dans deux jours c'est la reprise des cours à l'université. Son inscription a été acceptée sans aucune difficulté, il faut dire que ses notes en aspics étaient au-delà de ses espérances. Vraiment bien meilleures que ce qu'il avait prévue, même Snape lui a mis la note maximale c'est pour dire !

Mais n'aurait-il pas dû d'abord être questionné par le directeur de cette prestigieuse école ? Se demande le jeune homme. Il sait de source sûre qui n'y rentre pas qui veut ! Bah ! Peut-être que son nom aura joué en sa faveur ! Ce n'est pas pour lui plaire mais pour une fois que ça l'arrange il ne va pas râler en plus ! À moins que Dumbledore ait encore mis son nez là où il ne fallait pas.

Harry regarde une dernière fois la liste de ses livres et autres fournitures que l'université lui a envoyées pour son travail scolaire. Il a presque tout, il ne lui manque qu'un livre ancien de potions, un livre très rare que même Fleurit et Bots ne peut lui fournir. Il a d'ailleurs fait plusieurs librairies sorcière mais tous lui ont fait la même réponse ; plus d'exemplaire monsieur Potter, le livre n'est plus en librairie.

Désappointé Harry a envoyé Edwige porter un parchemin demandant à la prestigieuse école si par hasard ils ne sauraient pas où il pourrait trouver cette édition très rare. Il lui fut répondu que malheureusement l'école ne disposait plus d'un seul de ses bouquins mais que peut-être Poudlard pourrait le lui fournir.

Bien sûr ! Pourquoi n'y a-t-il pas pensé avant ! Pas grave il va y aller cette après-midi, le directeur doit-être là à préparer la nouvelle rentrée. Harry décide de se faire un petit en-cas vite fait pour prendre ensuite une bonne douche et se mettre en route pour Pré-au-lard en transplanant.

Harry est heureux de se retrouver dans le village. Il se rendra à Poudlard à pied, la journée est encore assez belle pour faire une promenade et puis une fois ses cours reprit il aura moins le temps d'aller flâner. Dans le village c'est la cohue, des parents pressés achètent chaudrons, plumes et robes pour leurs têtes blondes qui font leur première rentrée.

Le survivant s'arrête quelques secondes pour admirer le dernier balai à la mode. Le jeune homme rigole de voir des enfants assez jeune s'extasier devant la merveille qui se trouve sous leurs yeux ébahis. Ça lui rappelle des souvenirs. Harry continue son chemin, sort du village et se rend tout droit à l'école. Parvenu devant les grilles où des sangliers de pierre montent la garde, le Griffondor d'un geste de la main fait se détacher la lourde chaîne qui ondule comme un serpent.

Harry arrive bientôt devant la grande porte de bois épaisse, celle-ci est ouverte par contre ! Le jeune brun entend la voix aigrelette du professeur Macgonagal.

-Argus ! Non vous ne pouvez pas attacher les enfants cette année, et non nous n'autorisons pas l'emploi du fouet. Vous savez ce qu'Albus pense de ses méthodes ?

-Oui bon ! Madame Ombrage elle, elle m'aurait laissé faire ! Les coups voilà ce dont ils ont besoin ces sales mômes.

-Heureusement dieu merci cette femme est à Azkaban ! Pour le bien de tous je dois le dire. Ses méfaits ne se comptent plus, une personne horrible si vous voulez mon avis, Argus.

-Moi je dis que les anciennes méthodes ont fait leurs preuves, continue le concierge borné.

-Ah monsieur Potter ! s'exclame le professeur à la mine sévère en voyant le jeune homme entrer dans le grand hall.

-Bonjour professeur, répond Harry surpris de la discussion qu'il vient d'entendre bien malgré lui.

-Si vous voulez voir Albus il est dans son bureau, oh ! Le mot de passe est « citron confit » ajoute la femme en secouant la tête.

Le brun monte les escaliers, s'arrête devant les gargouilles et prononce le mot de passe. Après que les marches tournantes l'aient laissé en haut Harry frappe à la porte en ébène et pénètre dans la pièce dès qu'il entend la voix du directeur lui dire d'entrer. L'homme debout près de la fenêtre sourit en voyant le Griffondor.

-Harry ! Comment vas-tu ? Dit le vieil homme à la barbe blanche en prenant place derrière son bureau.

-Je vais bien, merci professeur.

-Est-ce que tu te plais au chemin de traverse ? Tu ne te sens pas trop seul dans cette maison ?

-Non tout va bien, j'y suis au calme c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin, répond Harry en se demandant comment le vieux fou est au courant qu'il habite là-bas.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'amène dis-moi, un peu de nostalgie ? Rigole Dumbledore.

-Non pas encore professeur, c'est juste qu'il me manque un livre pour le rentrée et je----

-De quel livre s'agit-il ?

-« Potion au fil des générations » je n'arrive pas à mettre la main dessus, c'est à croire qu'on n'en trouve plus !

-Oh ! Il me semble que la seule université qui demande ce livre dans ses cours soit celle du directeur Diddle. Sais-tu Harry que cette illustre école ne prend qu'une dizaine d'étudiants parmi les meilleurs chaque année ?

-Heu ! Non je ne savais pas, pourtant je n'ai même pas eu à répondre à un questionnaire, on ne m'a pas demandé non plus de me présenter pour un entretient. J'ai trouvé cela étrange pour tout vous dire !

-Très bien, je sais que Severus à un exemplaire puisqu'il a été dans cette université, nous allons le lui demander. Je pense qu'il ne rechignera pas à te le prêter.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il me le prêtera professeur, dit Harry qui sent ses chances diminuer d'avoir ce bouquin un jour.

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça Harry ? Je sais que vous ne vous entendez pas et que Severus est grognon la plupart du temps. Tu ne lui as pas facilité la vie quand tu étais élève et je dois dire que lui non plus, vos relations ont toujours étaient explosives. Néanmoins il ne refusera pas de te rendre ce service, j'en suis sûr !

-Pour vous il le fera mais pas pour moi, je lui rappelle trop de mauvais souvenirs. Je ne l'en blâme pas professeur je sais ce qu'il ressent, c'est simplement que j'aurais espéré qu'après la mort de Voldemort il change ou du moins qu'il ne me regarde plus avec ses yeux remplient de mépris.

-Tu te trompes sur lui Harry, allons-y il doit être rentré de son voyage maintenant.

Les deux hommes descendent dans les cachots sans un mot, le vieil homme tape à la porte du directeur des serpentards. Une voix froide les exhorte à entrer et à être bref.

-Severus, je vois que vous êtes de bonne humeur, sourit l'homme aux yeux bleus pétillants.

-Albus ! répond le maître des potions en soupirant, j'ai du travail, cela ne peut pas attendre le souper ?

-Mon cher ami je sais pertinemment que vous ne viendrez pas à la table des professeurs ce soir.

-Oui bon ! Râle l'homme en noir. Dites-moi ce que Potter fait ici au lieu de vous gausser de moi !

-Ah oui ! J'oubliais !

-Vieux sénile, souffle le professeur Snape entre ses dents.

-Ce jeune homme cherche un exemplaire de « potion au fil des générations ». Je sais que vous en possédez un et je-----

Une furie rentre en trombe dans le bureau de Snape ce qui fait sursauter Harry qui se recule vivement.

-Albus ! Il n'est pas question qu'Argus installe des poteaux de torture dans la cour, mais où est-il allé chercher cette idée saugrenue ?

-On se le demande ma chère Minerva, mais allons régler cette histoire de poteaux tout de suite avant que la pensée ne lui vienne d'y attacher un des professeurs. Je reviens Harry, j'en ai pour quelques minutes.

Ces deux illustres personnages partis Harry lève les yeux sur le professeur Snape qui le toise d'un œil sévère.

-Pourquoi voulez-vous ce livre Potter ? C'est une édition très rare qu'on ne peut pas mettre entre toutes les mains.

-J'en ai besoin pour mes cours professeur Snape, je n'ai pas pu en trouver dans aucune librairie sorcière, c'est à croire qu'ils n'en font plus !

-C'était une édition limitée, vous n'en trouverez plus en vente. Ce sont pour la plupart des livres de familles de ceux qui se transmette de génération en génération. Toutes les familles de sang pur en ont un Potter !

-Bien, dit le jeune homme fataliste. Je vous remercie de m'avoir écouté et je vous laisse tranquille, continue-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

-Où allez-vous Potter ? Râle le maître des potions.

-Je m'en vais, je ne vais pas vous supplier pour avoir le livre, je me débrouillerai autrement monsieur.

-Vous n'en trouverez pas d'autre bon sang ! Et arrêtez d'être toujours aussi impulsif, c'est agaçant à la fin !

-Et vous arrêtez de me prendre pour un con, je n'ai plus seize ans bordel !

-Non vous n'avez plus seize ans Potter mais à dix-huit vous êtes aussi idiot ! Ne bougez pas d'ici et ne touchez à rien je reviens.

L'homme passe par une petite porte et en revient comme promis quelques minutes plus tard. Il tient dans ses mains un livre de taille moyenne arborant une belle couverture rouge sombre.

-Ceci ! dit l'homme en tendant le bouquin à Harry. Appartenait à ma mère monsieur Potter. C'est la seule chose qui me reste d'elle, prenez-en soin sinon je connais des sorts qui vous feront crier pendant des jours et des jours. Avez-vous compris ?

-Je….oui, j'en prendrais soin je vous le promets. Merci de me faire confiance je n'oublierais pas professeur, ajoute Harry.

-Bien ! Tout est arrangé, dit Albus qui vient de rentrer, Argus et ses idées idiotes je vous jure ! Severus t'a donné le livre Harry à ce que je vois, te voilà prêt pour commencer l'année d'un bon pied dans ce cas.

-Oui professeur, justement je vais rentrer chez moi je dois finir de préparer mon sac.

Le jeune homme se tourne vers le maître des potions et lui tend la main sans savoir si l'homme va lui répondre. Contre toute attente celui-ci la lui prend et la serre brièvement, après avoir salué aussi le directeur de l'école Harry repart chez lui le précieux livre dans les mains.

-Severus ? Demande le vieil homme curieux. Vous connaissez bien le directeur de l'université n'est-ce pas ? C'est un ancien ami à vous puisque vous avez fait vos études de potions ensembles ?

-Pourquoi répondrais-je à votre question puisque que vous connaissez la réponse, Albus ?

-Donc vous avez donné un coup de pouce à Harry ?

-Aucunement ! Simplement quand Douglas m'a demandé comment était Potter j'ai répondu que c'était un très bon élève. N'allez pas imaginer des choses espèce de vieux curieux !

-Simplement Severus ? Alors qu'on sait que vous ne l'appréciez même pas.

-Le fait qu'il soit devenu excellant en potion n'a rien à voir avec le faite que je le trouve insupportable, Albus.

-Mais oui mon ami ! Mais oui, sourit l'homme à la barbe blanche.

Snape profondément agacé le met à la porte prétextant un travail urgent à finir tout en râlant contre le directeur qui se mêle toujours des affaires des autres.

-Il lui a prêté son livre, se dit pour la centième fois Harry tout haut. Là il n'en revient pas c'est tout bonnement inimaginable ! L'homme qui le hait depuis toujours et dont il est amoureux lui a prêté un livre d'une valeur inestimable.

Le Griffondor prépare son sac pour le lendemain et y dépose le précieux bouquin. L'après-midi est déjà bien avancée quand le jeune homme décide de faire quelques potions pour son usage personnel. De la sommeil sans rêve ou encore de la repouss-os, pas qu'il est envie de se casser un bras ou une jambe mais on ne sait jamais ! Le jeune homme ne croyait pas si bien dire ! Ça des potions il va en avoir besoin au cours de ses quatre années d'études.


	3. Un nouveau professeur de potions

3 Un nouveau professeur de potions.

Le soir, après avoir mis le contenu des chaudrons dans les fioles, et les avoir soigneusement étiquetées puis posées sur les étagères de sa cave. Cave qu'il a transformé en laboratoire, Harry prend une bonne douche pour enlever l'odeur des fumées puis s'endort épuisé.

Le matin, c'est le soleil qui rentre à flot qui le réveil frais et dispo. C'est avec entrain qu'Harry se lève et se prépare un petit-déjeuner composé de café avec du lait, de la marmelade d'orange et quelques brioches. Quand il a tout englouti il débarrasse la table d'un geste de la main et remonte à l'étage s'habiller d'un jean et d'un tee-shirt sans manche de couleur blanc.

Il est onze heures quand le jeune homme sort de chez lui, la rue est déjà animée. Edwige hulule près de lui et s'envole dans un grand battement d'ailes. Le survivant chine à droite et à gauche cherchant un ou deux objets susceptibles de décorer son intérieur, mais rien ! Rien qui ne l'intéresse tout du moins.

C'est en sortant d'un de ces magasins qu'il percute de plein fouet un homme aux longs cheveux blonds et aux yeux gris acier.

-Encore vous monsieur Potter !

- Vous ne pouvez pas regarder où vous allez Malfoy ? Rétorque le Griffondor agacé.

-Espèce de petit insolent ! Dit l'homme blond en grinçant des dents. Malgré vos lunettes vous êtes toujours aussi aveugle.

-Laissez-moi passer ! Rouspète Harry mécontent de rencontrer encore une fois le blond sur son chemin.

-Tu vois Severus, je te l'avais dit qu'il était impulsif et teigneux ce gamin ! Persifle Lucius en se retournant vers l'homme derrière lui.

Harry se fige, quoi Snape est là ? Il ne l'a pas vu bordel !

L'homme à la robe noire se place à côté de son amant et regarde tranquillement Harry.

-Je sais Lucius, c'est un de ses plus gros défauts, cependant il a raison tu bloques le passage.

-Je sais ça Sev, mais vois-tu j'aime le faire enrager ce Griffondor, ajoute le blond en ricanant.

-Messieurs ! Fulmine Harry, quand vous aurez fini de vous foutre de moi vous me ferez signe, en attendant laissez-moi passer.

-Mais faites-donc monsieur Potter, qui vous en empêche ? Demande Malfoy.

-Vous ! Espèce d'imbécile, murmure le jeune brun en regardant Lucius Malfoy.

-Monsieur Potter, grince le maître des potions. Restez courtois je vous prie et toi Lucius arrête de faire le gamin.

-Bon d'accord si on ne peut plus s'amuser maintenant, se moque le blond.

Tout en reculant Lucius transperce Harry de son regard froid. Le jeune homme s'apprête à sortir quand par mégarde il écrase malencontreusement le pied du blond. La grimace qu'il voit sur le visage détesté le fait jubiler de plaisir, un petit plaisir innocent il faut bien le dire, l'envie était trop tentante. Un soupir de lassitude retentit derrière lui, pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que le professeur de potions sait que son geste était prémédité.

Tout content malgré tout, Harry poursuit son chemin sans regarder les deux hommes dont un Serpentard aux yeux gris qui peste après un morveux insolent et malappris. Le sourire aux lèvres le jeune homme rentre chez lui, demain il doit se lever de bonne heure s'il veut être à l'heure pour le début de ses nouveaux cours.

Enfin il y est ! L'université. Le survivant vient de transplaner depuis la zone de transplanage du chemin de traverse. Il se retrouve devant un grand bâtiment en pierre, le tout est très vieillot très ancienne Angleterre. Harry ajuste son sac sur son épaule, entre d'un pas décidé dans cette école et cherche l'amphithéâtre où ses cours se dérouleront pour la plupart.

Le jeune homme trouve la salle y entre et se choisit une place parmi les premiers rangs. Ses yeux font le tour de la pièce et aperçoivent cinq ou six personnes déjà présentes qu'il salue d'un signe de la main. Un homme d'une trentaine d'années aux cheveux courts et noirs, assez grand de taille, rentre par une petite porte située derrière le bureau et se place devant les étudiants.

-Bien messieurs ! Silence s'il vous plait. Il est neuf heures moins cinq, si vos trois camarades ne se dépêchent pas je prédis que nous ne seront pas nombreux cette année. Bien en voici deux et le troisième est derrière, ajoute le professeur en voyant trois garçons passer la porte. Non ! Ne vous asseyez pas nous n'allons pas rester dans cette grande salle. Suivez-moi messieurs, je connais une pièce où nous serons mieux installés.

Harry et ses camarades se lèvent et suivent le nouveau professeur de potions qui les emmène dans une classe beaucoup plus petite. L'homme leur fait signe de prendre place, Harry regarde autour de lui comme les autres. La salle est entourée d'étagères supportant des centaines de livres et de parchemins, ici pas de pupitres juste des fauteuils et des canapés. De grandes fenêtres sont cachées derrière des tentures bleues, des lampes diffusent une douce lumière, tout est feutré dans cette salle. Après que les étudiants aient pris place l'homme s'assied lui aussi.

-Je me présente messieurs, je m'appelle François Laplace. Je suis votre professeur de potions pour les quatre années à venir. Je veux que vous vous présentiez vous-même chacun votre tour, je vous expliquerez ensuite pourquoi. Qui Commence ?

-Moi ! Dit un garçon aux longs cheveux noirs et à la peau d'ébène. Je m'appelle Marcus Rytt.

-Je suis maxime Dalier, dit un autre, un blondinet aux yeux rieurs.

-Moi c'est Alan Gosth.

-Je suis Harry Potter.

Tous se retournent vers lui et le dévisagent d'un air incrédule.

-Le vrai Harry Potter ? Celui qui à vaincu le mage noir ? Demande celui qui se nomme Marcus.

-Oui c'est moi, dit Harry en essayant de se maîtriser. Pourvu que personne ne pose de questions, se dit-il en lui-même.

-Je peux savoir com…..

Harry ne laisse pas le jeune étudiant finir sa phrase que déjà il se lève et rabroue le curieux en face de lui.

-Non tu ne peux pas savoir, personne ne le peut. Ce n'est pas un sujet dont je veux discuter est-ce compris ?

-Ils ont compris monsieur Potter et je pense qu'ils ne vous importuneront pas avec leurs questions malvenues. Je veux que vous considériez Harry comme un étudiant au même titre que les autres, ajoute le professeur. Cela dit j'ai promus une règle dans mes cours, comme vous le voyez nous sommes peu nombreux et je désire pour maintenir une bonne entente entre mes étudiants que vous vous appeliez tous par vos prénoms.

-Puis-je poser une question ? Demande Harry.

-Bien sûr Harry, quelque chose te dérange ?

-Ben à vrai dire oui, pourquoi n'y a-t-il pas de filles dans vos cours ? Est-ce que c'est seulement réservé aux garçons ? Je veux dire les potions !

-Non les cours ne sont pas seulement réservés aux garçons, Harry. Il se trouve qu'elles sont dans une autre aile de l'école. Elles sont cependant moins nombreuses que vous, en faite elles sont deux et elles nous rejoindront dans un petit moment. Comme elles viennent de loin on les installe dans leur résidence.

Un léger toc toc sur la porte interrompe le professeur qui ouvre le battant en agitant sa baguette. Deux filles pénètrent dans la salle et saluent les occupants.

-Mademoiselle Lysa Malys et mademoiselle Catlin Butoll bienvenues dans mon cours, nous finirons les présentations plus tard. Si tout le monde est prêt alors nous allons pouvoir commencer. Aujourd'hui nous allons débuter par la visite du campus, vous devez savoir où se trouve les laboratoires ainsi que l'infirmerie, outil indispensable quand on joue avec des potions dangereuses mesdemoiselles et messieurs ! Il y a aussi les serres où vous apprendrez par cœur le nom des plantes et leurs propriétés et surtout leurs dangerosités, mais pour ça vous aurez un autre professeur.

Harry ramasse son sac et suit tout le monde pour la visite, quelques regards l'épient mais il préfère les ignorer, il sait qu'il ne pourra empêcher les langues de marcher bon train mais il ne mettra pas de l'eau à leurs moulins. Et puis quand ils en auront marre ils arrêteront !

Harry rentre chez lui le soir épuisé mais heureux, finalement tout c'est bien passé. Il a fait connaissance avec les filles qui ne l'ont plus quitté d'une semelle ensuite, elles aussi sont passionnées par les potions. Un garçon a rejoint leur petit groupe, un brun aux cheveux courts qui s'appelle Julian Cordés.

Après plusieurs semaines de cours Harry n'a plus le temps de flâner ou de s'amuser, les apprentissages de potions plus ceux de botaniques sans oublier les cours de propriétés des animaux magiques lui prennent tout son temps. Les devoirs se terminent assez tard le soir, il a déjà noirci plusieurs parchemins de noms de plantes inconnues de lui jusqu'à maintenant.

C'est une femme qui leur enseigne l'usage des plantes et des herbes ainsi que des fleurs et des racines, il y a tant de choses qu'il ne connait pas. Snape avait raison quand il disait aux élèves qu'en sortant de Poudlard ils n'en connaissaient pas le quart !

Leur professeur de botanique est une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année à la douceur innée qui se nomme Hatty Narcisse, un nom prédestiné certainement. Elle transmet son amour des végétaux aux étudiants qui suivent ses cours avec gentillesse et bonhommie, dans sa classe Harry se sent apaisé et en paix. Il aime se retrouver dans les serres et respirer l'odeur capiteuse des fleurs géantes de lotus qui flottent sur l'eau ou alors regarder simplement les plantes carnivores qui essayent de leur happer un bras ou une jambe si par mégarde l'un deux s'en approche trop près.

Aujourd'hui dernier jour de la semaine, ils ont une sortie en groupe avec le professeur Narcisse. Si Harry n'a pas acheté pour la rentrée des racines et des plantes c'est tout simplement parce qu'ils doivent eux même trouver les ingrédients dans la nature. Tout le monde est prêt et chacun a sa besace, ils ne partent pas bien loin puisque qu'ils transplanent pour la campagne anglaise.

-Nous allons nous éparpiller annonce le professeur, vous avez la liste de ce qu'il vous faut et vous connaissez ces plantes pour les avoir déjà étudié pendant votre septième année. Nous nous retrouvons ici dans exactement deux heures ! Ceci est d'un niveau assez bas je le reconnais mais je veux vous évaluer. Je vous assure en outre que les choses sérieuses vont commencer dès la semaine prochaine.

Harry prend un petit chemin sur sa gauche qui le conduit tout droit dans un petit bois là où il sait qu'il trouvera de la valériane et des racines de fougères cornues. Après avoir coupé délicatement les fleurs et les racines et les avoir rangées dans sa besace il redescend dans les champs et se met à la recherche des champignons bleus qui ont la propriété de radoucir les potions un peu trop acides.

Tout ce qui est noté sur la liste d'Harry est dans son sac, bien séparé par des compartiments. Le jeune homme rejoint la zone de transplanage et attend que les autres arrivent, seul le professeur est déjà là.

-Eh bien monsieur Potter vous avez fait vite ! Il faut dire aussi qu'avec un professeur tel que Severus Snape vous avez une avance considérable sur vos camarades.

-Est-il vraiment si doué dans sa partie ? Demande Harry un rien curieux.

-C'est le meilleur ! Il a à son actif plusieurs découvertes dont la potion-tue-loup et tant d'autres. C'est un génie ! Il a un don avec les potions, personne ne l'a égalé jusqu'à maintenant.

-Même pas le professeur Laplace ?

-Bien sûr le professeur Laplace est un bon enseignant cela va s'en dire ! Mais saviez-vous que le directeur Diddle a proposé plusieurs fois à votre maître des potions une place de chercheur dans notre institut ? Il a toujours refusé arguant que sa place était à Poudlard, comme-ci il était attaché sentimentalement à cette école.

-Comme moi dit Harry. Poudlard représente ma maison et je crois qu'il en est de même pour le professeur Snape.

La conversation s'arrête là quand Harry voit arriver les autres étudiants, quand tout le monde est rassemblé ils retransplanent tous à l'université. Dans le silence de la classe chaque élève réparti ces trouvailles dans des bocaux ou encore les fait sécher dans un local exprès pour ça.

Quand tout est rangé et que les cours sont terminés le Griffondor se dirige vers les douches très appréciés pour se débarrasser des odeurs de potions nauséabondes. Le sorcier en ressort habillé de propre. En partant il salut Julian et les filles d'un geste de la main et reçoit en retour de grands signes exubérants. Harry est amusé, ses nouveaux amis sont sympa et le traitent comme quelqu'un de normal ce qui lui va tout à fait.

Fin d'après-midi Harry est épuisé, pourtant en arrivant chez lui il dépose son sac et après être passé chez Gringott changer des galions contre de l'argent moldu il se rend à Londres. Il y a longtemps qu'il rêve de le faire. Il a bien pesé le pour et le contre, maintenant il en est sûr il veut se faire percer le téton et y ajouter un tatouage.

Le survivant se rend dans la petite échoppe dont Seamus avait parlé un jour dans le dortoir de Poudlard. Sans regarder les modèles dans la vitrine il entre et se rend dans la petite salle d'attente. Une jeune femme habillé dans un style gothique s'approche de lui et lui demande si c'est pour un piercing ou un tatouage qu'il est venu.

Harry n'hésite pas et demande un piercing sur le téton suivit d'un tatouage qui en ferait le tour. La jeune femme acquiesce et le conduit dans une autre pièce puis le fait asseoir sur une haute chaise.

-Pierre va venir monsieur, détendez-vous, vous verrez ça va très vite ! Vous lui direz quel genre de dessin vous voulez mais je pense qu'il vous faudra revenir demain, enfin tout dépend de la grandeur du dessin.

Harry n'a pas à patienter longtemps qu'un homme entre et enfile des gants de latex tout en le saluant. Le jeune homme un peu nerveux enlève sa chemise et la pose sur ses genoux.

-Avant de te poser cet anneau je veux te demander si tu en connais la signification ? Questionne l'homme en regardant franchement Harry.

-Je sais ce que cela veut dire oui !

-Et que signifie-t-il pour toi jeune homme ?

-Est-ce que je dois vraiment le dire ?

-Si tu es venu jusqu'ici c'est que tu veux t'affirmer n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, je veux que l'on sache que je suis gay et ce n'est pas une décision que j'ai pris sur un coup de tête.

-D'accord dans ce cas allons-y. Quel genre d'anneau veux-tu ? Argent, or, simple ou travaillé ?

-Je préfère en argent et simple, je veux aussi un tatouage sur la poitrine et un autre dans le bas des reins.

-Et bien dis-moi tu es décidé toi ! Que veux-tu comme tatouage.

-Sur le torse du côté de l'anneau j'aimerais un dragon vert et dans le bas des reins tenez ! Je vous ai fait un modèle, dit Harry en sortant de la poche de sa chemise une feuille de papier pliée en quatre qu'il tend à l'homme.

L'homme prend la feuille et la déplie, un oh ! sort de sa bouche étonnée.

-Magnifique ! Est-ce toi qui as dessiné cette merveille ? Je peux te dire que tu as du talent ! Quelles sortes d'animaux est-ce ?

-Mythologique, je les ai trouvés dans un livre qui parlait de légendes, Dit Harry qui ne peut pas avouer à l'homme qu'un Griffon et un Basilic font partis de son quotidien.

-Bon on commence d'abord par le piercing ensuite on fera le tatouage dans le bas de ton dos, il faudra que tu reviennes demain pour la suite.

Le perceur désinfecte la peau et place l'anneau d'argent dans l'appareil puis d'un clac transperce le téton d'Harry qu'il maintient de son autre main.

-Allez enlève ton pantalon tourne-toi et mets-toi sur le ventre, trouve une bonne position car ça risque de prendre au moins deux heures. Pour tout te dire un client c'est désisté, la peur sans doute, ce qui fait que j'ai tout mon temps pour m'occuper de toi.

Harry content d'avoir son tatouage et que la personne ne soit pas venue aujourd'hui s'exécute et attend patiemment que le tatoueur ait retranscrit le dessin sur le bas de ses reins.

-Je commence dit l'homme. Ne bouge surtout pas, j'espère que tu n'es pas douillé, pas que la douleur soit forte mais certaines personnes ont dû mal à la supporter.

-Allez-y, la douleur ne me fait pas peur.

Trois heures plus tard Harry se relève, il est resté une heure de plus que prévu. Une chaleur irradie derrière son dos et sur son téton, l'homme y dépose une crème antiseptique et lui en donne un tube pour qu'il puisse en passer chez lui. Harry remet sa chemise et passe derrière le comptoir pour payer ce qu'il doit.

-Tu peux revenir demain fiston ? Nous ferons le dragon. Disons vers dix heures ça prendra bien trois heures de travail alors ne prévois rien pour demain matin.

-Je serais là, demain dix heures.

Harry sort de l'échoppe un peu fourbu mais complètement heureux, à partir de maintenant il clame par son anneau son homosexualité. Le jeune homme sent un poids sortir de sa poitrine, il se sent bien et en parfait accord avec lui-même. De retour chez lui il s'endort complètement épuisé après avoir fait sonner le réveil pour le matin suivant.

Le survivant sifflote dans sa cuisine, après une bonne douche quoi de meilleur qu'un bon thé bien sucré et une brioche moelleuse et fondante à souhait hein ? Neuf heures quarante-cinq, le jeune brun transplane pour la petite échoppe et entre en saluant la jeune femme habillée de noir au comptoir. Elle le fait entrer tout en sachant qu'il sera le seul client de Pierre ce matin.

-Ah ! Fiston pile à l'heure ! Allez installes-toi, j'ai trouvé le dessin idéale pour toi j'ai cherché pendant longtemps hier soir. Je savais que c'était ce qu'il te fallait, regarde !

Harry jette un œil sur le dessin et en tombe raide dingue tout de suite. Il s'agit d'un dragon vert aux ailes largement déployées, les pattes laissent voir des griffes impressionnantes. La bête semble vivante tant les expressions sont réelles. Le dragon est de dos et tourne la tête vers l'arrière comme s'il regardait quelqu'un, sa queue se termine par une pointe et traîne à côté d'une de ses pattes.

-D'accord pour celui-là ? Demande le dénommé Pierre.

-Oui, opine Harry il est parfait !

Quand le jeune homme aux yeux verts se retrouve dans les rues de Londres après sa séance chez le tatoueur il retourne chez lui, il ne faut pas oublier qu'il a des devoirs à faire et que ça va lui prendre une bonne partie de l'après-midi et de la journée suivante.

Le dimanche soir Harry se couche de bonne heure, il ne veut pas se présenter à l'université avec une tête horrible. Il n'a pas eu le temps d'aller voir Remus et de faire un tour à Pré au lard, pense-t-il. Bah ! Il en profitera samedi prochain. Ils pourront peut-être passer la journée ensemble.

Hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphph


	4. A la recherche d'ingrédients magiques

A la recherche d'ingrédients magiques.

Un mois d'apprentissage déjà. En ce moment Harry se retrouve en mauvaise posture, il est poursuivi par une horde d'Hippogriffes en colères. Le jeune homme téméraire se trouve dans la forêt de Brocéliande et cours de toute la vitesse de ses jambes pour se mettre hors d'atteinte de leurs griffes mortelles. Pas facile de leur prendre ne serais-ce qu'une de leurs plumes. Même en les saluant comme il le fait pour ceux de Poudlard, les bêtes se montrent agressives.

-Bon sang dans quoi il s'est encore foutu ! Grogne Harry. Là il a peur pour ses fesses, je t'en ficherai moi des plumes d'hippogriffes ! Qu'est-ce que le professeur Bonbec va leur faire faire la prochaine fois ? Quand on pense que son prénom est Juste ! Juste Bonbec, mon cul oui ! Il va se faire bouffer !

Harry entend encore la voix du professeur Bonbec qui leur enseigne les animaux magiques et leurs propriétés.

-Mesdemoiselles et messieurs ! Je ne saurais trop vous recommander la prudence avec les hippogriffes français. Ceux-ci sont plus têtus que leurs homologues anglais, vous devez trouver vous-même la technique pour les apprivoiser le temps de prendre quelques plumes. Je peux juste vous dire qu'ils aiment par-dessus tous les attentions, je ne vous en dis pas plus à vous de deviner.

Le survivant s'arrête épuisé les mains sur les genoux et le souffle court. Bon il faut agir avec la tête, pense le jeune homme. De quoi à besoin cet animal ? Voyons ! Harry regarde au loin les hippogriffes ramassés aux abords de grands buissons qui regorgent de baies violettes. Le jeune homme décide d'en ramasser une grande quantité pour les offrir aux animaux très fiers et surtout très gourmands.

Quand son sac est plein, le brun s'approche des créatures et dépose devant eux un gros tas de ces baies. L'un des hippogriffes s'avance et hume l'air en soulevant sa tête puis se décide enfin à goûter ce mets délicieux qui lui titille les narines. Harry très prudent tend la main et caresse l'animal qui ne bouge pas, sans perdre de temps et délicatement il prend quelques plumes qu'il met dans son sac et repart dans la zone de transplanage sans prendre le temps de regarder la forêt enchantée.

-Monsieur Potter vous voilà encore premier, décidément vous avez un don avec les créatures magiques, sourit le professeur Bonbec. Avec vous tout semble facile !

-Celui-ci m'a fait courir professeur, s'amuse Harry. Mais finalement ils ne sont pas si terribles que ça !

-Quand nous allons commencer l'étude des dragons, monsieur Potter. Je crains que cela soit moins facile.

-Je verrai à ce moment-là, dit Harry en regardant la lueur de malice dans les yeux de son professeur. Mais je crois bien que vous avez autre chose de pire que les dragons, n'est-ce pas ?

-En effet ! Je garde toujours le meilleur pour la fin, ricane l'homme. Bien ! Nous voilà au complet. Rentrons à l'école nous devons encore voir les sirènes, ajoute Bonbec sous les soupirs résignés des élèves. Savez-vous mesdemoiselles et messieurs que ces êtres sont très fragile ? Pourtant leurs chants sont mortels. Je vous suggère de trouver de quoi fermer hermétiquement vos oreilles car votre prochain travail consistera à aller chercher quelques écailles de leurs queues.

-Maintenant ? Demande une des filles complètement échevelée qui se retient à Harry en soufflant comme une montgolfière.

-Cette après-midi les enfants, répond le professeur en arrivant par transplanage dans la cours de l'université. Monsieur Potter ! Voulez-vous s'il vous plait vous rendre au bureau du directeur et lui donner ces parchemins, demande l'homme en faisait apparaître dans sa main une pile de feuilles. Il me faut ces autorisations de sortie signées, je vous laisse à tous jusqu'à quatorze heures ensuite direction la mer du nord, la Finlande plus exactement, allez dépêchez-vous ! Filez !

Le jeune homme aux yeux verts brillants prend le chemin du bureau, il regrette de ne pas pouvoir prendre une bonne douche avant, bah tant pis ! Il monte les escaliers deux par deux, se dirige vers le bureau et tape un coup bref à la porte puis entre dans la pièce sous le regard de deux hommes. Harry reconnait sans mal le professeur Snape assis dans un fauteuil devant le bureau du directeur. Il les salue puis tend vers l'autre homme les parchemins demandant une signature.

Le directeur Diddle les pose devant lui et fait signe à Harry de prendre place sur le fauteuil vacant près de son ancien professeur de potions.

-Harry je vois que vous rentrez d'une expédition ! Qu'est-ce donc cette fois-ci ? Demande le responsable de l'université.

-Hippogriffes monsieur.

-Ah ! Alors cette après-midi vous partez pour la mer du nord ?

-Oui, nous partons à la chasse aux écailles, le professeur Bonbec est insatiable et je dirais un tantinet sadique, sourit le survivant.

-Oui, Juste aime faire des surprises à ses étudiants, mais vous verrez Harry vous apprendrez beaucoup de choses avec lui, notamment comment éviter de se faire mordre ou même tuer et quoi de mieux que de partir sur le terrain ? Plus tard vous saurez comment avoir les meilleurs ingrédients, comme Severus le fait, c'est pour ça que ses potions sont supérieures aux autres.

Snape ne dit rien, il détaille Harry pendant que celui-ci discute avec le directeur. Le garçon parait fatigué, ses cheveux sont encore plus décoiffés que d'habitude, des traces de griffures parsèment son visage jusqu'à ses mains qui ont pries une teinte rougeâtre. Par Salazar ! Il fait quoi ce gosse ! Même pas capable de prendre soin de lui !

-Allez vous reposer Harry et prenez une douche, je crois bien que cela ne sera pas du luxe !

-Oui monsieur !

Avant de partir le Griffondor se retourne vers le professeur Snape et plonge son regard vert dans les prunelles noires et ténébreuses. L'homme ne cille pas, pourtant quand Harry entrouvre la bouche pour passer sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches le professeur se contient difficilement et ferme les yeux en retenant un gémissement.

Ce n'est pas possible ! Il le fait exprès pense Snape. Ce sale gosse me provoque, devant Douglas qui plus est !

La porte se referme doucement derrière Harry, le professeur de potions de Poudlard se lève essayant d'échapper au regard scrutateur de son ami Douglas.

-Severus assieds-toi et explique-moi ce que je viens de voir ?

-Il n'y a rien à dire !

-Tu te fous de moi ! Il y a quelque chose entre vous deux ?

-Non !

-Tu peux te mentir Severus mais moi je crois que…..

-Douglas s'il te plait laisse tomber ! Et puis je te rappelle que je suis avec Lucius et que j'en suis très amoureux.

-Je sais mon ami, et tu sais que j'aime beaucoup Lucius. Comment va-t-il au faite ?

-Il ne va pas mieux, je dirais même que ça empire, Douglas. Je ne sais pas s'il va se remettre un jour.

-Harry est au courant de son état ?

-Non, pourquoi le serait-il ? Personne à part son fils ne sait ce qu'il lui est arrivé et c'est mieux ainsi.

-Cache-t-il toujours son corps derrière des sorts de dissimulation ?

-Oui malheureusement ! Je cherche la solution miracle, je pense que j'y suis presque, mais effacer des marques de magie noire sur une personne qui en a subit plus que son compte n'est pas facile. Voldemort savait ce qu'il faisait.

-Est-ce que Lucius a encore essayé de mettre fin à ses jours mon ami ? S'inquiète le directeur ami de longue date de Severus.

-Pas ces jours-ci, par Merlin merci ! Draco et moi ne le quittons pas des yeux, c'est pour cela que je voulais que son fils rentre tous les soirs de ses études, et je te remercie de lui avoir donné l'autorisation de sortir de l'école. Sans toi ça n'aurait pas été possible. L'as-tu déjà aperçu ? Il est dans la section médicomagie de cette université.

-Je te rappelle que j'ai donné à Harry la même autorisation sur ta demande Severus ! Et oui j'ai vu Draco c'est un très bon élève. Je n'ai jamais vu un garçon aussi absorbé par son travail à part Harry peut-être. Ces deux-là sont du même bois !

-Potter croit toujours que Lucius devrait être à Azkaban, dit le professeur Snape de la tristesse dans la voix. Quand ceux-là se rencontrent la haine remonte et ils se provoquent sans arrêt.

-Severus nous sommes amis depuis de nombreuses années, et tu connais mon franc parlé. Explique à Harry ce que ton amant a enduré pendant la bataille et fait de même pour Lucius, parle-lui de Harry. C'est un gamin attachant avec énormément de qualités et peut-être qu'ils passeront outre leurs rancunes tu ne crois pas ?

-Je ne sais pas, Douglas, je ne veux pas voir de la pitié dans son regard et Lucius ne le supportera pas. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il est odieux avec tout le monde.

-Si tu n'essayes pas tu ne le sauras pas, et puis tu crois vraiment qu'Harry ressentira de la pitié ? Lui qui exècre ce sentiment. Et puis il n'a plus dix-sept ans, je te rappelle qu'il en a dix-neuf et qu'il est plus mature que les autres étudiants de son âge.

-Je sais ça Douglas, j'ai remarqué les changements !

-ça je n'en doute pas Severus, tu le dévorais du regard !

-Rah ! Douglas tu exagères de plus je ne sais même pas si il est gay, s'exclame le maître des potions. Je te laisse dans tes idées loufoques de toute façon, les morveux de Poudlard vont bientôt arrivés pour leur dernier cours de la semaine et je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec tes bêtises.

-Severus ?

-Oui ?

-Je veille sur Harry pour toi, soit tranquille.

L'homme en noir ne répond pas, dans un sens il est heureux que Douglas fasse ça, mais jamais il ne l'avouera.

Dans le couloir pendant ce temps-là, Harry les yeux fermés appuyé contre le mur reprend ses esprits. Il s'en est fallu d'un cheveu qu'il ne se jette sur Snape pour lui ravir les lèvres. L'envie était tellement forte qu'il en a encore mal aux doigts de les avoir tant serrés. Il aime cet homme à en crever, chaque jours qui passent il le désire un peu plus ! Après avoir attendu que les battements de son cœur se soient remis à la normale, Harry quitte le couloir et rejoint les autres.

La journée a été horrible, ce sont des étudiants trempés comme des soupes qui sortent de l'eau glaciale des fjords. Les filles tremblent de froid et remercient Harry d'un sourire quand celui-ci leur lance un sort de réchauffement. Les lèvres bleuies reprennent leur couleur originale et les vêtements sont de nouveau secs. Tous ont réussis l'épreuve même si parfois ils ont frôlé la catastrophe.

La semaine a été riche en rebondissement, surtout pendant le cours de potions en début de semaine où le Griffondor a dû s'expliquer sur la présence du livre de Snape entre ses mains. Harry se remémore le jour où le professeur Laplace leur a demandé s'ils avaient tous le livre « potions au fil des générations » et ensuite quand il a demandé si chacun avait son livre de famille. Harry se souvient avoir été le seul à ne pas lever la main.

-Harry je suis au courant, le directeur m'a averti et je comprends pourquoi le livre de votre père n'est pas en votre possession, lui dit François Laplace.

Le survivant ne répond pas, il n'aime pas parler de ça. Il sait que Godrik Hollow a entièrement brûlé, de la maison il ne reste rien, aucuns objets non plus d'ailleurs. Il ne lui reste que sa cape et quelques photos que ce cher Hagrid lui a données.

-Je peux savoir qui vous a prêté son si précieux livre ? Interroge le professeur quelque peu curieux.

-Le professeur Snape.

-Eh bien Harry ! Émet le professeur après quelques instants de silence. Cet homme a en vous une grande confiance vous savez ? Severus Snape n'est pas quelqu'un qui prête volontiers ses affaires. Surtout ces livres-là qui recèles des secrets et surtout des potions améliorées et quand on sait que l'homme est un des meilleurs potionniste qui soit, et bien on peut dire que vous êtes chanceux.

-Je sais, avoue le jeune homme.

- Bien sûr ils y a ceux de l'université, continue le professeur Laplace. Mais ils ont été écrits par des étudiants. Ils n'ont pas la même valeur, ce ne sont en aucun cas des potions améliorées au fil des ans ni des potions secrètes. Je tiens à vous dire en passant à tous que nous n'utiliserons pas ces dernières, le mot secret veut bien dire ce qu'il veut dire. Puis-je voir ce livre Harry ?

-Bien sûr professeur, assure le jeune homme en refermant le livre et en le lui tendant.

Laplace ouvre le livre du professeur Snape et en le feuilletant se rend compte que toutes les pages sont blanches.

-Voilà un homme prudent Harry ! Mais je m'en doutais déjà un peu, nous parlons d'un homme pas ordinaire n'est-ce pas ? Demande celui-ci en rendant au jeune homme le livre à la couverture rouge.

Ensuite les jours suivant, les étudiants sont passés de botanique en herboristerie et pour finir par les animaux magiques. Harry est heureux comme il ne l'a jamais été, tout lui plait, il n'a pas le temps de s'ennuyer ça c'est sûr ! Le jeune homme se prépare pour retourner chez lui et passer un week-end au calme avec Remus. Son cher parrain qui vient le voir souvent.

-Harry ? L'appelle un étudiant d'une autre promotion. Je peux t'inviter à boire un verre de bieraubeurre ?

-C'est que là je suis pressé, je rentre chez moi, dit Harry en reconnaissant un étudiant en médicomagie qui vient souvent chercher des fioles de potions au laboratoire. Peut-être un autre jour d'accord ?

-Oh tu repars chez toi ? Est-ce que tu sais que c'est un privilège que l'ont vous accordes à toi et à l'autre ? Normalement les étudiants de cette université doivent rester dans l'enceinte de l'école, dit le jeune homme un peu trop bavard.

-Non je ne savais pas ! À vrai dire je n'ai pas lu le règlement, répond-t-il d'un air distrait. Je me demande à qui je dois ça ? Pense le jeune homme aux cheveux indisciplinés.

Sans faire plus attention à l'autre garçon Harry commence à s'en aller quand une question lui taraude l'esprit.

-Dis ! Comment s'appelle l'autre étudiant ? Demande le survivant ? En se retournant vers le futur médicomage.

-Malfoy ? Draco Malfoy.

-Ben voyons ! Pourquoi je demande hein !

-Tu le connais ? Je dis ça parce que lui dit qu'il ne te connaît pas.

-Non il a raison on ne se connaît pas, ment Harry en se disant que les autres n'ont pas besoin de savoir ça, et quelque chose lui dit que Draco a pensé la même chose que lui.

Le Griffondor arrive sur le chemin de traverse, rentre dans sa petite maison, jette sac et chaussures dans un coin puis monte à l'étage. Il a bien le temps de faire un petit somme avant de commencer ses devoirs. Bah ! Ils attendront, de toute façon il ne lui reste qu'un parchemin à écrire sur les tentacules des pieuvres géantes et ses propriétés, il en a fait une plus grande part entre deux cours pour pouvoir profiter de ses deux journées de libres.

Harry se jette tout habillé sur son lit et ferme les yeux. Deux minutes plus tard on entend une respiration régulière qui indique que le jeune homme est tombé dans un profond sommeil.

Un tambourinement agaçant et persistant résonne dans la maison, le brun se réveille brusquement et se souvient que Remus devait passer le prendre pour aller souper dans ses appartements à Poudlard. Encore à moitié endormi il descend l'escalier et ouvre la porte d'un geste de la main. C'est un loup très angoissé qui entre et qui pousse une beuglante faisant trembler les murs.

-Voilà un quart d'heure que je frappe contre cette porte Harry, j'ai imaginé les pires choses, je savais que tu étais là puisque il y avait de la lumière en bas. Je me suis fait un sang d'encre, ajoute encore le professeur de défense hors de lui.

-Remus je vais bien, arrête de t'inquiéter pour moi, regarde je suis en pleine forme !

-T'as une mine épouvantable, ne peut s'empêcher d'ajouter le professeur Lupin qui se calme aussi sec devant la mine pitoyable du survivant.

-Tu m'invites toujours à souper quand même ? Demande Harry taquin.

-Bien sûr, mais je te suggère de prendre une douche, tu fais peur à voir ainsi, plaisante Remus qui veut se faire pardonner d'avoir mal réagit.

-D'accord ! J'en ai pour cinq minutes, assieds-toi en attendant et sers-toi un verre, tu sais où ils se trouvent ?

Le brun grimpe les marches à toute vitesse et se précipite dans sa salle de bain. Les vêtements enlevés il se lave répandant dans la pièce une bonne odeur de jasmin. De retour dans sa chambre il enfile un boxer puis un jean bleu délavé attrape une chemise et descend rejoindre le loup.

-Tu as fait vite, dit Remus qui s'arrête figé en regardant la poitrine dénudée du garçon.

Harry gêné enfile sa chemise et la boutonne jusqu'en haut.

-Quand as-tu prit le temps de faire ça ? Souffle le professeur qui n'en revient toujours pas.

-Il y a un mois Rem, et ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux-là. Qu'est-ce qui te choque ? Le tatouage ?

-Non je dirais plutôt l'anneau Harry.

-Avant que tu demandes oui je sais ce qu'il signifie, et j'assume ce fait !

-Je ne suis pas choqué Harry, simplement je ne savais pas que tes préférences allaient vers les hommes. Je suis surpris c'est tout ! Dans notre monde l'homosexualité est normal autant que l'hétérosexualité je croyais que tu le savais.

-Oui ben maintenant je le sais, avoue le jeune homme.

-Harry ? Tu veux dire que tu n'en as parlé à personne ! Demande le loup incrédule.

-C'est pas comme-ci j'avais quelqu'un pour en parler aussi ! Et puis où j'aurais trouvé le temps tu peux me le dire? S'agace le brun.

-D'accord, ne t'énerve pas, je ne dis pas ça pour me moquer de toi.

Un blanc s'installe entre les deux hommes, Harry regarde ses chaussures qui n'ont pas grand intérêt quand Remus reprend la parole.

-Est-ce que tu veux savoir quelque chose ? demande le loup-garou. Je veux dire si tu as besoin d'un renseignement je suis là ! Par Merlin ! Je m'exprime comme un Poufsoufle maintenant.

-Non pour l'instant je suis seul et …..

-Seul ? N'as-tu pas eu des propositions ? S'inquiète le professeur de défenses.

-Bien sûr que si Remus, mais un seul homme m'intéresse si tu veux savoir !

-Oh ! Et tu es amoureux de lui ou c'est seulement physique ?

-Amoureux, très amoureux !

-Et je le connais ?

-Tu le connais en effet, mais je crois que tu n'es pas prêt à entendre son nom, j'en suis même sûr !

-Quoi ? C'est si terrible que ça ?

-Pour toi oui, ça risque de te rester en travers de la gorge, ricane Harry.

-Bon si je promets de ne pas m'étouffer, tu me le dis ? Rigole Remus.

-Severus, annonce placidement le Griffondor qui sait qu'il vient de choquer le loup et que sa réponse ne va pas lui faire plaisir.

En effet celui-ci s'assoit lourdement sur le canapé et sidéré pousse un grognement. Le survivant déçu part dans sa cuisine où il fait semblant de mettre de l'ordre alors que tout est en place.

-Cesse de ranger Harry, dit le plus âgé en entrant dans la pièce. Je n'ai aucun problème quant à Severus je te rassure, il y a longtemps que j'ai changé d'avis sur lui. Je sais très bien qu'il n'est pas ce qu'il paraît être ! Non, ce qui me dérange c'est qu'il est avec Lucius Malfoy.

-Et alors ? S'exclame Harry légèrement ronchon. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il vient faire là-dedans celui-là !

-Et alors ! …Tu ne vas pas t'immiscer entre eux n'est-ce pas ? S'étonne Remus encore sous le choc des révélations du jeune homme.

-Si Remus, je vais faire ça.

-Et tu as pensé à Lucius ? Severus ne le laissera pas, même pour toi Harry !

-M'en fous ! Je veux Severus, dit le Griffondor têtu.

-Allons dîner chez moi jeune homme, nous reprendrons cette conversation plus tard, dit le loup qui veut éviter pour l'instant une confrontation directe avec le superbe jeune homme en face de lui.

-Tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis Rem, je te préviens ! Mais je suis d'accord pour un bon repas. Je crève de faim.

-Oui ben tiens ! Comment se passe tes études dis-moi, il paraît que les professeurs sont sans pitié dans cette école.

-Si je te disais ce qu'ils nous font faire tu n'en reviendrais pas, dit le plus sérieusement du monde Harry. Il y a des jours où on frôle le désastre, mais tu veux que je te dise ? Eh bien j'aime ça, ouais, c'est super ! Du feu de dieu !

Les deux hommes transplanent pour Pré-au-lard et discutent tranquillement en se rendant à Poudlard à pied. Après tout la soirée est si belle.


	5. La potion Black Dead

La potion Black-Dead.

Deux ans ! Voilà déjà deux ans qu'il court après le temps. Partant une semaine à droite et à gauche avec le professeur Bonbec et les autres étudiants ou bien voyageant avec le professeur Narcisse pour découvrir d'autres variétés de plantes ou de racines, cherchant des ingrédients rares pour les potions et les onguents sans oublier les poisons et contrepoisons. Des souvenirs pas si lointain mais déjà qui s'estompe pour laisser la place à d'autres plus nouveaux et plus exaltants.

Il a souffert au début de ces semaines d'éloignement forcé. Ne plus voir ou juste apercevoir Severus pendant les rares week-ends où il rentrait chez lui a été un déchirement, puis il c'est dit que finalement cela lui ferai le plus grand bien. Voir si son amour pour le professeur de potions de Poudlard était véritable, après des semaines d'absence il peut dire qu'il est vraiment amoureux de l'homme, plus aucun doute n'est permis !

En deux ans Harry a encore changé, sa peau dorée et les muscles qu'il a pris en font un homme très convoité, surtout par les vampires des contrées transylvaniennes. Harry a refuser une bonne dizaine de demandes d'hommes tous plus beaux les uns que les autres pour devenir calice. Sans parler des elfes et autres personnes qu'ils ont rencontrés lui et ses amis pendant leurs périples.

Là il revient de sa dernière journée d'école où ils ont passé leur temps à faire des potions avec le professeur Laplace. Il est exténué, crevé, même l'année passée ils n'ont pas eu de repos. Ils ont tous passé leurs vacances au bord d'un lac à chercher des algues et à courir après les habitants des profondeurs de ce même lac pour les connaître mieux et apprendre un peu de leurs savoirs. Comprendre comment ces êtres de l'eau se soignent quand ils sont blessés ou mordus par des Stangulots ou par d'autres animaux magiques.

Enfin des vacances ! Et bien méritées cela va s'en dire ! Harry décide de sortir de son lit, il est quand même dix heures et demie. Il a envie de faire un tour à Pré-au-lard ce matin pour trouver des bocaux afin de ranger les racines et les feuilles qui envahissent son petit laboratoire. De plus il va falloir qu'il ajoute des étagères supplémentaires. C'est que deux années de déplacement dans divers pays, il en a ramené des choses ! Le surplus part directement dans ses propres potions qu'il concocte le soir en rentrant de ses cours quand le temps le lui permet, ce qui est de plus en plus rare. Enfin là il va pouvoir si remettre un peu !

Le jeune homme regarde ses fioles alignées dans un ordre impeccable. Presque toutes les couleurs sont représentées, il y a de la plus simple à confectionner comme de la sommeil sans rêve ou l'aiguise-méninge ainsi que de la pimentine ou des filtres de confusion. Puis de la plus difficile à réaliser tel que le véritaserum ou la Black-Dead qui neutralise les effets de magie noire pour quelques heures. Harry se souvient qu'il a mis plus de six mois pour la réussir. Sans parler de toutes les autres.

Lui aussi a un don pour les potions, il sait quels ingrédients il faut mettre pour sauver une mixture qui tourne dans le mauvais sens. Il sait automatiquement quoi ajouter pour adoucir un goût âcre et amer. Bien sûr ce n'est pas venu tout seul ! Il ne faut pas rêver, il y a deux ans de travail acharné derrière tout ça. Il a passé ainsi des heures et des heures dans le laboratoire de l'école qu'il utilise pendant les heures de repas quand il n'est pas aux quatre coins du monde.

Le jeune homme est fier en admirant les fioles, il a plus de six-cent petites bouteilles alignées les unes contre les autres. Probablement que Snape en pâlirait d'envie. Harry a aussi des centaines de bocaux remplis de plantes toutes plus rares les unes que les autres. Sans parler des racines et des fleurs qu'il garde sous un sort pour ne pas altérer leur fraîcheur. Oh ! Il ne garde pas ça pour le plaisir de collectionner, non il a une idée derrière la tête. Une idée qu'il espère se voir réaliser un jour.

Harry se retourne de l'autre côté et sourit devant ses plus précieuses possessions. Des araignées qu'il a fait sécher et qu'il a attrapées en Afrique, elles ont la propriété de rallonger la vie de certaines potions. Des écailles de sirènes qu'il est allé chercher un week-end avec les filles et Julian.

Tout comme des écailles de dragons, mais là aussi il faut qu'il y retourne avec ses amis. Il a aussi ramené des poils de loups-garous pendant leurs transformations, Harry frissonne, se rappeler absolument que ces bêtes-là ne sont pas gentilles mais alors pas du tout ! Des larmes de licornes et de phénix ainsi que du sang de vampires qu'il a enfermé dans un petit coffre en bois et scellé par un sort de son cru. Pour les larmes de phénix il n'a eu aucun mal puisqu'il est allé voir Fumsek qui les lui a données bien volontiers.

Le jeune homme remonte à l'étage sort de chez lui puis ferme la porte en remuant à peine la main. Il se retourne pour s'engager sur le chemin de traverse quand il rentre dans un corps ferme et dur.

-Monsieur Potter décidément vos lunettes ne servent à rien, toujours aussi aveugle !

-Vous êtes venu m'insulter Snape ? Demande Harry qui n'a pas vu le maître des potions depuis si longtemps qu'il ressent aussitôt un frisson de désir le parcourir.

-Non pas aujourd'hui malheureusement, cela dit j'ai besoin de vos services, avoue l'homme en noir sans être pour le moins embarrassé.

Harry ricane devant l'audace du professeur qui l'insulte et qui lui demande en même temps un service, les habitudes ne changent décidément pas !

-Que voulez-vous, Snape ? Interroge malgré tout Harry qui pense bien que l'homme n'est pas venu pour rien et que cela doit être fichtrement important.

-J'ai besoin d'une potion, Potter.

-Laquelle ?

-Black-Dead, annonce l'homme. Je suppose que vous en avez ?

-Comment savez-vous que j'en ai ? Personne ne sait ce que contient mon laboratoire….. Oh ! Dit Harry en soufflant après que son cerveau est fait tilt. Douglas bien sûr, lui seul est au courant ! Et c'est lui aussi qui vous a dit que je suis rentré chez moi ?

-Il s'agit bien de Douglas, et oui c'est lui qui m'a averti de votre retour. Potter allez-vous oui ou non m'en procurer ? Insiste l'homme impatient et nerveux.

-Qu'allez-vous en faire, professeur?

-Un ami en a besoin, vous devez savoir que je ne donnerai pas cette potion à quelqu'un si ce n'était important pour sa survie.

-D'accord ! Mais je vous accompagne, Snape, je n'ai jamais vu cette potion à l'œuvre et je suis curieux de voir quel effet elle a sur la magie noire.

-Hors de question ! Vocifère le maître des potions en colère.

-Je crois que vous n'avez pas le choix, professeur, dit Harry sur un ton doucereux. C'est ça ou rien !

Snape rumine et sa rage est prête à sortir mais il se contient, il a trop besoin de ce remède pour Lucius qui est au plus mal. Comme dit le gamin il n'a pas le choix.

-D'accord, capitule l'amant du blond. Allez chercher la fiole. Mais il est entendu que vous ne ferez pas de commentaires déplacés, j'ai déjà assez de soucis comme ça pas la peine d'en rajouter ! Espèce de foutu Griffondor, ajoute le maître des potions une fois qu'Harry a le dos tourné.

-J'ai entendu ! Foutu Serpentard !

Harry ouvre de nouveau la porte de sa maison, se hâte vers le laboratoire sans se rendre compte que l'homme le suit, puis il prend un sac et y met une fiole de Black-Dead.

-Hum ! Très impressionnant votre stock, avoue le professeur de Poudlard. Je ne pensais pas que vous travaillez autant pendant vos soirées de libre !

-Menteur ! Douglas est très bavard quand il s'agit de moi n'est-ce pas ? Je parie que vous êtes au courant de tout ce qui me concerne !

Snape ne répond pas et remonte les escaliers suivit de Harry.

Une fois dehors Snape pose sa main sur le bras de Harry. Les deux hommes disparaissent et se retrouvent devant les grilles d'un grand manoir entouré d'un parc magnifique. Harry surpris de la beauté des lieux regarde les lettres entrecroisées autour d'un serpent qui retient les grilles fermées, un L et un M. le jeune homme ne met pas longtemps avant de se rendre compte qu'ils se trouvent tous les deux devant le manoir Malfoy. Harry regarde le professeur de potions avec colère.

-J'aurai dû m'en douter ! S'exclame le survivant. Cela ne pouvait être que pour ce fichu mangemort que vous êtes venu me demander ce service.

-Taisez-vous Potter ! Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez, dit Snape en s'engageant dans l'immense maison suivit du Griffondor.

Les deux hommes montent les grands escaliers de marbres blancs et entrent dans une chambre qui fait deux fois celle d'Harry. Justement celui-ci aperçoit dans le lit un homme se débattant avec sur lui un Draco Malfoy essayant par tous les moyens de l'empêcher de se faire mal sans employer la magie.

-Severus dépêche-toi ! Crie celui-ci épuisé. Potter a accepté de te donner la potion ou il faut que j'aille la chercher moi-même ? Demande le jeune blond qui n'a pas encore vu Harry.

-Potter l'a amené lui-même ! Ironise Harry en réponse à la question du Serpentard.

Le blond se retourne vers la voix près de la porte et ne dit rien sur la raison de sa présence.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends ! Fais-lui boire tout de suite je ne vais pas tenir longtemps, dit-il en s'adressant au jeune homme aux yeux verts.

Harry prend la fiole et tend son sac à Snape qui le prend d'un geste automatique. Le Griffondor s'approche du lit, débouche la potion puis se penche vers l'homme qui se trouve en proie à des cauchemars qui doivent lui déchirer l'âme, sa souffrance est telle que Lucius Malfoy s'est griffé le visage et le corps.

-Vas-y pendant que j'arrive encore à le tenir, Potter.

Harry monte sur le lit et s'assoit sur les hanches du mangemort tandis que Draco tient les bras de son père fermement. Le survivant verse le liquide noirâtre dans la gorge de l'homme en lui tenant le menton quand deux mains saisissent les siennes et les tiennent fortement.

-Désolé ! S'excuse le jeune blond. Voilà trois heures que je le tiens je n'en pouvais plus, dit Draco qui a lâché les mains de son père.

-Ne le repoussez pas Potter, il ne vous fera rien, s'inquiète Severus Snape.

-Je n'avais pas l'intention de le repousser, je sais ce qu'il subit en ce moment et je n'ai jamais frappé un homme à terre. Sauf Voldemort mais lui ce n'est pas pareil !

Draco descend du lit et part s'assoir dans le fauteuil le plus proche. Pendant ce temps Harry reste assit sur l'homme torturé et perdu dans un délire que lui seul peut voir et entendre, ses mains toujours prisonnières de celles du plus âgé.

Lucius Malfoy s'apaise enfin, et son corps se détend. Harry en profite pour détailler plus avant le mangemort en état de faiblesse, ses yeux semblent vitreux et des cernes violets creusent encore plus si c'est possible son visage émacié. Les lèvres sont sèches et craquelées, son cœur que le jeune homme voit battre sous sa poitrine dénudée soulève trop rapidement le torse, oui beaucoup trop rapidement.

-Depuis combien de temps est-il dans cet état ? Questionne Harry.

-Il est alité depuis cinq mois, Potter. Mais comme aujourd'hui, depuis trois semaines, répond le maître des potions.

-Il ne pourra pas tenir longtemps comme ça, Snape. Même en lui faisant boire de la Black-Dead tous les jours ! Annonce Harry. Il existe une potion qui peut le soigner, la Malefic-Shadows.

-On sait, Potter, répond Draco. Tu crois qu'on ne travaille pas dessus ! Pourquoi crois-tu que je suis en médicomagie hein ? Pourquoi crois-tu que Severus reste dans son laboratoire toutes les nuits, le problème maintenant c'est qu'il nous manque quelques ingrédients très rares ?

-Et ?

-Et quoi monsieur Potter ? S'agace le professeur fatigué. Allez-y au point où on en est !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il vous manque pour finir cette potion ?

-Monsieur Potter je doute que vous ayez des ….

-Dites-moi simplement ce qu'il vous manque, bordel Snape ! On ne va pas y passer la nuit !

Après un moment où les deux hommes se toisent, Draco un tantinet agacé de les voir s'engueuler une fois de plus répond au survivant.

-Il nous faut du sang de vampires, deux écailles de dragons, et le plus important une pierre noire très rare qui se révèle seulement un jour tous les ans pendant que la lune est alignée avec saturne.

-Oh ! Vous voulez dire que vous avez besoin d'une roche lunaire ? S'étonne Harry. Ou ce qu'on appelle plus communément une pierre noire ?

-C'est ça monsieur Potter, acquiesce l'homme en noir.

-La question, Snape, est de savoir pourquoi vous, vous n'en avez pas ? C'est pourtant un élément indispensable pour les potions !

-Je n'ai plus l'ingrédient principal, répond le professeur malgré lui. Nous avons eu beaucoup d'essais à faire et puis je pensais avoir un peu plus de temps, mais l'état de Lucius c'est dégradé rapidement ces derniers temps ! Vous savez qu'il faut un croisement de lune pour avoir cette pierre et il ne se fera que dans trois semaines. Je ne peux pas attendre j'ai besoin de cette potion tout de suite.

-D'accord ! Dit Harry. Puis s'adressant à Snape il ajoute ; préparez la potion professeur je reviens !

L'homme vêtu de noir se lève et n'a pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit que déjà le brun disparaît de la chambre.

-Il est parti où ? Demande Draco encore éberlué de l'attitude du Griffondor.

-Aucune idée, si tu as besoin de moi je suis dans le laboratoire.

-Ah ! Parce que tu crois qu'il va revenir ? Voyons Severus soit logique deux secondes, il s'agit de mon père ! Et je doute qu'il est envie de le remettre sur pieds. Ils se haïssent depuis des années. Potter ne reviendra pas.

-Je lui fais confiance Draco, quoique tu en dises, s'il dit qu'il reviendra alors il reviendra. Maintenant je n'ai plus de temps à perdre alors laisse-moi travailler et s'il revient envoie-le-moi.

-Ne t'inquiète pas je ferai comme tu voudras, je serai fou de refuser son aide. S'il sauve la vie de mon père alors je promets de ne plus l'insulter et je ferai un effort pour le tolérer ça te va ?

-Haut les cœurs Draco ! On dirait que tu te rends sur l'échafaud, ricane le maître des potions en descendant dans le laboratoire du manoir.

Pendant ce temps chez lui Harry prépare calmement les ingrédients demandés, ceux-ci sont extrêmement rare sans parler de la somme phénoménale qu'il faudrait payer pour se les procurer.

Le jeune homme remonte au rez-de-chaussée, ressort de sa maison et retransplane pour le manoir Malfoy.

-Potter ! S'exclame le jeune homme blond. Tu es revenu !

-Ben il me semble non ! Je n'ai pas dit que c'est ce que ferai après tout ?

-Oui c'est vrai mais je pensais que tu……

-Que quoi ! Que c'était une blague ? Que je laisserais quelqu'un mourir sciemment ? Tu me connais bien mal.

-C'est Lucius Malfoy dont on parle là, Potter ! Alors oui j'avais des doutes quand à ton retour.

-Draco, même s'il s'agit de ton père je ne le laisserai pas mourir, je ne suis pas comme lui !

-Arrête ! Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il a enduré, hurle Draco. Regarde dans quel état il est et dis-moi ce que tu en penses ?

Le jeune homme blond enlève d'un geste de sa baguette le sort de dissimulation qui cache les multiples cicatrices de son père. Le survivant en reste bouche bée, jamais au grand jamais il n'a vu quelqu'un autant parsemé de traces de sortilèges maudits.

Harry s'approche et remarque que Lucius a reçu beaucoup de doloris, c'est probablement pour ça qu'il perd la tête. Le mangemort a dû en recevoir des dizaines et des dizaines pour arriver à ce résultat. Plusieurs sorts de découpes très mal refermés, certainement qu'il n'a pas été soigné à temps sans parler des sorts de magie noire qui ont laissés des empreintes sur sa chair et dans sa magie qui en est complètement bouleversée. D'ailleurs c'est celle-ci qui le tue petit à petit.

-Severus t'attend dans le labo Potter, un elfe de maison va t'y conduire, ajoute le blond devant le silence gênant du Griffondor.

Harry sort de la chambre derrière la petite créature et descend dans les sous-sols du manoir pour rejoindre le maître des potions. Celui-ci le nez dans son chaudron ne l'a pas entendu arriver et soupire en diminuant la flamme sous le récipient en fonte épaisse.

-Avez-vous fini ? Demande le jeune garçon en déballant les ingrédients demandés de son sac en toile. J'ai trouvé ce qu'il vous faut pour la terminer, j'espère juste que vous aurez fini à temps.

-J'avais mis la potion en attente sinon il m'aurait fallu des semaines pour la refaire, avoue l'homme. Je me suis dit qu'ainsi je perdrais moins de temps si jamais j'arrivais à mettre la main sur les derniers ingrédients. Pourquoi me demander si j'aurais fini à temps ?

-Malfoy ne va pas bien, je crains que cela ne soit sa dernière chance monsieur !

-Potter je sais ça, j'aurais dû venir vous voir bien avant que cela devienne aussi grave, admet le professeur en mettant un morceau de pierre noire dans le chaudron. Mais il n'est pas facile de vous trouver, Lucius disait que je n'avais pas à m'abaisser pour lui, quel idiot !

-Vous ne vous êtes pas abaissé Snape, en aucune façon. Je trouve au contraire que vous avez fait preuve de courage.

-Je ne peux pas le laisser mourir, Potter.

-Combien de temps avant de lui faire boire ? Demande Harry.

-Quand j'aurai rajouté les larmes de vampires il faudra attendre seulement cinq minutes, une fiole toutes les deux heures pendant le reste de la journée et toute la nuit.

-Très bien je reste avec vous au cas où vous auriez besoin de moi, d'après ce que je sais ça ne va pas êtres facile, n'est-ce pas ?

- Vous avez raison, Potter, ça risque d'être long mais vous n'êtes pas obligé de le faire, Draco est là il m'aidera en cas de coup dur.

-Non je reste Snape, j'ai un atout dans ma manche et il peut servir croyez-moi !

-Qu'est-ce donc ?

-Je préfère ne pas en parler, au cas où je n'aurais pas à m'en servir j'aime autant que ça reste secret.

-La potion est prête, aidez-moi à la mettre dans les flacons il nous en faut à peu près une vingtaine, dit l'homme sans interroger plus avant le jeune sorcier.

Les deux hommes remontent lentement les marches en silence les fioles dans un sac. Harry sent l'homme derrière lui complètement ravagé, néanmoins à par le visage fatigué il ne le montre pas.


	6. Magie blanche et magie noire

Coucou ! Voilà je pose ce chapitre une journée plus tôt, après tout c'est férié ! Ça vous donnera le temps pour le lire tranquillement. J'espère que l'histoire vous plaît toujours, je vous souhaite une bonne journée et une bonne lecture.

Hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphph

Magie blanche et magie noire.

-Ca y est ? Souffle Draco inquiet en voyant apparaître les deux hommes. La potion est prête ?

Sans répondre au jeune Serpentard, l'homme dépose les fioles de couleurs indéfinissables sur une table et contemple son amant tellement affaibli qu'il se demande si le remède qu'il va lui faire ingurgiter ne va pas le tuer. Snape se retourne vers Draco et Harry, il doit le leur dire par Satan !

-Bien ! Commence le professeur en s'asseyant sur le lit près de son compagnon. Avant que je ne lui donne la première fiole il faut que je vous avertisse des risques encourus.

-Je sais déjà qu'il peut y avoir des risques Severus, admet le jeune homme blond légèrement soucieux.

-Moi aussi, ajoute le brun.

-D'accord ! Mais je préfère que vous l'entendiez encore une fois. Il se peut, commence le maître des potions. Que la magie noire à l'intérieur de son corps rejette le traitement, nous prenons un risque énorme vous le savez ! Je ne vous cache pas que ça peut le tuer, ajoute Snape en caressant tendrement les cheveux blonds de Lucius encore endormi.

-Et si vous ne faites rien il mourra aussi Snape, nous le savons tous les trois, dit Harry sérieusement. Vous n'avez pas d'autres possibilités vous devez lui donner cette potion.

-Tu en parles à ton aise, Potter, mais il s'agit de mon père je te le rappelle ! Je ne tiens pas à le voir mourir.

-Moi non plus je te l'ai déjà dit ! Même s'il ne le mérite pas vraiment je vous aiderais, je ne reviendrais pas sur ma parole.

-Messieurs ce n'est pas le moment ! S'énerve l'homme en noir. Je n'ai pas fini de parler alors laissez-moi terminer. La potion que je vais lui faire ingurgiter va le rendre agressif, non seulement ça mais la douleur va se réveiller et atteindra un seuil très élevée, je dirais même à la limite du supportable. Si vous ne vous sentez pas capable de m'assister sortez de la pièce, je ne vous en voudrais pas, je comprendrais !

-Je reste, dit Draco. Pas question de l'abandonner.

-Moi aussi je reste, ajoute Harry en se rapprochant du maître des potions et en plaçant dans sa main une fiole débouchée.

L'homme prend la potion et la rapproche des lèvres de Lucius puis la verse doucement et entièrement jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Quand il a fini il rend la petite bouteille au jeune homme brun puis se penche vers Lucius et dépose sur ses lèvres un baiser plein de douceur.

Le cœur de Harry se morcèle devant le geste du professeur, il comprend maintenant pourquoi Remus lui a dit que Snape ne laissera jamais tomber Malfoy. Les deux hommes sont profondément amoureux, aucun doute là-dessus !

Pendant un instant, un très court instant les yeux d'Harry se voilent de douleur et ses doigts se crispent sur la fiole vide.

Les trois hommes attendent une réaction de l'homme blond alité, celui-ci les yeux clos ne bouge pas. Pas un bruit ne résonne dans la chambre sauf le souffle laborieux du mangemort.

-Severus ? Demande Draco.

-Ca va agir, attend quelques minutes je……

Snape n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le corps de Lucius se lève de plusieurs centimètres et commence à se tordre. Des gémissements sortent de la bouche du malade et ses doigts malhabiles griffent son visage pourtant déjà marqué.

-Potter aidez-moi il faut le tenir sinon il va se blesser plus qu'il ne faut !

Le Griffondor se précipite et attrape les jambes de Malfoy pendant que Snape lui maintient les bras. Harry sent la force du Serpentard sous ses mains, jamais ils n'arriveront à la maintenir comme ça toute la nuit !

Le jeune homme ne croyait pas s'y bien dire, des heures plus tard et après six fioles avalées, il était toujours là à maintenir les jambes de l'homme qui subissait la pire des tortures. Il savait pour en avoir étudié les propriétés pendant ses cours que cette potion faisait revivre leurs pires moments à ceux qui la buvaient. Sans parler de la douleur physique.

Lucius Malfoy en était au stade où des hurlements atroces sortaient de sa gorge en feu, sa voix devenait rauque à force de crier autant et du sang perlait au coin de sa bouche et coulait lentement le long de sa joue pour se retrouver dans ses cheveux. Snape à ses côtés le maintenait bien plaqué sur le matelas mais malgré cela le blond arrivait encore à se soulever ce qui entraînait immanquablement un grognement de la part du professeur.

A la quinzième potion avalée vers les trois heures du matin, les anciennes blessures de Malfoy s'ouvrirent et des flots de sang en sortirent. Draco se dépêcha de les soigner mais sans utiliser la magie, il ne fallait pas interférer avec son traitement sous peine de voir tous leurs efforts anéantis.

Severus ne peut cacher son désespoir, aucune amélioration jusqu'à maintenant, c'est à devenir fou ! Pourtant il a tout fait comme il faut !

-Professeur ?

L'homme se tourne vers la voix et interdit regarde Potter complètement échevelé, la sueur coulant le long de son front et de son cou, du sang sur les mains, le sang de Lucius qui se meurt doucement devant ses yeux. L'homme regarde ses propres mains et aperçoit le même sang qui rougeoie sa peau, son cœur est lourd mais il se doit d'être fort pour Lucius, pour Draco. Severus se battra jusqu'au bout pour le maintenir en vie, pas question de flancher !

-Ne perdez pas espoir ! Lui dit Harry. Il nous reste encore cinq fioles.

L'homme acquiesce silencieusement sous les cris devenu moins fort du malade qui s'épuise de plus en plus vite. Draco essuie sans s'arrêter les blessures, des nouvelles viennent s'ajouter, il y en a partout, aucun endroit n'est épargné. Des larmes de détresses coulent sur les joues pâles du jeune Serpentard.

Quand toutes les fioles sont bues sur le petit matin, Harry sait que pour l'homme blond tout est fini. Le jeune homme admire la persévérance de Snape et ses gestes de tendresses sans cesse renouvelés sur le mourant. Celui-ci pousse des borborygmes rocailleux et malgré son corps épuisé il se tord encore et toujours.

-Severus ! Hurle Draco. Il est en train de mourir, fait quelque chose je t'en supplie !

-Hein ! Non Draco, on va le sauver, dit le maître des potions qui se perd dans la réalité.

-J'aimerai tenter quelque chose, dit le Griffondor d'une voix calme.

-Il n'y a plus rien à faire Potter, mon père est en train de mourir je te signale ! Panique le blond.

-Je peux le sauver.

-Comment ? S'exclame Snape dans un sursaut d'espoir. On a tout essayé !

-Je vous ai dit que je vous serais utile. Seulement vous devez me promettre de n'en parler à personne. Je ne tiens pas à avoir tout le monde sur le dos après ça ! J'ai réussi à le garder secret jusque-là et je veux que ça le reste. On est bien d'accord ?

-Quoique que se soit Potter je promets de garder le silence, assure Draco. La confiance et l'espérance revenue dans la voix brisée.

-Moi aussi, ajoute le professeur. Pas un mot ne sortira de ma bouche ! J'en fais la promesse, dit-il en lâchant son compagnon.

Le survivant lâche aussi Lucius qui se débat de moins en moins, la vie s'échappant de son corps bien trop vite. Harry se lève et enlève sa chemise qu'il jette sur le premier fauteuil venu puis se place à califourchon sur l'homme dénudé couché dans le lit. Le plus âgé s'agrippe aux bras du jeune homme, ses doigts entrent dans la chair, pourtant Harry ne dit rien.

-Poussez-vous, les exhorte Harry. Et surtout ne nous touchez pas et n'intervenez en aucune façon jusqu'à ce que tout soit fini. Compris ?

Les deux autres hommes opinent et se reculent à une distance respectable du lit ne désirant pas contrarier le sauveur du monde sorcier.

Harry pose ses deux mains sur la poitrine de Lucius qui monte et qui descend rapidement. Les paupières bleuies du possédé s'agitent frénétiquement. Harry se demande encore une fois ce que Lucius a enduré pour être dans cet état. Il faudra qu'il ait une conversation avec Draco et Snape, pense-t-il.

Le brun se concentre et laisse sa propre magie remonter en vague douce et pénétrer les défenses du blond qui hurle sous l'intrusion.

Draco avance d'un pas voulant s'assurer que tout va bien mais une poigne solide le retient en arrière.

-Potter a dit on ne bouge pas Draco ! Alors on fait ce qu'il dit. Si ton père a la moindre petite chance alors laisse-le tenter quelque chose !

Le jeune homme blond baisse la tête.

-Oui, ça va faire mal Malfoy ! Dit Harry en se penchant sur l'homme. Chut ! Ajoute le brun doucement. Chut ! Dit-il contre les lèvres pâles du mangemort. Calme-toi, laisse ton corps suivre ma voix, laisse ta magie sortir et rentrer dans le mien. Je veux que tu t'apaises et que tu m'écoutes Lucius.

L'ancien mangemort s'apaise quelque peu, le temps pour Harry de s'implanter plus avant dans la magie chaotique du blond. Derrière lui Harry entend deux souffles soulagés.

Un grondement de l'homme sous lui lui dit qu'il a réussi la première phase. Le jeune homme brun se rassoit et assure la prise de ses mains à plat sur le torse de Malfoy. Le survivant passe à la vitesse supérieure en essayant d'extirper la magie noire hors du corps ensorcelé. Celle-ci résiste et tente de percer ses propres défenses mais Harry est plus fort quelle et il le sait.

-Vas-y Lucius, hurle Harry. Laisse venir cette saleté vers moi, ne résiste pas, laisse-là sortir !

L'homme résiste malgré tout, la magie noire qui l'habite est très puissante et très destructive. Harry pousse plus en avant son incantation qu'il prononce tout bas tout en sachant qu'il prend des risques énormes pour le blond. Un jet clair aux multiples reflets jaillis des mains du sauveur du monde sorcier pour entrer directement dans la poitrine de l'homme qui arque son dos sous le surplus de magie qui envahit son corps.

Severus et Draco poussent ensemble un léger cri quand ils voient sortir de la bouche du malade une épaisse brume noire qui se meut lentement et sournoisement, rampant comme un serpent malfaisant vers le visage du Griffondor. Harry écarte légèrement ses lèvres et aspire la magie sombre de Lucius qui lâche les mains du jeune sorcier pour les crisper sur ses hanches y laissant sûrement des empreintes de doigts.

Le jeune homme renouvelle l'opération trois fois avant de sentir un léger mieux dans le corps qui se trouve sous lui. Quand la brume maléfique se fait moins dense et qu'enfin elle disparaît, Harry rapproche son visage de celui de Lucius et pose sa bouche sur la sienne pour lui insuffler un peu de sa magie.

Severus et Draco aperçoivent distinctement les blessures se refermer et les immombrables cicatrices disparaître. Un sourire apparaît sur leurs visages fatigués et tendus.

Harry se sent nauséeux, la magie noire qui se trouve désormais dans son corps est détruite par sa propre magie. Il sait depuis longtemps qu'il a cette capacité extraordinaire, depuis la fin de Voldemort en faite ! Un dernier cadeau en somme !

Le jeune homme complètement vidé retombe sur le corps endormi de Malfoy et sombre lui aussi dans un sommeil réparateur.

-Severus ? Questionne le jeune Serpentard. Tu crois qu'on peut les toucher maintenant ?

-Oui c'est fini, je crois que Potter à réussi là où nous avons échoué Draco. Je me demande comment ? Enfin j'en ai bien une petite idée mais ça paraît tellement invraisemblable ! S'étonne le maître des potions qui pour une fois remercie Merlin de connaître Harry Potter.

-C'est sa magie qui a agit n'est-ce pas ? Demande le fils de Lucius. Mais comment est-ce possible ? Aucune magie au monde ne peut combattre des sorts de magies noires aussi puissants.

-A croire que Potter ne fait jamais rien comme tout le monde Draco ? Pourtant tu vois cette fois je ne vais pas le lui reprocher.

-Alors que fait-on de lui ?

-Je vais le porter dans la chambre d'à côté, le temps qu'il récupère. Reste près de Lucius et surtout ne lance pas de sort sur lui ! Je le laverais quand je reviendrais.

Severus Snape maître en potions se penche sur le corps affaibli et endormi du morveux qui repose sur la poitrine de Lucius. L'homme se penche, prend le jeune homme délicatement et le cale entre ses bras.

Draco surpris de voir de la douceur sur le visage de Severus ne dit rien, bah il aura probablement mal vu ! Pourtant, pense le blond. C'est le même regard qu'il a envers Lucius, comment cela se peut-il ?

Le professeur de potion dépose son fardeau sur le lit recouvert d'une belle couverture verte. Son regard d'onyx se pose sur l'anneau d'argent qu'il n'avait pas encore aperçu. Il avait bien vu du coin de l'œil le tatouage mais ça ! Son cœur rate un battement tandis qu'une réaction très perturbante envahit son pantalon.

-Putain Potter ! Il a fallu que vous vous fassiez encore remarquer, murmure l'homme en noir. Maintenant je suis sûr et certain que vous êtes gay puisque cet anneau me le prouve. Mais avant tout vous êtes un homme extraordinaire !

Severus Snape pas très maître de lui finalement, passe une main caressante sur le dragon vert. L'homme ne peut se retenir de pencher la tête pour frôler de sa langue cet anneau qui le perturbe tant puis il se recule vivement. Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire là ? Alors que Lucius est dans la chambre à côté. N'a-t-il plus de morale ? Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?

Le professeur se lève brusquement, enlève les lunettes d'Harry qu'il dépose sur la table de chevet puis recouvre le corps glacé du morveux avec un édredon et enfin sort de la pièce à grande enjambées pour rejoindre les deux Malfoy.

-Comment va-t-il Draco ?

-Il va bien Severus, regarde ! Il n'y a plus aucune blessure sur son corps, si je ne l'avais pas vu de mes propres yeux je ne l'aurais jamais cru ! Potter lui a sauvé la vie. Saint-Potter ! Pour une fois je trouve qu'il porte bien ce surnom ridicule que je lui ai donné un jour. Je ne l'insulterais plus jamais tu peux me croire !

-Draco ne t'excite pas, il y a une contrepartie au faite qu'il ait sauvé la vie de Lucius, tu t'en doutes !

-Je sais Severus. Quand un sorcier sauve la vie d'un autre sorcier il se forme un lien entre eux. Je ne vois pas où est le problème !

L'homme en noir se frotte le nez dans un geste de grande lassitude.

-Tu as raison sur la forme Draco, répond-il. Mais il ne s'agit pas entre eux que d'une dette de vie ce serait trop simple. Il y a beaucoup plus que cela.

-Tu m'inquiètes là, explique-toi !

-Tu sais qu'ils se détestent, Draco ?

-Difficile de le nier, ils se haïssent tellement que quand ils se retrouvent dans la même pièce leurs auras explosent, ricane le blond.

-Si je te dis que maintenant c'est le contraire qui va se produire !

-Hein ! Contraire !... Tu veux dire qu'ils vont devenir amis ! Bah ça nous fera des vacances tu ne crois pas ?

-Non tu ne m'as pas compris, Draco.

-Bon tu parles oui ! On va pas y passer la journée ! Qu'est-ce que Potter a encore fait ? S'énerve le Serpentard.

-Harry Potter et ton père ont mélangé leurs magies Draco, cela veut dire qu'ils vont êtres attirés l'un par l'autre et que ni toi ni moi ne pourrons y faire quoique que ce soit.

-Merde ! Tu veux dire sexuellement ?

-C'est bien ce que je veux dire, mais avec leur haine profonde je crains qu'il n'y ait quelques heurts entre eux.

-Ca c'est sûr, ils vont nier tous les deux leur attirances. Oh putain ! S'écrit le blond après deux secondes de réflexion. Ça va être l'enfer !

-Oui, ça va être l'enfer Draco et nous n'avons pas fini d'entendre hurler dans cette maison.

-Bon là je sature Severus, alors si tu le permets je vais prendre une bonne douche et faire une sieste, dit Draco en se dirigeant vers la porte de la chambre.

-Je vais m'occuper de Lucius, va te reposer on se verra plus tard.

Le maître des potions appelle un elfe de maison pour l'aider à changer les draps poisseux de sang. L'homme blond ne réagit pas quand son amant le prend dans ses bras et le conduit dans la salle de bain. Severus se déshabille et rentre dans la grande baignoire remplit d'eau chaude parfumé, il s'assoit et dépose devant lui appuyé contre son torse le corps nu mais encore très pâle de Lucius.

Avec douceur le professeur nettoie son compagnon des stigmates de leur longue nuit, puis lui lave les cheveux délicatement. Enfin il le sèche avant de lui enfiler un bas de pyjama en soie noire. Quand Lucius a retrouvé son lit, Severus retourne enfiler lui aussi un bas de pyjama puis il revient dans la chambre s'allonger près du blond qu'il prend dans ses bras laissant leur deux torses s'imbriquer l'un contre l'autre.

-Je t'aime Lucius, murmure Severus à l'oreille de son amant ? Quoiqu'il arrive et quoiqu'il se passe n'oublie pas ces mots mon amour.


	7. Lien magique

Lien magique.

Harry se réveille avec un mal de crâne épouvantable, des lutins de Cornouaille s'amusent à sauter partout sous ses cheveux ébouriffés. Le jeune homme à la mine affreuse tend la main sur le côté et attrape à tâtons ses lunettes qu'il pose sur son nez.

-Mal à la tête, Potter ? Demande Draco d'une voix lente en entrant dans la chambre décoré de bleu et or.

-Pire que ça. Tu ne peux même pas imaginer Malfoy ! Répond Harry qui ne s'offusque pas de la présence du blond dans la chambre mais qui aimerait bien qu'on tape avant d'entrer quand même.

-Tiens ! Bois ça, c'est une potion qui te soulagera, dit le jeune homme blond en tendant vers Harry une fiole remplit d'un liquide vert pâle.

-Quelle heure est-il ? Interroge Harry après avoir bu l'horrible mixture et rendu la fiole au blond.

-Il est quinze heures, Potter.

-Hum ! Encore trop tôt, soupire Harry malgré qu'on soit en plein milieu de l'après-midi. Comment va ton père ?

-Je te remercie de demander, grâce à toi il va bien. Severus s'occupe de lui en ce moment. En passant je te signale que cela fait deux jours que tu dors !

-Hein ! Non pas possible, sursaute Harry qui pour le coup se lève du lit comme un ressort.

Draco secoue la tête devant le Griffondor faisant les cent pas dans la chambre et qui frotte ses bras pour essayer d'enlever la douleur persistante.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive encore ?

-Rien, j'ai mal au bras si tu veux vraiment savoir ! Et puis j'ai beaucoup de travail qui m'attend chez moi, il faut que je parte.

-Tu n'es pas en vacances comme moi ?

-Si, mais j'ai des milliers de choses à faire, Malfoy.

-Arrête de m'appeler Malfoy, on a dépassé ce stade tu ne crois pas ?

Pour le coup Harry s'arrête de marcher et regarde suspicieusement son ennemi de toujours. Quoi ! Il a bien entendu là, le blond lui propose une trêve, Si vite !

Le Serpentard debout dans la pièce attend stoïquement, il sait que le survivant réfléchit, pas la peine de le brusquer. Un Griffondor ne se brusque pas ! Il faut laisser le temps à son cerveau de faire le travail, c'est-à-dire penser correctement.

Oups ! Se dit Draco, il a promis de ne plus insulter le rouge et or, vilain Draco, pas gentil ça ! Oui bon, quand c'est seulement dans sa tête il peut non ? Il ne va quand même pas renoncer à une des plus grandes joies de son existence ! Et puis en étant aimable avec Harry, chose qu'il s'était promis de faire un jour, il pourra se rapprocher de l'objet de ses pensées, l'homme qui le fait fantasmer depuis quelques temps et pour qui il ferait n'importe quoi.

-D'accord je t'appelle Draco et tu m'appelles Harry, dit celui-ci les cheveux complètement dans tous les sens.

-Harry ?

-Quoi !

-Tu prends une douche et tu t'habilles, on t'attend en bas. Severus a fait préparer un repas à ton intention, il a dit que si tu ne te levais pas il viendrait te tirer par la peau des fesses.

-Hum ! L'image est charmante, ricane le brun.

-Tu n'a pas mangé depuis deux jours tu dois avoir faim de toute façon ?

-Dis à ce tortionnaire que j'arrive Draco et oui j'ai une faim de loup.

Le blond tique sur le mot loup puis sort de la chambre dans ses propres pensées. Harry se dirige vers la salle de bain l'esprit embrumé et enlève le reste de ses vêtements pour se glisser sous la douche. Le jeune homme souffle de plaisir sous le pommeau qui laisse couler magiquement de l'eau chaude sur son dos endolori. Il se savonne lentement, avoir tenu Lucius Malfoy toute la nuit laisse des séquelles forcément ! Ses bras s'en souviennent encore.

Le jeune homme ceint une serviette autour de ses hanches, ramasse son pantalon et son boxer puis rejoint la chambre. Juste au moment où il a enfilé son sous-vêtement la porte s'ouvre sur un homme vêtu de noir qui entre sans façon.

-Ben voyons ! À quand le troisième ? Ronchonne Harry.

-Potter, encore à traîner ! S'exclame le maître des potions.

-Et vous ? On vous a pas appris à frapper aux portes avant d'entrer ?

-Je pensais que vous vous étiez rendormi, pas que vous sortiez de la douche ! Ronchonne l'homme qui n'a aucune intention de s'excuser.

-Vous êtes venu me tirer par la peau des fesses ? Ricane le survivant en le regardant dans les yeux.

-Potter ! Vous êtes exaspérant. Nous devons discuter de ce qui c'est passé avant-hier et des conséquences qui vont en découler, Explique l'homme en évitant de fantasmer sur le corps séduisant qui se trouve devant lui.

-Non ! Je ne crois pas, se renfrogne Harry.

- Vous ne croyez pas quoi ? Et habillez-vous par Merlin ! Arrêtez de vous pavaner comme ça !

-Ça vous gêne ? Et ben tant pis pour vous, il ne fallait pas entrer sans frapper !

-Avec des raisonnements de gamins on va aller loin, Potter !

Harry qui n'a pas failli aller chez les Serpentards pour rien, se rapproche de l'homme ténébreux.

« -Putain ! Pense le Griffondor. Il est sexy en diable cet abruti. Je parie qu'il ne s'en rend même pas compte. Et moi je suis là devant lui, à moitié dévêtu, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais mon pauvre Harry. Il ne veut pas de toi tu te rappelles ! Il est déjà amoureux ! Tu vas te ridiculiser encore une fois.

-Potter ! Soupire Snape en soulevant le menton du jeune homme au regard devenu soudain attristé. Potter ! Redemande-t-il d'une voix plus douce en voyant cette fois le jeune homme se détourner d'un air fier et droit.

-Je sais, répond Harry découragé.

-Vous savez quoi ?

-Non rien, laissez tomber, je me suis fait des idées et je retombe, j'ai l'habitude, ce n'est pas grave.

-Quelles idées ? Murmure Snape contre l'oreille d'Harry.

Le jeune homme surpris par le ton rauque de la voix du maître des potions relève lentement la tête. Il n'a pas le temps de réfléchir que deux lèvres chaudes prennent possession des siennes et qu'une main baladeuse se promène sur son torse et caresse son anneau d'argent.

Harry ouvre légèrement la bouche sous la pression exigeante du professeur. Quand leurs langues entrent en contact l'une avec l'autre le jeune sorcier ne peut retenir un gémissement de bonheur et de plaisir. Une danse débute entre les deux, elle n'est pas tendre mais sauvage, brutale, possessive. Un besoin impératif de goûter à l'un et à l'autre, de s'imprégner de leurs odeurs.

L'homme en noir fouille, suce, mordille. Ses mains passent partout sur le corps bouillant du Griffondor qui se liquéfie littéralement. Harry se tient avec les deux mains à la nuque de l'homme qui le rapproche brusquement plus près de son corps une main posée sur ses reins. Un cri sort de la bouche d'Harry que Snape étouffe aussitôt sous la sienne, leurs deux érections pressées l'une contre l'autre lance au jeune homme des pics de plaisir jamais atteint jusque-là.

Snape se rend compte subitement que cela risque d'aller trop loin et repousse le Griffondor d'un mouvement brusque. Celui-ci étonné du revirement du maître des potions le regarde sans comprendre.

-Potter arrêtez de me dévisager de la sorte ! Je suis désolé, je suis allé trop loin.

-C'est tout ce que vous trouvez à dire ? Se rebiffe Harry très frustré.

-Il n'y a rien d'autre à dire, c'est une erreur qui ne se reproduira pas soyez-en certain !

-Ok ! J'ai compris, dégagez Snape. Foutez le camp bordel ! Hurle le brun en le poussant hors de la chambre.

L'homme sort calmement en priant Harry de les rejoindre Draco et lui dans le salon sans tarder.

-Allez-vous faire foutre Snape ! Réplique le Griffondor hors de lui tout en claquant la porte derrière le professeur.

Le rouge et or enfile son pantalon qu'il reboutonne en pestant et sa chemise que quelqu'un a déposé sur le fauteuil et descend les escaliers d'un pas rageur. Il entre dans le salon où il sait trouver les deux hommes et se place devant ceux-ci.

-Ah Harry ! Assieds-toi s'il te plait, demande Draco. Veux-tu un café ou un thé ? Vas-y sers-toi, Severus à fait porter des brioches et des croissants exprès pour toi, ou un dîner si tu préfères.

-Je n'en veux pas, mais un café sera le bien venu Draco, je te remercie.

Le blond remplit une tasse qu'il tend au jeune homme dont les yeux verts sont encore emplis de fureur. Draco se tourne vers le maître des potions semblant lui demander ce qui c'est passé là-haut. L'homme l'ignore et se tourne vers la fenêtre espérant trouver une échappatoire.

-Harry ! Sollicite le blond en se détournant de Snape, que vas-tu faire maintenant ? Je veux dire au sujet de mon père.

-Rien !

-Quoi rien ! S'exclame incrédule le Serpentard.

-Je sais ce que vous allez me demander, dit le Griffondor un brin sarcastique. Mais ne vous en faites pas vous ne me verrez plus sauf si par mégarde on se croise dans le chemin de traverse. Faites semblant de ne pas me voir et je ferais pareil de mon côté.

-Harry, s'étonne Malfoy, ce n'est certainement pas ce que j'allais suggérer !

-Ah non !

-Non heu ! Vu ce que tu dois partager avec Lucius…. Eh ben…. Je pensais que…

-Draco ! Je ne vais rien partager avec ton père, mets-toi ça dans la tête. Il n'y aura jamais rien entre lui et moi, c'est clair non ?

-Mais il y a un lien tu ne peux le nier Harry !

-Je sais, s'énerve le brun….écoute, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai sauvé la vie de ton…père que je ne le déteste plus tu comprends ? Cet homme a pourri mon existence presque autant que Voldemort et c'est rien de le dire !

-Pourtant monsieur Potter, dit d'une voix glaciale le maître des potions. Vous savez que le lien qui est entre vous se fera de plus en plus fort !

-Je sais Snape, je ne suis pas idiot, rétorque le brun.

-J'aurai pensé que justement vu votre grande….sagesse, ajoute le professeur ironique. Vous auriez compris ce qu'implique le mélange de vos deux magies.

-Hey ça va hein Snape ! Je ne veux pas me lier à Lucius Malfoy. Pourquoi vous tenez tant à le jeter dans mes bras ? Je croyais que vous étiez amant !

-Potter ne vous faites pas plus bête que d'habitude, vous savez que vous n'avez plus le choix !

-Je le sais bien bordel ! Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Mais sachez une chose Snape. Si un jour je suis avec lui je ne partage pas, en aucune manière, ajoute Harry en voulant blesser le professeur.

-Je m'en irais Potter soyez tranquille. Vous ne m'aurez pas dans les pattes !

-Severus ! S'écrit le jeune Serpentard.

-Draco, se sera la seule solution.

-Mais tu aimes mon père !

L'homme en noir ne répond pas à Draco et se tourne vers le brun.

-Avant de partir vous avez une dernière chose à faire Potter, et je ne saurais trop vous recommander de ne pas l'oublier.

-Vous vous êtes renseigné ou lu un livre sur la question ?

-Effectivement, j'ai eu deux jours pendant que vous dormiez pour savoir de quoi il retournait.

-De quoi vous parlez ? S'enquiert le Serpentard qui n'y comprend plus rien.

-Un truc à faire Draco, rassure-toi rien de grave, mais j'y vais seul. Est-ce qu'il est réveillé ? Demande le rouge et or.

-Depuis une demi-heure, oui Harry et il va bien il a repris tous ses esprits, c'est incroyable ! Répond le blond sous l'œil étonné de Snape qui n'avait pas encore remarqué que ces deux anciens élèves s'appelaient par leurs prénoms et se tutoyaient. Tu ne veux pas que je vienne avec toi ?

-Non Draco, nous devons êtres seuls. Je ne lui ferais pas de mal si c'est ça qui t'inquiète !

-Je ne m'inquiète pas pour ça, je te fais confiance. Après tout tu lui as sauvé la vie ce n'est pas pour le tuer maintenant. Ce qui m'embête c'est qu'il va être déstabilisé de te voir. Même si on lui a dit que c'est grâce à toi qu'il s'en est sorti, je ne pense pas qu'il comprenne.

-C'est un grand garçon Draco, il sait se défendre, crois-moi pour l'avoir déjà testé. Sa baguette laisse des traces et ses sorts sont très douloureux.

Harry sort de la pièce, monte les escaliers du hall et se rend directement dans la chambre du maître de maison. Le Griffondor entre sans frapper, après tout c'est l'habitude ici non ! Et puis tant qu'il y est pas la peine de le saluer non plus il n'est pas venu pour faire des courbettes devant ce putain de mangemort. Harry se rapproche du lit les yeux ancrés dans ceux gris acier de l'homme alité.

-La politesse monsieur Potter vous ne connaissez pas ? Siffle l'homme qui essaye de se lever sans pourtant y réussir.

-C'est l'habitude des personnes qui vivent sous ce toit Malfoy, d'entrer sans frapper, rétorque le brun. Et puis je préfère encore saluer un scrout à Pétard que votre auguste personne.

L'homme blond pince les lèvres tandis que son regard se fait plus dur.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? Demande celui-ci en se recouchant vaincu par sa trop grande faiblesse. Si vous attendez un remerciement vous pouvez toujours attendre, ricane Malfoy.

-Non je ne suis pas là pour ça espèce de véracrasse mal embouché, je sais bien qu'un merci vous écorcherez la bouche.

-Alors vous êtes là pour quoi ? Insiste l'homme qui préfère ignorer les insultes du survivant.

-Je dois finir ce que j'ai commencé il y a deux jours Malfoy, dit Harry en souriant d'un air mauvais et calculateur.

-C'est-à-dire, expliquez-vous que diantre, Potter !

-Je dois à nouveau vous insuffler de ma magie pour que la vôtre soit totalement remise en place. Ce n'est pas une option Malfoy, alors arrêtez de vous triturer les méninges pour y échapper. Vous n'avez pas le choix ! Rajoute Harry en voyant le blond avoir un mouvement de recul.

-Comment allez-vous procéder ? Murmure Malfoy père en blêmissant. Vous pouvez le faire en restant loin de moi ? Parce que là je crois que je vais vomir.

-Tut, tut, Malfoy. On a peur ? Demande Harry doucereusement en s'asseyant sur le lit et en enlevant de nouveau sa chemise.

-Arrêtez ça ! Qu'est-ce qui vous prend de vous déshabiller par Salazar !

-Je vous l'ai dit, je dois finir ce que j'ai commencé, continue le brun en retirant les draps et en s'asseyant sur les hanches du mangemort qui n'a pas encore la force de bouger.

-Potter !

Harry ne l'écoute pas et pose ses mains sur le torse de l'homme pour la deuxième fois en deux jours. Après une légère concentration une chaleur irradie et envahit le corps pâle seulement habillé d'un boxer noir. Des fils de magies ondulent entre les deux hommes, elles entrent et elles sortent de leurs corps comme une danse sensuelle. Les couleurs se mélangent, le rouge et le vert, l'or et l'argent. Les fils se tortillent, tantôt brillants tantôt pâles jusqu'à paraître presque invisibles puis reviennent plus forts, plus solides et plus colorés que jamais.

Harry, un sourire espiègle au coin des lèvres envoie grâce à sa magie une décharge de pur plaisir dans les reins de l'homme qui lui agrippe aussitôt les hanches violement. Le Griffondor sent contre ses fesses le membre du blond devenir très dur en quelques secondes et son corps trembler de désir. Le jeune homme un rien sadique remue lentement d'avant en arrière ses fesses sur le bassin de Malfoy qui ne peut retenir des gémissements qu'il essaye de retenir en vain.

-Potter ! Râle le blond. Qu'est-ce que vous n'avez fait ? Cessez tout mouvement je vous prie, souffle Lucius la tête rejetée en arrière.

Harry ne répond pas et se contente de sourire d'un air narquois et de continuer ses mouvements pendant que ses fils de magie achèvent le lien. Le blond résiste devant le plaisir qui lui brûle de plus en plus le bas-ventre, il sent monter son désir, il sait qu'il ne va pas tenir longtemps. Peste soit de ce Potter ! Peste soit de Voldemort qui a entré en lui cette magie noire qui a obligé le survivant du monde sorcier à lui sauver sa misérable existence.

Ledit survivant après dix minutes de torture légèrement perverse se penche sur Lucius et colle sa bouche contre la sienne, l'homme blond ne résiste plus et plonge sa langue dans l'antre chaud du plus jeune puis il se raidit tandis que son membre douloureux laisse échapper sa semence dans son boxer. Harry se recule lentement laissant Lucius récupérer son souffle.

Harry ne se l'avouera jamais mais au moment où Lucius Malfoy s'est laissé aller entre ses bras il a ressentir comme un désir fulgurant pour l'homme. Le lien entre eux avance plus rapidement que ce qu'il croyait. Peut-être ne va-t-il pas avoir beaucoup de temps après tout ! Le seul moyen qu'il ait et qu'il s'éloigne de lui et pour ça ses études sont un bon moyen.

-Le lien est finalisé Malfoy, dit le jeune homme en descendant du lit. Je serais curieux de savoir ce que votre amant dirait s'il savait quel pied vous venez de prendre grâce à moi ?

-Vous l'avez fait exprès ! S'indigne Lucius Malfoy fatigué.

-A votre avis ?

-Potter ! Souffle le blond en se redressant légèrement sur ses coudes.

-Hum, articule le Griffondor en remettant sa chemise. Quoi Malfoy ?

-Merci, dit l'homme avant de tourner le dos à son ennemi de toujours, s'horrifiant des mots qu'il vient de prononcer.

Incrédule Harry se demande s'il a rêvé. Il a bien entendu Lucius Malfoy prononcer un mot qui ne figure pas dans son vocabulaire ? Le jeune homme regarde une dernière fois la tête blonde qui dépasse des draps puis sort de la chambre et du manoir. Pas la peine d'aller revoir les deux autres, il n'a pas envi de discuter encore et encore.

Arrivé chez lui en transplanant, Harry rejoint immédiatement sa douche pour évacuer un trop plein de tension dirons-nous, déjà Severus qui l'embrasse avec passion. Puis, mais ça Harry ne l'avouera jamais, avoir eu Lucius sous lui et le voir se répandre pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient là aussi Rah ! Le jeune homme en sortant de sa salle bain se jette sur son lit avec un soupir de lassitude. Deux secondes plus tard une respiration douce et tranquille résonne dans la pièce. Un survivant très fatigué à plat ventre sur son lit rêve de cheveux blonds et noirs.

Dans un manoir c'est une autre histoire, un homme blond alité tempête et rouspète après son amant qui refuse d'accéder à sa requête.

-Lucius, je ne sais pas si tu es en état d'entendre l'histoire de la vie de Potter. Il faut te reposer d'abord, ensuite nous verrons.

-Nous devons avoir cette conversation tout de suite Severus, je me fiche de mon état pour l'instant. Cet insupportable gamin vient de ma sauver la vie et je veux essayer de comprendre pourquoi !

-Pas question ! Grogne le maître des potions agacé. Tu vas encore sortir de tes gonds, à chaque fois que tu le vois tu fonces tête baissée vers lui pour le provoquer. Alors parler de lui !

-Severus je veux que tu me parles de lui, comment veux-tu que je sache comment il est en réalité si tu me ne dis rien ! Ça fait des années que tu le côtoies ! Severus, je ne te le demanderai pas deux fois !

-D'accord ! Mais reste tranquille.

L'homme blond pousse un imperceptible soupir, il croyait que son amant n'allait jamais céder.

-Je te fais grâce de ses années chez ses moldus, commence le professeur. Sache seulement qu'ils l'ont traité pire qu'un chien. Et encore, un chien on le nourrit et on le caresse, lui n'a rien eu de tout ça. Juste des coups et des injures, Potter a subit ça pendant toute sa jeunesse.

-Dumbledore n'a rien fait pour faire cesser ça ? Demande Lucius.

-Il n'avait pas le choix, ou c'était ça où les mangemorts ! Ensuite il y a eu Poudlard. On peut dire qu'il y a été heureux même si parfois Voldemort faisait une apparition et lui pourrissait la vie. Ou mon injustice à son égard. Je me demande encore comment le gamin s'est sortie de tous ces pièges monstrueux ! J'ai finalement compris qu'il avait une chance infernale mais aussi une magie très puissante.

Quand le lord noir est revenu avec un nouveau corps, je me suis dit que là c'était foutu ! Mais je ne pouvais pas laisser faire ça, alors je l'ai entraîné, des jours et des jours durant il a subit des entraînements intensifs. Pas une seule plainte n'est passée entre ses lèvres, pourtant tu peux me croire quand je te dis que je n'ai pas été tendre avec lui.

-Et moi qui le raillais à chaque fois que je le voyais dans Pré-au-lard ou quand je ne rendais à Poudlard! Comment ai-je pu être aussi aveugle ? Et surtout comment ai-je pu suivre aveuglément le seigneur des ténèbres dans sa quête insensée ?

-Ne te blâme pas Lucius, j'ai suivi le même chemin que toi.

-Non Severus tu as vu clair bien avant moi, et tu l'as aidé de ton mieux, et tu as risqué ta vie pour lui.

-Lucius, tu as fais la même chose, simplement tu as mis un peu plus de temps pour comprendre de quoi était capable l'autre fou. N'oublie pas ces centaines de gens que tu as sauvé, n'oublie pas ses enfants que tu as sortie des griffes de Greyback. Ne dis pas que tu n'as rien fait, c'est faux ! Vas-tu oublier tous ces jours où tu t'es retrouvé enfermé dans les cachots pendant que ces imbéciles te torturaient ?

-Non Severus, je n'oublierai pas ça, ni les actes que j'ai commis au nom du lord noir, ça restera éternellement dans mon cœur. Je veux changer, je dois changer !

-Alors commence par tolérer Harry Potter et tu découvriras un homme bon et juste. Tu découvriras aussi un gamin borné et têtu, frondeur et insolent, mais c'est ce qui fait qu'il est lui ! Apprends à le connaître Lucius et le plus tôt sera le mieux.


	8. Plantes et potions

Plantes et potions.

-Et voilà qui je trouve sur mon chemin ! Peste Harry tout bas en regardant Severus et Lucius qui s'avance vers lui. Même dans Londres il faut que je tombe dessus et là pas moyen de les éviter ! Et ses deux imbéciles de serpentards sont magnifiques par la barbe de Merlin !

Le professeur aux yeux d'onyx vêtu d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise bleue foncée chuchote dans l'oreille du blond qui lui est vêtu d'un pantalon de ville de couleur sombre et d'une chemise blanche. Harry se demande, curieux, ce qu'ils peuvent se raconter ?

-Monsieur Potter, salue le maître des potions qui se demande si le jeune homme va leur parler ou les ignorer.

Harry qui n'a jamais fuit, loin s'en faut. Enfin si mais la dernière fois ça ne compte pas, se dit-il en lui-même. S'avance vers le professeur qui l'entraîne malgré lui vers la ruelle la plus proche suivit de Lucius Malfoy. Tout ce petit monde disparaît et réapparaît dans un vaste champ où seuls quelques cerfs et biches gambadent.

-Putain ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez Snape ? Ramenez-moi tout de suite à Londres espèce de malade ! Hurle le jeune sorcier hors de lui qui n'aime pas qu'on le fasse transplaner sans savoir où il va.

-Langage monsieur Potter, dit le professeur. Nous avons des choses à mettre au point et la dernière fois vous êtes partie un peu trop rapidement.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez mettre au point ? Tout a déjà été dit il me semble !

-Ce que veux dire Severus, monsieur Potter, dit Lucius d'une voix calme. C'est qu'il s'inquiète pour moi, oui je sais c'est risible, allez-y vous pouvez vous moquer je ne dirais rien.

-Pourquoi s'inquiète-t-il ? S'enquiert Harry qui n'a pas envie de rire. Il sait ce qu'il y a à savoir sur le lien, et puis c'est plutôt à vous de vous faire du souci ! Répond Harry en regardant l'homme droit dans les yeux.

-Non je ne m'en fais pas monsieur Potter. Bien que j'eusse aimé que Severus trouve une autre solution, je suis heureux de vivre et pour ça je vous en remercie. Comme Draco me le fait souvent remarquer, à l'heure qu'il est je serai sous trois mètres de terre et vraiment vous comprendrez que je n'y tenais pas tellement, sourit le blond.

-Tu ne peux nier que tu souffres de son absence Lucius ! Tu as besoin de sa présence près de toi, il faut qu'il le comprenne !

-Severus c'est toi-même qui m'as dit de lui faire confiance, laissons-lui du temps pour gérer ça et ensuite on verra.

-Laissez-moi respirer un peu, je ne me sens pas prêt à partager ma vie avec deux hommes, avoue Harry qui ne s'est pas rendu compte qu'il a dit ; deux hommes.

Ceux-ci se regardent et sourient, oh ! Très légèrement, pas la peine de faire voir que le lapsus du jeune homme leur fait plaisir.

-Jusqu'à quand ? Soupire le professeur Snape qui n'est pas patient et qui aimerait bien mettre le Griffondor dans leur lit pour pouvoir profiter de ce corps si tentateur et si bandant que s'en est douloureux, surtout pour Lucius.

-Laissez-moi finir mes études d'abord messieurs, répond le jeune homme. Maintenant ramenez-moi là où vous m'avez kidnappés et essayez de m'éviter à l'avenir !

-Monsieur Potter vous avez ma parole, annonce Lucius en serrant sa main dans celle de Severus pour qu'il garde son calme. Pas la peine de gâcher leur chance par une dispute idiote.

Au moment de partir en transplanant le jeune homme se retourne vers Lucius et voit que l'homme, en sueur et les mains tremblantes, cache son mal-être derrière un calme apparent. Harry baisse la tête et la relève aussitôt puis s'approche du blond aux yeux gris et le serre contre lui pour apaiser sa magie tumultueuse. Lucius se raidit puis enfin laisse son corps répondre à celui du Griffondor. Sans un mot les deux hommes restent ainsi quelques secondes puis Harry en jetant un dernier regard vers Severus disparaît de la vue des deux sorciers.

Six mois d'études viennent de passer. Harry est débordé de travail. On est en mai, jusqu'à maintenant il a tout fait pour éviter les deux hommes dans les rues du chemin de traverse et dans Pré-au-lard, il sait qu'il pourrait facilement succomber à leurs charmes. Pas toujours facile pourtant de ne pas fléchir ! Il évitait aussi Poudlard et souvent c'est Remus que venait le voir chez lui le soir après les cours. Remus qui se doutait de quelque chose mais qui ne posait jamais de question, il attendait simplement qu'Harry en parle de lui-même.

Sa magie le rendait parfois malade de ne pouvoir approcher Malfoy père mais il tenait bon, pas question de céder ! L'autre ne devait pas se sentir mieux, pire que ça même, il devait souffrir énormément de l'éloignement du rouge et or. Le jeune sorcier ressentait les effets même éloignés du blond.

Enfin quand il parle de douleur….. Il faut avouer aussi que son corps réagissait d'une autre façon en pensant à Lucius Malfoy et bien des fois il devait se soulager pour évacuer le trop plein de désir qu'il lui brûlait les reins. Snape lui, devait se faire un grand plaisir de s'occuper de Lucius le soir dans leur lit, alors pourquoi devrait-il s'en faire après tout ! Mais pourquoi ressentait-il de plus en plus le besoin d'être avec eux et de sentir leurs mains sur son corps en fusion?

Harry secoue la tête pour enlever toutes ses pensées gênantes, il prend sa besace et sort de l'université l'esprit fixé sur sa prochaine destination.

Le Griffondor transplane dans un lieu des plus dangereux et magnifique qui soit, les arbres sont immenses et la végétation dense. Des centaines d'oiseaux perchés sur les branches piaillent dans un concert assourdissant avant de s'envoler quand le jeune homme apparaît soudainement devant eux.

Penché sur une fleur très rare d'une blancheur irréelle. Seul dans un endroit hostile en plein milieu de la jungle Amazonienne. Le survivant content de lui, regarde dans ses mains un superbe serpent vert qu'il vient d'attraper juste avant que celui-ci ne le morde.

« -N'as-tu pas autre chose à faire que de venir me faire sentir tes crocs ? Siffle Harry en fourchelang au serpent qui relève la tête, étonné. Si je te repose dans l'arbre tu me laisses finir mon travail tranquillement sans essayer de me mordre ?

« -Qui es-tu toi ? Demande le reptile aux couleurs chatoyantes allant du vert clair au vert plus foncé en arrêtant de se tordre entre les mains d'Harry pour s'échapper.

« -Un simple étudiant qui aimerait finir son travail au plus vite, petite créature.

« -Puff ! Petite créature toi-même, humain-qui-parle-notre-langue. Que cherches-tu d'ailleurs par ici ? A part des morsures et des piqûres.

« -Je m'apprêtais à cueillir cette fleur quand tu es apparu. J'en ai besoin pour mes potions et mes onguents, répond le jeune homme en déposant délicatement le serpent à côté de lui.

« -Tu es un sorcier ? J'ai entendu parler de vous par certain animaux de la forêt, dit le serpent en remontant sur une branche pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Harry. De temps en temps on en voit un traîner par ici, ils viennent tous chercher ces fleurs que tu trouves très belles mais qui en réalité renferme un poison mortel.

« -Ouais ! Tu remarqueras que je mets des gants pour la couper.

« - Je vois !.... Dis-moi, ajoute le reptile en penchant la tête sur le côté. Tu n'aurais pas dans ton sac un rongeur quelconque, genre rat, lapin, même s'il est tout petit il fera l'affaire.

« -Pourquoi tu as faim ? C'est pour ça que tu voulais me mordre. Hey !...... Tu n'as pas vu un peu trop gros là ?

« -Ben si j'avoue, ricane le goinfre vert en dardant sa langue. Mais tu es la seule proie qui s'est jeté sur moi.

« -Je ne me suis pas jeté sur toi je te signale, je ramassais des fleurs et puis de toute façon ton venin n'aurait pas agit sur moi, je suis immunisé.

« -Bah c'est bien ma veine ça ! Et comment ça se fait ? En principe les humains ne supportent pas le venin, surtout le mien. Tu avoueras que pour ça nous sommes les plus forts hein ?

« -Vantard ! Vous êtes tous comme ça, ou c'est seulement toi ? Se moque Harry qui s'assied près de son nouvel ami. Enfin pour te répondre, j'ai dû me battre avec un serpent des plus terribles, genre humain tu vois !

« -Et tu as gagné ?

« -Ben oui puisque je suis toujours là, ricane le survivant. En mourant ce mage noir m'a donné un peu de sa magie, enfin surtout un peu de ses pouvoirs.

« -Donc tu es devenu à ton tour un mage noir ? Demande le reptile très bavard.

« -Eh ben non tu vois ! Ma magie étant plus pure que la sienne ça a été tout bénéfice pour moi. Cela dit je m'en sers très peu.

« -Pourquoi ?

« -Pas envie que ça se sache, les sorciers crieraient au scandale et j'ai pas envie de les voir débarquer chez moi pour demander des comptes. Vu les incapables qu'il y a au ministère, rien que des idiots, sauf ma Mione et le père de Ron bien sûr !

« -Alors ça mon pote t'as raison, même ici dans la jungle c'est comme chez les humains il y a des abrutis. Hier il y avait cette andouille de singe qui s'amusait à me tirer la queue, j'ai bien essayé de le mordre mais il a filé tellement vite que mes crocs se sont plantés dans le tronc d'un arbre. Ne souris pas sorcier ! Il a fallu plus de deux heures pour que je m'extirpe de là.

« -Bon ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie mais il faut que je parte, dit le jeune homme en se levant. Je suis attendu et si on ne me voit pas revenir ils vont s'inquiéter. Cela dit nous nous reverrons sûrement puisque je viens assez souvent dans le coin.

« -Ouais, et puis c'est rare de tomber sur quelqu'un avec qui on peut discuter. Allé je te retarde pas plus. Salut l'humain ! Dit le serpent en remontant dans les branches se préparant pour pister une autre proie plus facile peut-être et surtout plus petite.

Harry regarde disparaître l'animal avant de transplaner et de retourner à l'université. Il entre impatient dans le laboratoire de potions et y trouve le professeur François Laplace devant un chaudron remplit d'un liquide bleuâtre qui laisse échapper des bulles transparentes et très fines. Il est tard, et les cours sont finis depuis longtemps mais le jeune homme profite de la salle qui est mise à la disposition des étudiants qui le désirent.

-Harry ! Vous avez trouvé vos fleurs ?

-Bien sûr François, dit le jeune homme en les sortants justement de son sac et en déposant ces merveilles de la nature sur ta table. Vous en doutiez ?

-Non, j'étais sûr que vous alliez les trouver, vous avez un flair avéré pour ça. Comme pour trouver les créatures magiques d'ailleurs ! Quelle potion allez-vous tenter ce soir ? Demande l'homme intéressé. La potion d'oublie-éternelle ou la potion de la mort-douce ?

-Oublie-éternelle, répond Harry en continuant son travail. Je me demande quand même pourquoi on nous apprend à faire des potions aussi dangereuses. N'y a-t-il pas un code de déontologie même pour les potionnistes ?

-Non Harry, le meilleur des potionnistes doit savoir faire un poison mais à chaque poison qu'il fera il devra trouver un contrepoison. Demandez à votre ancien professeur ! Je suis sûr qu'il en connaît un rayon là-dessus.

-Ouais ça je n'en doute pas !

-Tiens ! En parlant de ça, Quand partez-vous en Islande ?

-Demain sans doute ! Ce soir je vais chercher mon autorisation chez le directeur et écouter ses dernières recommandations, répond le jeune homme rieur tout en allumant le feu sous son chaudron.

-Oui, il est très protecteur envers vous Harry. Ceci dit il n'a pas tort, les dragons des glaces sont les plus dangereux, leurs gueules crachent du feu à plus de vingt mètres. Je trouve que le professeur Bonbec ne devrait pas vous laissez y aller seul, un de vos camarade aurait pu vous accompagner.

-Le professeur dit qu'ils ne sont pas prêts pour s'attaquer à un aussi gros morceau, ajoute Harry en mettant délicatement dans son chaudron une plume de phénix.

-Tandis que vous oui ?

-Il faut croire ! Admettez que jusqu'ici je ne m'en sors pas trop mal !

Un discret toc, toc, à la porte interrompe les deux hommes qui se tournent dans un bel ensemble en voyant entrer un étudiant en médicomagie.

-Monsieur Malfoy ! Entrez donc, qu'est-ce qui vous amène dans la section des potions si tard le soir ? Demande le professeur Laplace.

-On m'a dit qu'Harry se trouvait ici, répond le jeune homme blond en regardant vers le brun occupé à mettre des racines de murlaps dans son chaudron. J'aimerais lui parler monsieur.

-Salut Draco ! Entre, laisse-moi deux secondes s'il te plait le temps de rajouter les fleurs, dit Harry très concentré.

-Bien messieurs je vous laisse ! Harry, il faudra finir cette conversation un de ces jours.

-Laquelle François ? Celle sur les dragons ou sur le fait que le directeur me protège un peu trop ?

L'homme part en riant tandis que Draco s'assied sur une chaise attendant calmement que le Griffondor ait fini sa potion. C'est une demi-heure plus tard que le brun se relève, éteint le feu sous son chaudron, refroidit magiquement le liquide brûlant et le met dans des fioles. Harry étire son dos endolori et croise le regard du blond qui sourit.

-Ca te dire de venir chez moi Draco ? Comme ça j'aurais le temps de prendre une douche et puis Remus doit passer dans un quart d'heure et je ne veux pas le faire attendre.

Au doux nom de Remus le cœur de Draco fait un bond dans sa poitrine.

-Non ça ne me dérange pas Harry, je ferais ainsi connaissance avec ta maison. Severus dit que tu l'as bien arrangé et que le désordre ne règne pas en maître.

-Laissons de côté Snape je n'ai pas envie de parler de lui. Ah bordel ! J'ai presque oublié de me rendre chez Douglas. Allez viens on y va de suite. Putain ! Je vais être en retard. Remus va se demander ce que je fous, déjà que je lui ai fait faux bond hier !

Harry entre dans le grand bureau suivit du blond, le directeur lève un sourcil devant les deux garçons qui s'avancent vers lui. L'homme pose sa plume sur le parchemin qu'il était en train de signer et croise ses mains.

-Bonsoir messieurs ! Je suppose que tu viens chercher ton autorisation Harry ?

-Oui, répond le brun.

-Tu as bien réfléchi ? Un dragon des glaces ! J'hésite à te laisser partir seul, je serais plus rassurer si tu étais accompagné.

-Je veux y aller seul, je n'ai pas besoin d'un chaperon, Douglas. Jusqu'à maintenant tout c'est très bien passé non ?

-Ok, dit le directeur de l'université. Tu as gagné, mais à la moindre blessure, au moindre ennui, tu reviens ici tout de suite ! On est bien d'accord ?

-Ouais ! Bon on se sauve, mon parrain doit m'attendre maintenant. Et ne vous en faites pas je vous donnerais de mes nouvelles en revenant, après tout vous avez un rapport à faire à Snape.

Une fois dehors les deux étudiants transplanent dans le chemin de traverse puis se mettent à courir. Un certain loup-garou faisant les cents pas devant la maison du Griffondor soupire soulagé en le voyant arriver, débraillé certes ! Mais entier. Il n'ignore pas les nombreuses sorties dangereuses qu'il accomplit, comme s'il voulait oublier quelque chose.

-Désolé Rem, une potion à finir, il y a longtemps que tu es là ? Il faut que je pense à te donner le mot de passe ça t'évitera d'attendre dehors, dit le brun tout d'une traite en ouvrant la porte.

-Bonsoir Professeur !

Le professeur de défense se tourne vers la voix douce qui vient de le saluer.

-Bonsoir monsieur Malfoy, répond Remus en se demandant ce que le blond fait là.

-Allez entrer, vous n'allez pas rester dehors maintenant ! Crie le Griffondor depuis l'intérieur.

Remus et Draco obéissent et se rendre dans le petit salon.

-Attendez-moi j'en ai pour deux minutes, je veux juste prendre une bonne douche, avoue Harry. Les vapeurs de chaudrons ne sont pas bonnes pour les cheveux et la peau. Servez-vous, Remus tu sais où ça se trouve, sert donc Draco s'il te plait !

-Que désirez-vous boire Draco ? Interroge le loup quelque peu hésitant devant son ancien élève.

-J'avoue qu'un bourbon me ferai du bien, professeur Lupin.

-Alors va pour deux bourbons, la journée a été rude aujourd'hui, avoue le loup qui porte les marques d'une grande fatigue.

Les deux hommes prennent place chacun dans un fauteuil et Draco laisse sa curiosité prendre le dessus et parcourt la pièce des yeux. Ouais pas mal ! Bon on est loin du manoir Malfoy, mais quand même Harry a su se construire un petit nid bien douillet.

Remus ne dit rien et laisse le blond à son examen minutieux. Il trouve le jeune Malfoy changé, déjà la dernière fois il s'en était rendu-compte. Le garçon est plus sage, plus réfléchi, les insultes ne fusent plus comme avant. Même ce besoin constant de rabaisser toujours tout le monde à disparu. Lucius qu'il voit de temps en temps présente les mêmes symptômes ! Le mot fait pouffer le professeur Lupin.

Draco tourne son regard vers le loup qui esquisse un sourire moqueur. Le Serpentard se redresse sur son fauteuil, le verre tremblant dangereusement dans sa main.

-Je peux savoir ce qui vous amuse professeur ? S'insurge le blond qui n'aime pas qu'on se foute de lui.

-Oh ! Je pensais à vous et à Harry quand vous étiez élèves à Poudlard. Vous avez changé tous les deux, en bien je le précise ! Dit-il en évitant de parler de Lucius Malfoy.

-La guerre nous a transformé Professeur Lupin, il fallait prendre des décisions très vite sans penser aux conséquences. Cela dit je ne regrette aucune de mes actions quelles soit bonnes ou mauvaises.

-Oui, dit pensivement le loup, il nous a fallu arriver à des extrémités que nous n'aurions jamais faites en temps ordinaire. Moi non plus je ne regrette rien.

Les deux hommes devisent tranquillement pendant un bon quart d'heure, Harry à l'étage enfile un pantalon propre ainsi qu'une chemise et rejoint son parrain d'adoption et son non moins nouvel ami, Draco Malfoy.

Voilà bien six mois que le blond est venu le voir un après-midi à l'école pendant une pause. Les débuts ont été un peu difficiles et puis petit à petit ils ont fini par discuter librement. Au début Harry refusait catégoriquement que Draco parle de son père et puis un peu à la fois il n'a pu s'empêcher de poser lui-même quelques questions qui lui torturaient l'esprit.

Harry a ainsi appris que les deux hommes sont ensemble depuis la fin de la grande bataille, depuis la mort de Narcissa en faite. Que les sentiments sont nés entre eux pendant que Severus soignait son ami blessé. Celui-ci avait été retrouvé dans les cachots du manoir de Voldemort en piteux état.

Pour être franc, lui a avoué Draco, son père était en train de mourir. Il agonisait dans la saleté et le sang, son propre sang. Quand le mage noir s'est aperçu que Lucius le trahissait, chose qu'il a apprise grâce à la loyauté de Bellatrix Lestrange qui n'aimait pas son beau-frère, une rage folle s'est emparée de lui.

Le mangemort a été attrapé et torturé pendant des heures et des heures, perdant un peu plus la tête sous les coups de doloris et de sectum sempra et autres sorts des plus violents de magie noire sous la baguette de Voldemort. Et cela a continué ainsi pendant des jours et des jours jusqu'à ce qu'il ne ressemble plus à rien et enfin jusqu'à ce qu'il n'amuse plus personne.

Il était devenu une loque ensanglantée et vide. Il est resté sans manger ni boire de longs jours, même Severus ne pouvait l'approcher sous peine de se faire tuer, lui a raconté Draco encore sous le choc de ce son père avait vécu dans les sombres cachots.

-Comment l'avez-vous sorti de là ? A demandé Harry curieux de savoir.

-Quand tu as fini par tuer ce serpent, Harry. Aussitôt qu'il est mort Severus et moi sommes partis sans attendre pour le manoir du lord. Sur place on a éliminé le reste des mangemorts qui gardaient les prisonniers. On savait qu'ils avaient ordre de les tuer si face-de-serpent ne revenait pas.

Harry se secoue et revient au présent sous le regard inquiet de ses amis.

-Tu vas bien ? Demande Remus, tu étais un peu pâle là !

-Je vais bien Remus, juste un souvenir !

-Bon moi je vous laisse, dit Draco en se levant, tu dois te lever de bonne heure demain Harry. Donne-moi de tes nouvelles en arrivant s'il te plait !

-Mais ! Tu ne voulais pas me parler de quelque chose ?

-Ce n'est pas urgent ça peut attendre, répond le jeune blond.

-Ah ! D'accord, repasse demain si tu as le temps dans ce cas.

-Bonsoir Professeur Lupin, susurre Draco souriant et terriblement séducteur devant un homme des plus étonné mais qui se lève néanmoins pour prendre la main fine entre ses doigts plus rugueux.

Après le départ de Draco Malfoy, Harry éclate de rire devant son parrain qui se rassoit lourdement sur son fauteuil.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? Demande le loup surpris.

-Il lui prend qu'il te drague Remus !

-Quoi ! Tu veux rire là ?

-Oh non Rem, mais si tu voyais ta tête !

-Ben c'est inattendue ! Avoue-le Harry ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire Remus ? Répondre à ses avances ou refuser ?

-Refuser bien sûr ! Je suis trop vieux pour lui tu ne crois pas ? Et puis qui voudrait d'un loup-garou ?

-Lui Remus, assurément, alors laisse-lui une chance. Qu'est-ce que ça te coûte hein ?

-Je ne sais pas…..c'est quand même le fils de Lucius Malfoy et je crois que ça ne lui plaira pas.

-Donc tu n'es pas contre Rem. Dis….tu ne me cacherais pas des choses toi ?

-Non, pas plus que toi Harry, se venge le loup tout en sachant que le jeune homme ne lui dit pas tout lui non plus.


	9. Le dragon des glaces

Le dragon des glaces.

Harry se réveille lentement, son esprit et son corps sont encore dans les brumes du sommeil. Un timide soleil fait son apparition entre les rideaux et forme des ombres sur les murs blancs de sa chambre. Le jeune homme se lève pensant d'un seul coup qu'aujourd'hui va être une journée très mouvementée. Il ne croyait pas si bien dire !

Harry se précipite à la salle de bain en maugréant contre les rêves qui l'envahissent de plus en plus et qui ont la fâcheuse habitude de laisser des traces poisseuses entre ses draps. Décidément ces deux anciens mangemorts ne lui foutront pas la paix même dans ses rêves !

Tout en sachant qu'il est injuste envers les deux hommes qui jusque là ont respecté l'idée de le laisser tranquille, Harry ne peut s'empêcher d'être de mauvaise foi. Il entend quand même dans sa tête une petite voix qui lui dit qu'il est amoureux de l'un et que pour l'autre ça ne saurait tarder si ce n'est pas déjà fait !

Loin de s'en réjouir le Griffondor décide qu'il a pensé assez à eux pour la journée. Après un bon petit-déjeuner et s'être vêtu de vêtements plus chauds qu'à l'ordinaire, Harry part dans la zone de transplanage et se rend à l'université.

Le professeur Bonbec qui l'attend sur la pelouse du parc lui donne les dernières recommandations et lui tend le portoloin qui le conduira vers sa destination. Le professeur lui rappelle aussi qu'en cas de danger il peut toujours transplaner pour se mettre à l'abri et que le portoloin le ramènera immédiatement ici quand il le désirera.

Ce que le jeune homme ne sait pas, c'est que dans le bureau du directeur un homme vêtu complètement de noir s'inquiète de le voir partir seul pour affronter un des plus terribles dragons qui existe.

-Pourquoi as-tu signé son autorisation, Douglas ? Grogne l'homme d'un ton froid pour la vingtième fois. Cet idiot va encore se jeter sur le danger comme d'habitude ! Depuis le temps tu le connais non ? Vous êtes amis il me semble !

-Severus, répond le directeur de l'université en regardant Lucius assis devant son bureau et qui ne dit rien. Si je ne l'en croyais pas capable jamais je n'aurais signé ce parchemin. Arrête de t'inquiéter par l'enfer ! Et puis c'est un apprentissage indispensable pour tous les apprentis potionnistes.

L'homme ne répond pas, il regarde dans la cour un jeune sorcier aux cheveux ébouriffés qui discute avec un de ses professeurs. Lucius intrigué par le silence de son amant se lève et s'approche de lui. Aussitôt que le blond pose ses yeux sur le survivant sa magie déborde. Son cœur s'emballe en voyant la silhouette de celui qui lui a sauvé la vie, ses mains tremblent et une douleur atroce dans la poitrine lui coupe le souffle le faisant haleter.

-Lucius tu vas bien ? S'inquiète le professeur de Poudlard devant la souffrance que le blond ne peut cacher. Va t'asseoir je t'en prie !

Lucius ne répond pas, il n'entend plus rien. Les battements de son cœur se font plus rapides et plus douloureux, sa magie s'affole, il a l'impression de perdre pied. Là pour le coup il se sent vraiment mal. Il n'a jamais été comme ça avant, qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive non d'une gargouille !

En bas Harry ressent le même malaise et tourne subitement la tête vers le bureau de Douglas. Un regard, non plutôt deux regards le transpercent. Le jeune homme n'entend plus le professeur Bonbec, il n'entend que les appelles désespérés et silencieux de Lucius Malfoy. Harry souffre de plus en plus, il ne peut pas partir dans ces conditions il faut qu'il agisse avant et même si sa raison lui dit que non il ne peut faire autrement. Il ne peut laisser l'homme souffrir ainsi.

Harry ferme les yeux et transplane dans le bureau de Douglas. D'un regard envers l'homme il s'excuse de son entrée brutale et se sent soulagé quand le directeur lui fait signe de la main que ce n'est rien.

Harry s'avance vers le blond accroché au dossier d'un fauteuil, Severus le soutenant doucement mais fermement pour l'empêcher de tomber.

-Poussez-vous Snape ! Tout de suite, dit-il d'une voix forte devant l'hésitation du maître des potions.

Celui-ci recule de mauvaise grâce et rejoint Douglas près du bureau. Harry après quelques pas rejoint Lucius Malfoy et sans perdre de temps le prend dans ses bras. Aussitôt un soupir de soulagement émane des deux hommes qui se tiennent ainsi pendant un long moment puis doucement Harry approche ses lèvres rougies du visage de Lucius et frôle sa peau qu'il trouve délectable et tellement douce.

« -Putain ! Pense Harry. Je suis en train de cajoler Malfoy et je trouve ça totalement plaisant, je dirais même que j'aime ça. Rah ! Par Merlin, foutue magie ! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ce jour-là ?

L'homme blond accroché à ses épaules ne le lâche pas et gémit sous la caresse du plus jeune. La douleur part lentement, trop lentement. Ils ont besoin du contact de l'un et de l'autre cette fois-ci. Mais pourquoi cette fois en particulier ? Est-ce que Malfoy c'est inquiété à son sujet à cause de la dangerosité de sa sortie en Islande ? Ou le lien entre eux se fait encore plus fort ?

Harry sent nettement le désir monter en flèche dans ses reins, l'homme face à lui doit être dans le même état, pense-t-il. Sans réfléchir davantage le jeune homme pose ses lèvres sur celles du blond et sans le moindre remord plonge sa langue dans l'antre de Lucius qui répond aussitôt au Griffondor.

Un plaisir, non par Merlin c'est plus que ça ! Raisonne le jeune homme extatique. Les deux hommes s'embrassent comme-ci demain n'existait plus, leurs mains se cherchent et se caressent cherchant leurs peaux nues sous leurs vêtements. Leurs corps se rapprochent encore plus leur faisant sentir les bosses proéminentes et terriblement excitées qui déforment leurs pantalons.

Pendant ce temps Severus et Douglas sortent du bureau silencieusement. L'homme au regard de jais souffre de voir Lucius si abandonné dans les bras de Harry, son Harry, les deux hommes qu'il aime si passionnément.

Dans le bureau les gémissements de plus en plus forts retentissent, deux corps se frottent l'un contre l'autre pour hâter une libération plus que nécessaire. Les deux hommes ne tardent pas et se tendent en même temps dans un cri de pur plaisir. Les bouches se séparent mais les bras ne se desserrent pas, Lucius et Harry profitent du moment présent sans se poser de questions, elles viendront plus tard.

-Merci, murmure le blond contre l'oreille du survivant.

-N'en prenez pas l'habitude Malfoy, répond Harry doucement sans trace de colère ou de sarcasme.

-Je sais Potter, ça ne se reproduira pas. D'habitude je contiens la douleur mais pas cette fois, je ne comprends pas pourquoi !

-Je sais, je l'ai ressenti, elle est arrivée comme une vague brûlante et dévastatrice. Je n'ai pas pu faire autrement que de venir, c'était plus fort que moi, il fallait que je vous touche.

Les deux hommes se séparent à contrecœur. Harry retient difficilement un sourire en voyant l'état de leurs pantalons, d'un geste de sa main il répare les dégâts occasionnés par un trop grand désir.

-Monsieur Potter comment va Lucius ? Demande Snape à Harry en le voyant sortir du bureau.

-Il va bien professeur, répond le jeune homme. Sur ce je n'ai pas le temps de rester là Snape, ajoute Harry. Je vous suggère de le rejoindre et de vous en occuper vous-même.

Harry n'attend pas que le ténébreux professeur pose des questions et sort à grandes enjambées de l'université. Il prend le portoloin qui se trouve dans son sac et l'active pour se sentir tout de suite transporter dans un autre endroit, beaucoup plus froid celui-là et beaucoup plus calme, enfin apparemment !

Harry complètement gelé se jette un sort de réchauffe tout en se dirigeant vers la demeure du dragon, en espérant qu'il ne soit pas déjà parti chasser. Dans cette partie du monde le ciel est plombé et tout est blanc à perte de vue. Il n'y a pas âme qui vive ici, les moldus ne peuvent approcher cet endroit protégé par des sorts magiques et les sorciers préfèrent éviter d'y venir.

Le Griffondor aperçoit la grotte de glace et s'en rapproche en silence. Pas un seul bruit ne rompt la quiétude du lieu. L'entrée est gigantesque et laisse apercevoir des stalactites sortir du sol. Le jeune homme un peu trop téméraire rentre dans l'habitat du dragon et décide d'en explorer les coins et recoins.

Après avoir dépassé des carcasses vides et des os en pagailles qui jonchent le sol, Harry pénètre de plus en plus en profondeur dans la grotte. L'animal ne s'y trouve pas, rouspète le survivant en voyant l'immense couche de la bête où reposent quelques œufs bleus pâles. Profitant de l'absence du dragon Harry ramasse une griffe ainsi qu'une ancienne corne qu'il se hâte de mettre dans son sac.

Revenu dehors à l'air pur, le jeune homme décide d'attendre le retour du géant des glaces. En regardant autour de lui il aperçoit un peu plus loin un monticule de neige qui lui servira d'abri et décide de s'y cacher. La tête brûlée comme dirait Snape, ne pense pas à protéger ses arrières et c'est comme ça que surpris par une ombre au dessus de lui Harry n'a que juste le temps de rouler dans la neige et de lancer un sort cuisant sur le gigantesque dragon en colère pour éviter un coup de griffe mortel.

-Ah putain…saloperie de bestiole, ronchonne le jeune imprudent. Tu es vicieux hein ? Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre tous les deux ! Dit Harry en se relevant d'un bond.

Le dragon plus loin posé sur la neige écarte ses ailes blanches d'une envergure impressionnante, Harry aperçoit les nervures bleutées qui sillonnent l'intérieur de ses appendices. Sa tête fièrement dressée surplombée de deux cornes longues et effilées semble écouter les imprécations du microbe qui se trouve devant lui.

Le dragon est entièrement blanc, il se fond dans le paysage, ses pattes griffues raclent le sol glacé et sa longue queue terminée par des pointes probablement empoisonnées fouette l'air. L'animal majestueux ne bouge pas, les deux se regardent et se jaugent.

Puis elles arrivent comme un raz de marée, puissantes, grondantes, venant du fond de la gorge de la créature des neiges. Harry a juste le temps d'invoquer un bouclier magique pour se protéger, mais il sent quand même une des flammes lui brûler atrocement le bras. L'animal va recommencer, alors s'en réfléchir Harry se met à courir pour mettre plus de distance entre eux, il ne tient pas à finir en rôti.

Le dragon crache pour la deuxième fois des flammes, sa gueule largement ouverte laisse voir une rangée de dents assez impressionnantes et qui ne donne pas envies de s'en approcher plus.

-Loupé ! Dragon, crie le brun qui vient de rouler par terre.

La bête en colère se relève lentement en battant sa queue furieusement sur le sol gelé, ses ailes se déploient puis il prend son envol s'élevant haut dans le ciel tournoyant au dessus d'Harry ne le quittant pas des yeux une seule seconde.

-Hey ! Tu attends quoi hein ? Tu crois que tu vas me surprendre une deuxième fois ? Hurle le survivant en levant la tête vers le géant des glaces.

Le dragon plonge griffes en avant et essaie d'attraper le jeune homme par les épaules. Mais Harry plus prompt lui lance un autre sort cuisant sur les pattes et profite que l'animal soit déstabilisé un quart de seconde pour lui enlever quelques écailles à l'aide d'un autre sort avant que celui-ci ne reprenne de la hauteur. Le jeune insensé enfourne dans son sac les précieuses écailles blanches pendant que l'animal attaque une fois de plus l'étranger qui ose le déranger.

-Ouah ! C'est pas passé loin dis-moi ! Raille le brun qui présente une estafilade sur l'épaule. Cela dit maintenant que j'ai ce qu'il me faut je vais te laisser tranquille, dit Harry en s'adressant au dragon furieux.

Celui-ci ne l'entend pas de cette oreille et lance vers le Griffondor un grondement suivit d'une langue de feu dévastatrice. Le géant s'énerve, il n'aime pas qu'on lui tienne tête. Le jeune homme invoque de nouveau son bouclier qui éclate sous le coup de queue qu'il n'a pas vu venir et qui lui entame tout le flanc gauche. Harry pousse un cri de douleur et tombe à genoux, pourtant s'en perdre plus de temps il prend dans son sac le portoloin et disparaît à la vue du dragon qui rugit de mécontentement.

Aussitôt à l'université Harry transplane vers le chemin de traverse pour se soigner, il n'a pas envie de voir les autres autour de lui, il ne parle pas de Draco de Douglas ou de Remus, non il parle des étudiants qui par curiosité et parce qu'il est celui-qui-a-vaincu viennent le voir à cause de sa célébrité.

Arrivé chez lui Harry jette son sac dans un coin et monte l'étage difficilement, une douleur sans nom lui étreint les tripes.

-Merde ! Je crois que j'ai déconné là, soupire-t-il en enlevant ses vêtements et en entrant sous la douche.

Un brouillard noir l'envahit, ses yeux ne voient plus rien, le néant l'enveloppe sans qu'il ne puisse rien n'y faire. Harry s'effondre lourdement dans la baignoire tandis que l'eau continue de couler sur son corps inanimé.

Remus très inquiet de ne pas avoir de nouvelles se précipite chez le jeune homme une fois les cours terminés. Il prononce le mot de passe que son neveu lui a donné et entre dans la maison silencieuse. Non, pas si silencieuse que ça puisque le loup entend l'eau de la douche couler, signe qu'il est rentré et qu'il va bien. Il décide quand même d'attendre et de voir par lui-même, il sait que Harry se soigne seul la plupart du temps.

Dix minutes plus tard le jeune homme n'est toujours pas descendu, inquiet le professeur monte à l'étage et se dirige vers la salle de bain. Il appelle Harry qui ne répond pas et pour cause. Remus excédé et de plus en plus inquiet rentre finalement dans la pièce et pousse un cri d'horreur en voyant l'état du garçon. Vite il éteint le robinet attrape une grande serviette pour envelopper le jeune homme blessé, puis se rend dans la chambre et le couche sur son lit.

Un coup d'œil aux blessures lui dit qu'il ne peut rien faire, le conduire à Poudlard ou faire venir madame Pomfrech rendrait Harry furieux. Sans réfléchir davantage Remus prend une plume et un parchemin puis envoie une missive express à Draco qui saura quoi faire puisqu'il est en troisième année de médicomagie

Cinq minutes plus tard Remus ouvre la porte au jeune Malfoy qui entre accompagné du directeur Diddle.

-Ou est-il ? Demande le blond tout en présentant rapidement Douglas au loup.

-Là-haut, je l'ai déposé sur son lit, il est dans un sale état, Draco, ajoute Remus.

Les trois hommes montent en vitesse et découvrent le survivant transpirant abondamment et souffrant énormément. Draco enlève la serviette de bain et retourne légèrement Harry sur le côté, ses yeux se froncent en voyant l'état de sa blessure. Le jeune médicomage passe sa baguette sur le corps inerte et ce qu'il voit ne lui plait pas du tout.

-Professeur Lupin vous pouvez m'aider ? Souffle le blond.

-Oui, que faut-il que je fasse, Draco ?

-Tenez-le solidement, il faut extraire la pointe empoisonnée qui c'est fichée dans son côté.

Le professeur maintient les bras d'Harry pendant que Draco aidé de sa baguette fait venir à coup de accio l'objet incriminé. Un liquide bleu sort de la blessure en même temps que la pointe et se répand sur les draps.

-Heureusement qu'il rejette le poison, dit le Serpentard, c'est bizarre je n'ai jamais vu ça ! Sa magie fait barrage, elle expulse le venin.

-Oh ! Voilà l'explication, dit Douglas. Je me demandais pourquoi il n'avait jamais été empoisonné jusqu'ici. Alors que ses camarades revenaient invariablement avec une morsure ou deux lui s'en sortait toujours sans dégât.

-Ce n'est pas le cas cette fois-ci, annonce Remus.

-Ouais ! Ajoute Draco en étalant une épaisse crème sur la blessure après l'avoir désinfecté magiquement.

-Bon messieurs je vous laisse, je dois retourner à l'université j'ai une réunion importante qui commence dans cinq minutes. Je vois que Harry est entre de bonnes mains, si jamais vous avez besoin de quoique que se soit vous savez où me trouver n'est-ce pas monsieur Malfoy ?

-Heu ! Monsieur le directeur je ne pense pas que demain nous puissions aller à l'école Harry et moi, pourriez-vous prévenir nos professeurs ?

-Bien sûr monsieur Malfoy ce sera fait, prenez le temps qu'il vous faudra…..

L'homme est interrompu par des coups donnés contre la porte d'entrée. Remus descend les marches deux par deux pour aller ouvrir et se retrouve nez à nez avec le très froid Severus Snape.

-Severus !

-Oui Lupin c'est bien moi ! Répond le maître des potions un brin sarcastique.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Voir Potter, on m'a dit qu'il était rentré et qu'il allait mal.

-Comment sais-tu ça ? Personne n'est au courant.

-Je le sais ça suffit non ! Commence à grogner l'homme en noir.

-D'accord entre, dit le loup qui ne veux pas se disputer sur le pas de la porte avec son collègue.

-Ou est-il ce gamin irresponsable ?

-Là-haut dans la chambre, Severus. Draco est en train de la soigner. Je te préviens Snape, je te laisse monter si tu sais te montrer aimable.

Un reniflement dédaigneux répond au loup qui suit le maître des potions dans les escaliers. Les deux hommes entrent dans la chambre pendant que Douglas après avoir salué Severus sort de la maison et transplane dans un léger tourbillon de cape.

-Severus ! S'étonne Draco, comment as-tu su ?

-Devine ?

-Oh père ! Il a probablement ressenti la douleur d'Harry !

-Qu'a-t-il fait à ce dragon pour se retrouver dans cette état ? Souffle le terrible professeur de potions qui sent son cœur faire une embardée devant le corps affaibli du Griffondor.

-Je ne sais pas mais en tout cas il a dû le mettre terriblement en colère, répond Draco en finissant de bander le flanc du jeune homme encore dans les vapes. Voilà j'ai fini, pour l'instant il n'y a rien d'autre à faire à part attendre. La brûlure de son bras est soignée et l'estafilade à son épaule est déjà refermée. Je lui donnerai la potion antidouleur quand il se réveillera.

-J'ai besoin d'une bonne tasse de thé, Draco, Severus, ça vous dit ? Demande le loup en voyant le regard du maître des potions se voiler un instant.

-C'est exactement ce dont j'avais besoin, professeur Lupin, avoue le blond.

-Non merci ! Je reste ici au cas où, prenez votre temps, leur dit Snape qui s'installe sans façon dans un profond fauteuil sans faire plus attention aux autres.

En bas dans la cuisine Remus est songeur, Draco sourit quand il voit l'homme verser la moitié du thé sur la table.

-Là je crois que ça suffit, se moque Draco. Les tasses n'en peuvent plus.

-Oh ! Quel idiot ! Marmonne le loup en s'apercevant de sa bévue. Je me demandais comment Severus avait appris pour Harry et je n'ai pas fait attention à ce que je faisais.

-C'est mon père qui a averti Severus, professeur Lupin, répond le blond calmement.


	10. Dilemne dans la serre

10 Dilemme dans la serre.

-Mais comment l'a-t-il su Draco ? Demande le loup étonné que Lucius Malfoy soit au courant qu'Harry soit blessé.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit à moi de vous le dire, j'ai déjà trop parlé, professeur Lupin.

-Il se passe quelque chose entre eux trois, j'en suis certain…. Il va falloir que j'aie une discussion sérieuse avec Harry. Je crois qu'il s'est encore mis dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou. Enfin ce n'est pas que ça m'étonne mais je croyais qu'il s'était assagi de ce côté-là. Qu'a-t-il encore imaginé ?

Draco ne répond pas et sirote son thé tranquillement en regardant du coin de l'œil le loup-garou. L'homme est beau, pense le blond. Ses cheveux châtains clairs avec quelques mèches un peu plus blondes retombent souplement sur ses épaules. Ses magnifiques yeux dorés lui chavirent le cœur à chaque fois que le loup pose son regard sur lui, comme en ce moment d'ailleurs.

-J'ai quelque chose sur le nez Draco ? Rigole doucement Remus avec un sourire.

Draco sursaute prit en flagrant délit de contemplation, il repose sa tasse sur la table de la cuisine manquant de renverser le reste du thé et se lève en enfonçant ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon.

-Professeur je…

-Draco, je ne suis plus ton professeur depuis longtemps, alors si tu m'appelais Remus, demande l'homme avec gentillesse. Et puis je pense qu'on va être amené à se voir plus souvent tu ne crois pas ?

Le blond soulève un sourcil interrogateur.

-Plus souvent ? Interroge-t-il avec un espoir au fond des yeux.

-Si Harry continue de se blesser ainsi je crois que tu vas devenir son médicomage préféré, dit avec une pointe d'humour le loup-garou.

-Oh ! Je croyais que....

-Que quoi ?

-Non rien laissez tomber ! Soupire le jeune homme en sortant de la pièce le cœur en miette.

« -Ben voyons ! Qu'est-ce que je croyais hein ! Pense Draco. Il a sûrement déjà quelqu'un dans sa vie et il n'a pas envie de s'encombrer d'un autre homme. Ou alors c'est parce que je suis un Malfoy et qu'il pense que je n'en vaux pas la peine. Mais si moi je l'aime, est-ce que ça ne compte pas !

-Draco ! Demande le loup en posant une main sur le bras du blond. Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Celui-ci sursaute encore une fois, décidément il va falloir qu'il arrête de faire ça sinon il risque de devenir Poufsoufle. Par Merlin ! Manquerai plus qu'il ne devienne quelqu'un dégoulinant de bons sentiments.

-Pourquoi ça n'irai pas ? Répond-il en relevant la tête avec défi.

-Peut-être parce que je viens de te faire de la peine, avoue Remus qui a suivit le Serpentard en dehors de la cuisine.

-Non c'est moi et mes pensées idiotes, professeur. Ce n'est rien je vous l'ai déjà dit.

-Remus ! Draco. Appelle-moi Remus, lui rappelle le loup en se rapprochant encore plus près du jeune homme. Je ne suis pas idiot tu sais ! Souffle l'homme contre l'oreille du Serpentard en reniflant l'odeur parfumée de ses cheveux soyeux.

Le blond relève la tête surpris et plonge son regard gris dans celui doré du lycanthrope. Le loup a un léger sourire sur les lèvres puis sans un mot il le lâche et remonte à l'étage laissant derrière lui un jeune sorcier au visage illuminée.

Harry se réveille une douleur fulgurante sur le côté. Ses gémissements alertent le maître des potions qui s'approche de lui une fiole de potion antidouleur entre ses longs doigts.

-Potter ! Je vais vous relever doucement, accrochez-vous à moi.

-Trop mal, peux pas, murmure Harry en refermant les yeux sous la clarté du soleil qui rentre dans la chambre.

-Je vais faire autrement, attendez !

Snape enlève ses chaussures puis sa lourde robe noire et monte sur le lit. L'homme passe derrière Harry en le prenant sous les bras et le ramène contre son torse en prenant soin de ne pas toucher au bras blessé et au flanc encore douloureux.

-Buvez maintenant, ça vous soulagera, dit l'homme avec délicatesse. Voilà ça y est ! Je vais vous reposer sur le lit maintenant, vous devez dormir c'est le meilleur des remèdes.

-Non ! Restez, s'il vous plait ! Insiste Harry en sentant Severus se lever.

-Potter, que vont dire les autres s'ils reviennent et qu'ils me voient dans votre lit ? J'entends déjà Lupin hurler au scandale. Je vous préviens je le fais taire aussitôt qu'il me crie dessus !

-M'en fous !

-Comme vous voulez, dit celui-ci en glissant une main sous le drap pour la poser sur la peau nue du ventre d'Harry afin de le tenir plus fermement contre lui. Tandis que l'autre entoure sa poitrine et que son nez se retrouve dans le cou du survivant.

-Merci, murmure le jeune homme en se laissant aller contre le corps chaud du maître des potions.

-Potter ! Pas la peine de me remercier, ronchonne Severus Snape. Si vous n'étiez pas dans cet état je vous aurais passé un de ces savons ! D'ailleurs la prochaine fois que vous entreprendrez une telle idiotie, je vous jure que vous le regretterez, morveux.

-Comment va Malfoy ? S'enquiert Harry à voix basse, appréciant la main de Snape qui se ballade un peu trop près de son aine pour sa santé mentale.

-Tiens ! Ça vous intéresse ?

-Je suis désolé, il a dû souffrir par ma faute.

-En effet ! Mais il ne vous en veut pas, c'est lui qui m'a averti que probablement vous étiez blessé, répond le professeur. C'est pourquoi je suis ici, dans votre lit Potter. Et j'avoue que j'aurais préféré d'autres circonstances, ajoute l'homme en se penchant et en déposant sur les lèvres d'Harry un baiser dès plus savoureux.

C'est ce moment que choisit Remus pour entrer dans la chambre.

-Severus ! S'exclame le loup. Eh bien si on m'avait dit un jour que je te verrais aussi doux avec Harry…..

-Je ne suis pas doux, Lupin, rétorque le professeur de potions qui s'attendait à autre chose qu'à cette voix calme et tranquille. Il avait mal, dit l'homme aux cheveux noirs. Et je lui ai fait boire de l'antidouleur c'est tout ! Pas de quoi en faire une histoire ! Rajoute Snape en caressant d'une main distraite la peau douce du ventre qui se trouve sous ses doigts cajoleurs.

-Si tu le dis ! Rétorque Remus qui n'en croit pas un mot et qui voit les doigts de Severus se promener sur le corps du Griffondor qui en ronronne presque de plaisir.

Alors voilà pourquoi Severus est ici, se dit Remus. Ils sont amants. Je me demande pourquoi Harry ne m'en n'a pas parlé. Bah ! Peut-être par pudeur, surtout si je soupçonne Lucius de faire parti du trio. De toute façon ça ne me regarde pas, Harry est assez grand pour savoir ce qu'il fait, et si son bonheur est là pourquoi pas alors !

Le loup plonge ses yeux dorés dans ceux noirs de Severus lui faisant comprendre qu'il sait pour eux trois. L'homme qui tient le survivant contre lui soupire soulagé de l'acceptation muette du professeur de défenses. Le professeur de potions ne voulait pas que lupin rejette Harry pour ses relations, disons un peu spéciales. Bien sûr que l'homosexualité est normale dans le monde sorcier mais lui et Lucius sont quand même d'anciens mangemorts. Comment vont réagir les gens ?

Après trois jours de soins que Draco lui donne régulièrement, vu qu'il s'est installé chez le Griffondor à sa demande. Harry se lève enfin ! Tenant difficilement sur ses jambes mais se sentant beaucoup mieux. Snape n'est pas revenu une seule fois mais il soupçonne Draco de lui donner de ses nouvelles. Et puis Remus, son cher Remus qui vient tous les soirs leur préparer un bon repas malgré son travail à Poudlard, pour ne pas laisser mourir de faim les deux ogres comme il dit.

Le loup semble plus heureux comme si quelque chose avait changé dans sa vie. Harry suspecte que la présence de Draco n'est pas étrangère à la situation, s'ils pouvaient se mettre ensemble ces deux-là ! Franchement ce serai bien.

Sous la douche le Griffondor pense aux deux hommes de sa vie, ben oui il ne se fait plus d'illusion. Il sait très bien que des sentiments naissent en lui pour Lucius Malfoy. Il a compris avec les nombreuses conversations qu'il a eu avec Draco ces derniers jours ce que l'homme a fait pour la communauté sorcière. Il sait aussi que Lucius n'a pas eu le choix pour la marque des ténèbres puisque que c'est son père qu'il y a obligé pendant une initiation.

Ils avaient seize ans lorsque ce jour-là Lucius et Severus ont reçu la marque maudite sur leurs bras, bien sûr Lucius est un rien manipulateur sans parler de sa morgue. Mais moi aussi je suis comme lui dans un sens, raisonne Harry. J'aime le faire sortir de ses gonds et l'insulter, comme Severus à l'école, qu'est-ce que j'ai pu lui faire comme sales coups ! Qu'il m'a bien rendu d'ailleurs ce bourreau de nettoyage de chaudrons crasseux.

Dans un lit ces deux-là doivent êtres hum… chauds, très chauds. Il a déjà eu un petit aperçu avec Malfoy et Merlin ouah ! Il a aimé ça aucun doute là-dessus ! Le jeune homme ricane en voyant son sexe durcir à vue d'œil en se gorgeant de sang.

-En voilà un qui est du même avis que moi, pense Harry tout haut.

C'est avec un soupir fataliste que le jeune homme caresse son gland sensible de son pouce et qu'il commence un va-et-vient en n'imaginant Severus et Lucius faire l'amour. Le traitement ne dure pas longtemps tant les images l'excitent. Harry se libère en poussant un gémissement salvateur brutalisant presque son sexe de ne pouvoir avoir les deux hommes dans son lit comme il le souhaiterait.

Enfin c'est de sa faute à lui aussi, il a bien dit qu'il ne leur faciliterait pas la tâche et il tiendra parole même si pour ça il doit se soulager tout seul tous les jours. Et puis si Severus et Lucius le veulent qu'ils fassent donc l'effort eux-mêmes. Là Snape sera obligé de regarder la vérité en face, à savoir que maintenant lui, Harry Potter, les veut tous les deux.

Lundi les cours reprennent, botanique. Oui bon ça fait sourire quand on sait que ce ne sont pas de jolies petites plantes bien gentilles qui se trouvent dans les serres, mais des monstres, si, si, des montres ! Du genre qui vous lancent des dards, ou qui attendent que vous soyez près d'elles pour vous asperger d'un gaz nauséabond afin de vous figer et ainsi plus facilement vous injecter ses larves. Bah ! Quelle horreur ! Et pas la peine de parler de toutes les autres qui attendent perfidement dans un coin de pouvoir vous happer.

Heureusement que le professeur Narcisse leur a expliqué comment se défendre face à toutes ces prédatrices. La première fois qu'Harry est tombé devant une de ces vilaines choses qui voulait l'attaquer, il lui a jeté un sort qui lui a valu de passer une semaine à remettre la malheureuse plante sur pied. Enfin plutôt sur ses racines.

Aujourd'hui ils doivent extraire la sève très acide d'une espèce de truc tout bleu qu'ils sont allés chercher il y a deux semaines de ça en Calédonie.

-Nous l'avons laissé se remette de ses émotions, dit sérieusement le professeur à ses élèves. Être déraciné et replanté est épuisant pour un végétal. Quinze jours je pense que c'est suffisant, ajoute le professeur Narcisse.

Ladite plante trône au milieu de la serre sur une table basse, ses feuilles bleues dessus aux reflets verts dessous remuent légèrement. La jolie Catlin et Julian se rapprochent du survivant se disant que peut-être ils seront plus à l'abri de ce côté. S'ils savaient les pauvres qu'Harry attire les ennuis plus qu'un aimant !

-Cette superbe plante, mesdemoiselles et messieurs est ce qu'on appelle une Rongeuse-de-vie, aussi appelé la Caerulea-Speciosa. N'est-elle pas belle ? Demande le professeur en extase devant la pire laideur que Harry est jamais vu.

Personne ne répond. Tu m'étonnes, pense Harry. Je n'ai jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi disgracieux !

-Haaaaaa ! Quelle horreur regardez ! Elle a un œil, crie Catlin la fille qui se trouve près d'Harry en pointant du doigt vers la plante.

-Oui, oui, pas d'affolement s'il vous plait, dit le professeur. Vous allez lui faire peur !

Harry regarde fasciné l'œil grand ouvert et étrangement vert qui regarde autour de lui. Les feuilles s'affolent légèrement et frémissent faisant trembler le pot qui la retient prisonnière. La fille cachée derrière le dos du brun se retourne lentement et ne peut empêcher un frisson de secouer son corps elle aussi.

-Comment allons-nous extraire l'acide professeur ? Questionne Julian curieux. Elle est vivante celle-là !

-Tous les végétaux sont vivants monsieur Cortès, s'indigne Hatty Narcisse.

-Peut-être mais celle-ci a un œil, elle nous regarde, donc elle va voir ce qu'on va lui faire, continue l'étudiant un rien horrifié.

-Justement monsieur Cortès. Votre travail consiste et je parle pour tout le monde ici, à prélever un tube d'acide sans lui faire mal et sans vous en mettre plein les mains cela va de soit ! Ajoute le professeur Narcisse avec une lueur dans le regard. Ce travail est collectif, vous devez trouver la solution tous ensemble. Je vous laisse une heure, je serai dans la serre à côté. Si vous avez une question venez me voir, si c'est possible j'y répondrais. Sommes-nous d'accord ?

Le professeur Narcisse s'en va laissant ses étudiants dans la panade et fortement perplexes.

-Bon, dit Marcus. Qui a une idée ? Non parce que moi là je sèche.

-On lui met un bandeau sur l'œil, avance un blondinet qui s'appelle Alan Goth.

-Ouais ! Et puis on la taillade, avance un autre.

-Le professeur Narcisse a dit sans souffrance, rouspète Lysa, la brune aux yeux bleus. Non la solution n'est pas là, il faut trouver autre chose.

-Ben oui mais quoi ? Demande perplexe Catlin.

Tout le monde se tait et se met à réfléchir, certains assis sur une vieille caisse la tête entre les mains, d'autres en tournant en rond autour de la plante comme si elle allait leur donner la solution.

-Et si on recouvrait l'œil avec une couverture ?

-Le problème reste le même, réplique Harry. Elle sentira l'incision quand on lui prélèvera l'acide. Oh ! Mais attend, tu as raison après tout ! Ajoute le Griffondor après un temps d'hésitation en regardant celui qui vient peut-être de donner la solution.

-Hein ! Quoi ? S'épouvantent les autres alors qu'Harry propose une solution.

-Est-ce que le professeur a dit qu'on ne pouvait pas lui jeter un sort ?

-Harry non ! La dernière fois que tu as essayé tu as eu du travail supplémentaire. Tu ne vas pas recommencer dis ?

-Mais cette fois ce n'est pas la même chose, Lysa.

-Oh que si Harry, c'est pareil et tu vas te faire tuer par le professeur.

-Bah ! Elle ne tuerait pas une mouche !

-Que tu dis ! Tu sais qu'elle n'aime pas qu'on fasse du mal à ses chères plantes.

-Ouais, je sais. Mais on va quand même essayer, enfin si tout le monde est d'accord pour tenter le coup !

-Moi je suis d'accord, dit Marcus. J'ai beau me triturer les méninges je ne trouve pas de solution.

-Nous aussi on est ok, acquiescent les autres tous en cœur.

-Julian va chercher une couverture, demande le brun aux yeux verts. J'en ai vu dans l'autre serre. Marcus prépare le tube, dit Harry en sortant sa baguette magique de la poche de son pantalon.

Le professeur Narcisse ne dit rien en voyant venir l'étudiant dans la serre où elle travaille. Elle le regarde prendre une couverture et repartir en courant.

-Voilà ! Je l'ai, qui va la mettre ?

-Moi ! Dit Marcus.

D'un Levis-Corpus l'étudiant au corps tout en longueur fait s'envoler le tissu sur le sommet de la plante qui fait quand même trois mètres de haut et recouvre l'œil inquisiteur en poussant un ouf imperceptible. Harry lève sa baguette et lance le sort qui va rendre la plante insensible en espérant qu'ils ont choisi la bonne méthode.

-Ca y est ? Interroge Lysa. Tu crois qu'elle ne va rien sentir maintenant ?

-Ouais, assure le brun. Sûr et certain ! Bon qui fait l'incision ?

-Moi je veux bien, annonce un des étudiants en pointant sa baguette vers la première tige qui se trouve devant lui.

-Attends ! Crie Harry. Trop facile vous ne trouvez pas ?

-Facile, facile, je dirais pas ça moi !

-Je suis sûr qu'il y a un piège quelque part, annonce le survivant soupçonneux.

-T'es sûr ? Demande le grand blond frisé.

-Ouais ! J'en suis sûr. La prof avait un air bizarre avant de partir. Je pense que ça a un rapport avec l'acide.

-Tu crois qu'elle laisserait sciemment l'un de nous se faire brûler ?

-Pourquoi pas ! C'est comme ça qu'on apprend, et puis elle doit avoir prévue le coup si vous voulez mon avis ! Ricane le Griffondor.

-Bon alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demande Marcus qui tend le tube à son camarade qui doit recueillir le liquide dangereux.

-On fait ce qu'on a dit, mais d'abord mets des gants en peau de dragon, Alan. Je vais mettre en place un bouclier qui va entourer cette chose et protéger les autres, tu pourras juste passer les mains au travers, ajoute Harry en regardant le garçon enfiler les protections.

Alan incise délicatement et avec douceur la nervure devant lui, les autres poussent un cri de peur quand ils voient l'acide sortir à grandes giclées arrosant tout sur son passage. Heureusement qu'Harry a mis son bouclier et qu'il s'est douté de quelque chose. La plaie du végétal se referme assez rapidement heureusement. Le jeune homme brun fait disparaitre d'un autre sort les gants souillés ainsi que le bouclier.

Tout le monde sourit en voyant le tube remplit de liquide sans que personne n'est à souffrir de brûlure.

-On peut lui enlever la couverture maintenant ? Propose une des filles.

-Oui ! Vas-y, ça risque plus rien.

-Hé bien ! Retentit une voix. Mesdemoiselles et messieurs, je suis heureuse de voir que vous avez réussi. Réussite d'autant plus méritante que la plante n'a pas souffert. Je vous félicite tous, surtout que la note que vous allez avoir comptera pour vos examens de fin d'année, leur annonce le professeur Narcisse qui vient d'entrer dans la serre.


	11. Sortie mouvementée

Sortie mouvementée.

Harry, le nez dans son chaudron, regarde les feuilles d'Asphodèles se dissoudre en émettant un petit bruit. Tous sont concentrés sur leur potion et le professeur Laplace finit de leur donner quelques explications sur les vertus curatives de l'essence de Murlap mélangé avec de l'Aconit tue-loup. Le jeune homme rajoute ensuite deux gouttes de venin de Tentacula et à l'aide d'une grande cuillère en bois, tourne trois fois à gauche, attend de compter jusqu'à cinq et retourne quatre fois de plus vers la droite cette fois.

La potion prend une teinte rouge sang, signe qu'elle est réussie. Harry se relaxe après deux heures de travail, il éteint le feu sous son chaudron et commence à ranger son matériel.

-Réussis comme toujours Harry, très bon travail ! Le complimente François Laplace le professeur de potions. Pourtant je peux vous dire que celle-ci n'est pas à la portée du premier venu. Voyons comment s'en sortent les autres ? Super ! Eh bien mesdemoiselles et messieurs, dit l'homme après avoir vérifié chaque chaudron. Pendant la dernière semaine avant les vacances nous passerons à la vitesse supérieure. Si vous avez rangé vos affaires vous pouvez sortir et à lundi en ce qui me concerne.

Dans le parc de l'université Harry déjeune tranquillement avec les filles et Julian. Son plateau repas posé devant lui sur une des nombreuses tables qui parsèment les pelouses. Les jeunes gens tout en mangeant discutent de la sortie de cette après-midi.

-Vous savez comment on attrape une manticore ? Demande Catlin un peu inquiète en regardant les garçons.

-Non aucune, répond Julian. Je n'ai jamais eu à le faire jusqu'à maintenant.

-Le professeur Bonbec a de ses idées je vous jure ! Rétorque Lysa.

-Ouais ! Mais cette fois je pense que ce ne sera pas facile, avoue Harry. Je ne sais pas si vous l'avez remarqué mais plus ça vient et plus les animaux sont dangereux.

-Moi je m'en suis aperçue, mais là il s'agit de prendre du venin sur un animal que nous devons d'abord immobiliser. Ca me donne froid dans le dos, dit Catlin.

-Hé bien allons-y, il est l'heure de s'y rendre, dit Harry en faisant disparaître son plateau d'un signe de la main.

-Tu as de la chance Harry, tu n'as plus besoin de ta baguette toi !

-Détrompes-toi Julian, elle me rend encore de grand service je t'assure ! Répond le jeune homme aux yeux verts en se levant.

Les étudiants devant le professeur Bonbec attendent le feu vert avant de transplaner chacun de leur côté. Harry sait déjà qu'il va se rendre dans la forêt interdite. Il sait d'après Hagrid, que des manticores y ont élus domicile. L'ordre est donné, le jeune homme se retrouve dans la forêt, il ajuste sa besace sur son épaule et se met en route.

Le Griffondor souffle, oh ! Pas de fatigue car l'entraînement qu'il reçoit tous les jours lui est bénéfique. Non ! Ce qui l'énerve c'est que la bête au pelage rouge devant lui ne se laisse pas attraper. Cela fait une heure qu'il lui tourne autour, en plus cette saleté l'a déjà mordu au bras et Merlin sait que ça fait mal !

Harry jauge la superbe manticore qui pousse des grognements menaçants. Un corps aussi gros que celui d'un lion, une tête un peu humaine surplombée de deux cornes pointues. Trois rangées de dents très bien aiguisées il faut le dire ! Et le plus dangereux sa queue assez longue recourbée sur son dos qui se finit par un dard empoisonné.

Bon là il a une idée, il peut toujours essayer après tout ! Qu'est-ce qu'il risque ? D'un geste fluide Harry retire sa baguette magique de la poche arrière de son pantalon et fait venir son patronus qu'il lance en direction de la manticore. Celle-ci se retourne vivement vers le cerf argenté et se prépare à l'attaquer. D'une rapidité surprenante le survivant lui lance un sort d'immobilis directement sur le dos avec sa baguette tout en évitant le dard, seul moyen qu'il ait trouvé pour stopper cette bestiole coriace.

L'animal arrête brusquement tous gestes, le jeune homme prend deux fioles dans son sac qu'il remplit en faisant le plus vite possible car il sait que la manticore résiste très bien aux sortilèges. Ce qui fait qu'il est très difficile de leur prendre du venin cela va s'en dire. Le Griffondor se hâte de partir avant que celle-ci ait repris tous ses esprits et se rend aux abords du bois.

Harry pose son sac sur une branche basse et enlève sa chemise déchirée avec lenteur. Ses lèvres esquissent un sourire malgré lui quand il entend un léger bruit sur sa gauche. Il aurait dû s'en douter que Douglas allait parler.

-Alors professeur Snape, est-ce que je m'en suis tiré convenablement ? Demande le jeune homme en soignant son bras blessé comme si de rien n'était.

L'homme sous un sort d'invisibilité reprend une apparence normale.

-Comment saviez-vous que j'étais là, Potter ?

-Votre souffle Severus, vous n'êtes pas très discret quand vous êtes excité, répond le jeune homme qui aime provoquer le maître des potions.

-Potter ! Je ne suis pas excité par vous ! En aucune manière !

-Oh si ! Tu l'es amour.

-Ne m'appelez pas comme ça, nous n'avons pas gardé les cochons ensemble il ne semble !

-Quand un homme met sa langue dans ma bouche et caresse mon corps, tu appelles ça comment, Severus ? N'ais-je pas raison Lucius ? Demande Harry innocemment tout en sortant une autre chemise de son sac.

-Potter ! Gronde le maître des potions en le toisant de son regard noir et en voyant sortir son compagnon blond de derrière un arbre.

-Il a raison Severus, répond Lucius qui s'étonne que le plus jeune ne pique pas une crise alors qu'ils l'espionnent depuis un petit moment déjà.

Le professeur de potions ne bouge pas quand Harry se rapproche de lui et l'attrape par la nuque, il ne bouge pas plus quand le même jeune homme pose sa bouche sur la sienne et en force l'entrée.

-Severus embrasse-moi, murmure Harry contre les lèvres du professeur.

Le plus âgé capitule et maudit sa faiblesse devant le morveux qui électrise tous ses sens. C'est avec un grognement qu'il plonge sa langue dans l'antre du brun tandis que ses mains partent en exploration dessinant chaque courbe du corps, titillant l'anneau qui l'attire comme un aimant.

-Tu vois amour ce n'était pas plus difficile que ça ! Susurre le Griffondor contre le cou de Severus.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, Harry.

-Pourquoi pas ! Seulement quand nous serons à trois, et puis c'est comme ça que je veux t'appeler et tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis. Alors autant t'y faire, Severus, dit le jeune étudiant en lâchant l'homme et en se dirigeant vers le blond qui ne fait pas de geste de recul.

-Lucius ! Dois-je vous demander la permission ?

-La permission pour quoi faire Potter ? Interroge Lucius Malfoy qui a bien une petite idée mais qui n'ose trop y croire.

-La permission de ça, dit Harry en s'approchant de l'homme aux yeux gris. J'ai envie de t'embrasser, vas-tu refuser ?

Le blond sourit et tire vers lui le survivant. Leurs lèvres se scellent, leurs dents s'entrechoquent. Le baiser se fait avide et sensuel, si bon… si charnel.

-Je dois vous laisser, leur dit Harry en cessant le baiser. Souriant de l'air étonné des deux hommes. On m'attend amours, susurre d'un air coquin le Griffondor, qui après avoir attisé l'envie des deux Serpentards se volatilise devant leurs nez.

Harry transplane sous les yeux éberlués des deux hommes qui se disent qu'ils se sont encore fait avoir.

Dernier week-end avant les vacances qui commence début juillet. Tranquille enfin ! Soupire un jeune homme aux superbes yeux verts. Il va paresser au lit ce matin, et même toute la journée si le cœur lui en dit. Il va se faire un plateau repas et le monter dans sa chambre pour ensuite se rendormir et ne plus penser à rien. Savourer le calme de sa maison et ne pas s'habiller. Le pied quoi !

Harry se tourne paresseusement vers sa table de chevet et regarde le réveil magique qui ressemble à une très belle chauve-souris toute noire, cadeau de Ron pour un noël. Petit clin d'œil envers un certain professeur de potions, terreur des cachots de Poudlard. La chauve-souris hausse ce qui lui sert de sourcils vers le jeune homme d'un air réprobateur.

Par Merlin ! Se dit Harry en se redressant d'un seul coup. Il a complètement oublié que Draco et Remus doivent venir chez lui. Déjà onze heures et demie ! Le brun cours vers sa salle de bain, prend une bonne douche qui finit de le réveiller et repart s'habiller dans sa chambre d'un pas pressé vêtu en tout et pour tout de …rien !

Le beau spécimen masculin enfile un jean noir puis attrape la première chemise à portée de ses doigts qu'il met tout en dévalant les escaliers. Le temps de se préparer un thé on frappe à la porte, d'un geste de la main depuis sa cuisine Harry l'ouvre et porte la tasse à ses lèvres.

-Harry ? Appelle le loup depuis la porte.

-Cuisine Rem !

-Oh ! Dit Lupin. Toi tu viens de te lever ! Sourit le loup en passant la porte de la cuisine.

-Mais non, qu'est-ce que tu crois ! S'indigne le survivant.

-Harry, t'as encore les yeux fermés, pas la peine de nier, ajoute le professeur Lupin en déposant un paquet sur la table.

-Oui bon ! C'est vrai je viens de me lever. Je suis fatigué en ce moment.

-Je me demande si ce n'est pas deux hommes de ma connaissance qui te fatiguent ainsi, ricane Remus devant l'air idiot d'Harry.

-Oh ! Tu es au courant ? Depuis quand Rem ?

-Disons que voir Severus dans ton lit m'a mis la puce à l'oreille, et je trouve que Lucius se fait de plus en plus présent dans ta vie et quand on sait qu'il vit avec Severus on comprend tout de suite que les deux hommes s'intéressent à toi.

-Et tu ne dis rien, demande Harry au loup, en le regardant par-dessus sa tasse.

-Que veux-tu que je dise, avoue l'homme. Tu es assez grand pour savoir ce que tu veux dans la vie, et si c'est eux que tu veux et bien soit ! Et si tu as besoin de moi, je suis là. Même si c'est pour leur mettre du plomb dans la cervelle si un jour ils t'en font trop voir.

-Merci Remus, dit Harry avec douceur en regardant cet homme si généreux qui ne le juge pas. Ta confiance en moi me touche énormément.

-Si tu es fatigué je reviendrai un autre jour jeune homme. Ça ne me dérange pas tu sais ! Ajoute Remus Lupin en souriant.

-Quoi ! Mais non. Tu restes là Remus et puis que dira Draco si tu n'es pas là ?

-Tu crois que ça lui fera quelque chose ?

-Dis Rem, t'es sûr que c'est moi qui ait les yeux fermés, parce que là j'ai un doute !

-Ne te fous pas de moi neveu ingrat, dit le professeur en lui jetant un morceau de brioche qu'il a acheté à Pré-au-lard ce matin en venant chez Harry.

-Alors Remus, qu'est-ce que tu as décidé au sujet de Draco, tu lui laisses une chance ?

-Je lui laisse une chance, oui Harry. Mais ne te précipite pas, je suis sûr que Lucius fera tout pour le faire changer d'avis. Tu sais qu'il n'apprécie guère les sorciers comme moi.

-Rem, je te l'ai déjà dit, Lucius Malfoy j'en fais mon affaire.

-Et comment vas-tu t'y prendre ?

-Je te répondrais plus tard si tu veux, le coupe le jeune homme en lui faisant remarquer les coups discrets contre la porte. Je crois bien que ton amoureux arrive Remus et tu ne voudrais pas le faire attendre, ajoute Harry dans un éclat de rire.

-Tais-toi morveux et arrête de rire ! Ouvre la porte plutôt.

D'un geste le survivant ouvre la porte et laisse entrer Draco qui se dirige vers le rire d'Harry.

-Qu'as-tu encore manigancé Potter ? S'insurge le blond en s'installant près du loup. Encore une de tes blagues idiotes je paris ?

-Pas du tout, rétorque le brun offusqué en versant une tasse de thé aux deux hommes devant lui. Une blague de Remus, invente le brun en réprimant un autre rire devant le regard du loup-garou menaçant.

-Bon, on fait quoi aujourd'hui ? Demande Draco. On ne va pas rester enfermer toute la journée.

-Je dois aller à Pré-au-lard, déclare le brun. Il me faut des plumes et des parchemins, sans oublier l'encre bien sûr !

-Dis Harry ? Le magasin à côté de chez toi, c'est bien un endroit où ils vendent ce que tu viens de citer non ?

-Exact mon cher Draco, mais pas question que je me serve là. Je ne mettrais plus jamais les pieds dans cet endroit.

-Et pourquoi ça ? Demande le loup en donnant une brioche au blond qui la prend avec un sourire séducteur.

-Pour la bonne et simple raison que ces gens ce sont mis dans la tête que puisque je n'avais pas de parents et que eux n'avaient pas d'enfants de m'adopter. Des fous je vous dis ! Je vous assure ils sont bon à enfermer.

-Ca ne m'étonne pas, ricane Draco. Ils en ont tous après ta célébrité.

-Ouais, après ce que je leur ai fait, ils n'y sont pas revenus une autre fois.

-Je ne veux pas savoir Harry ! Je te connais ça n'a pas dû être tendre, franchement j'en arriverai presque à les plaindre, se moque le professeur de défenses en finissant son thé.

-Bon alors Pré-au-lard ? Se réjouit le Serpentard en se levant.

-Pré-au-lard, c'est d'accord pour moi. J'en profiterai pour prendre des plumes moi aussi, dit le loup.

Il y a un monde fou dans les rues du village. Le temps est magnifique, juste de quoi passer une journée agréable. Les trois hommes entrent chez « Plumes, parchemins et papote. » Harry se dirige directement vers les plumes. Il y en a de toutes sortes, des plumes colorées fines et effilées, d'autres noires et strictes comme celles de Severus. Certaines chantent une mélodie quand elles écrivent. D'autres encore corrigent les fautes d'orthographes, plumes que certaines personnes aimeraient bien avoir assurément.

Harry choisit une belle plume de couleur verte et une autre blanche. Remus, ses achats en main, se dirige vers le comptoir pour payer quand il est rejoint par Harry et Draco qui a finalement acheté deux flacons d'encre verte. Les trois hommes rétrécissent leurs nouvelles acquisitions qu'ils mettent dans leurs poches et poursuivent leur promenade tranquillement.

-Messieurs je vous invite à la Tête de Sanglier. Je crois qu'une bieraubeurre nous fera le plus grand bien, dit le loup.

-On pourra en profiter pour y dîner ? Suggère Harry. J'ai une faim, je vous raconte pas !

-C'est ok pour moi, disent Remus et Draco en même temps.

C'est en partant vers la tête de sanglier que Draco décide d'agir pour son propre bien, parce que là il ne résiste plus. Le jeune homme blond se rapproche de Remus et subrepticement glisse sa main dans celle du loup-garou s'attendant à tout instant à se faire rejeter. Contre toute attente Remus entrecroise leurs doigts et regarde attendri le visage du blond aux yeux gris aciers qui rougit légèrement.

Les deux hommes continuent leur chemin savourant le contact, et écoutant d'une oreille distraite le nombre impressionnant de plats qu'Harry énumère et qu'il veut engloutir. L'estaminet est bondé, on voit qu'aujourd'hui est jour de sortie et que les sorciers et sorcières sortent de leur maison pour bavarder et faire leurs achats.

Harry se dirige vers madame Rosmerta qui n'a pas le temps de discuter avec lui. Tu comprends Harry, lui dit-elle. Le samedi c'est infernal mais c'est bon pour le commerce. La tenancière est interrompue par deux hommes qui réclament à grand renforts de cris une bouteille de whisky-pur-feu.

-Tu vois qu'est-ce que je te disais ! Ajoute-elle en se précipitant vers les deux sorciers une bouteille à la main et les verres virevoltants dans les airs derrière elle.

Pendant ce temps, Remus galant comme toujours tient la chaise de Draco alors que celui-ci s'assoit, puis la repousse en murmurant contre l'oreille du Serpentard qu'il a aimé son geste dans la rue quand il lui a prit la main. Harry revient vers la table y dépose les verres et remarque la rougeur du blond.

-Donc, demande le brun taquin. Ça va vous deux ?

-Oui, répond Remus, pourquoi ça n'irai pas !

-Bah ! Je ne sais pas moi, une idée comme ça en passant. D'ailleurs je me demande pourquoi Draco a cette teinte……

-Harry tais-toi ! Rouspète Draco. Je ne veux rien entendre, tu vas sortir une ânerie comme d'habitude.

-Mais….c'est pas vrai ! J'en dis jamais moi !

-Tu n'as pas un menu à commander à madame Rosmerta ?

-Si j'y vais, je vois bien que vous voulez vous débarrasser de moi, ajoute le brun en prenant un air triste qu'il est loin de ressentir.

-Mais non benêt, se moque le loup-garou. Mais je sais ce que c'est que la faim, Draco et toi vous êtes encore en pleine croissance. Je me demande quand est-ce que vous aurez fini ? Continue le professeur Lupin en se rappelant les plats pantagruéliques qu'il a cuisiné pour eux pendant trois jours.

Après avoir passé une heure à manger et une autre à discuter, les trois sorciers se lèvent et sortent de l'établissement le ventre plein. Draco ferme les yeux quelques secondes, le soleil éclatant du dehors tranche violement avec l'intérieur du pub.

-Que fait-on ? Demande Harry à Remus. Tu veux qu'on aille à Poudlard déposer tes affaires ? Si Dray est d'accord bien sûr !

-Ca ne me dérange pas Harry mais on y va en marchant. J'ai besoin de diriger moi !

-Trop manger Draco ? Rigole le loup. Alors d'accord pour une petite ballade ça nous fera le plus grand bien, dit-il en s'adressant aux garçons et en prenant la main du blond la serrant délicatement entre ses doigts.

Devant le geste passionné de Remus, Harry ne dit rien, il est heureux pour eux. Ça fait si longtemps que Remus est seul et que Draco en est amoureux. Ça n'empêche pas le survivant de penser qu'il aimerait lui aussi être dans les bras de quelqu'un ou plutôt de deux têtes de mules. Quoique Lucius a des circonstances puisqu'il ne sait pas sur quel pied danser avec lui.

Dans l'entrée du grand hall de Poudlard Harry respire l'odeur de son enfance. Que de bons souvenirs dans cet endroit ! Sa première véritable maison en somme. Le jeune homme suit Remus et Draco dans les couloirs jusqu'aux appartements du professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal.

Le loup dépose sur une table les objets achetés à Pré-au-lard et propose aux jeunes sorciers un bon thé à la menthe. Ceux-ci acceptent avec joie et voient Remus agiter sa baguette pour faire apparaître un plateau avec trois tasses et une théière fumante.

-Asseyez-vous messieurs, je vous en prie. Je dois me rendre dans mon bureau, j'en ai pour cinq minutes. Mettez-vous à votre aise.

Le loup sort du salon et passe par une porte dérobée entrant directement dans son bureau. Celui-ci est envahit de livres sur la défense, sur les sorts et enchantements de toutes sortes. Des fioles traînent par-ci par-là sur les étagères dans un joyeux fouillis. L'homme justement éparpille parchemins et copies pour trouver une note qu'Albus lui demande depuis trois jours.

-Mais par Merlin ! Où a-t-il mis ce foutu papier ! Il faut absolument qu'il le retrouve. C'est vrai qu'avec les derniers événements il n'en a pas eu le temps et le directeur le presse. Oui bon ! Il aurait pu le faire ce matin avant de partir ou hier soir mais franchement il avait la tête ailleurs.

Remus toujours à la recherche du parchemin n'entend pas la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer. Pourtant c'est son flair qui le premier l'avertit que quelqu'un est dans la pièce. Son odorat lui dit clairement qu'il s'agit d'un blond aux yeux gris.

-Tu t'es perdu Draco ? Insinue Remus les mains dans les parchemins.

-Heu !...non Remus. Je trouvais que tu étais long et Harry commence à s'impatienter.

-Harry ou toi ?

-Oui bon d'accord moi aussi ! Mais si je te dérange je repars dans l'autre pièce pas de problème tu sais !

-Non Draco, je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles. A vrai dire je suis heureux que tu sois venu me voir, dit le loup en arrêtant de fouiller dans ses parchemins et en lui faisant face.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui, répond Le professeur Lupin en s'avançant vers le jeune Serpentard et en le prenant par la taille. Depuis tout à l'heure j'ai envie de faire ça, susurre Remus en rapprochant son visage de celui du jeune sorcier.

Draco attrape l'homme par les épaules, ses poings sont crispés sur la chemise pendant que Remus caresse ses lèvres de sa langue quémandeuse. Une demande, une acceptation offerte avec bonheur et ivresse. Un baiser savoureux, deux langues qui se cherchent et se caressent lentement appréciant le contact et la douceur de l'un et de l'autre. Un gémissement de qui ? Aucune importance. Les deux hommes se sentent à leur place et enfin complet.

Remus se recule un peu laissant le jeune sorcier reprendre son souffle. Il sourit de le voir ainsi, tremblant et tellement désirable, les lèvres gonflées et la bouche entrouverte.

-Tu es magnifique Draco, dit le loup. Je me demande ce que tu trouves à un vieux loup comme moi ?

-Ne dis pas que tu es vieux s'il te plait. J'aime ce que tu es, non ne secoue pas la tête, ajoute le blond. J'aime vraiment ce que tu es devenu, Remus.

-Tu ne diras pas ça quand il faudra que je disparaisse pendant les soirs de pleine lune. J'ai envie de nous donner une chance malgré tout, tu vois. Mais j'ai peur qu'un jour tu t'en ailles, avoue Remus. J'ai envie d'être heureux avec toi, par Merlin oui !

-Jamais Remus ! Pourquoi penses-tu ça de moi ? Tu n'as pas confiance ? Je sais que tu as des raisons de croire ça mais je ne suis plus comme avant. Je peux encore changer si tu le désires. Ne me laisse pas je t'en pris

-Draco, d'autres essayeront de nous séparer. Tu ne connais pas la méchanceté des gens ! Je suis un loup-garou et ça ils ne me le pardonnent pas.

-Je m'en fous des autres ! C'est toi que je veux, pas eux ! S'énerve le jeune homme.

-Lucius va nous piquer une crise, tu es sûr de vouloir prendre ce risque ?

-Pour toi je prendrai tous les risques, assure le blond en reprenant les lèvres de l'homme qui se laisse faire.

Ils pourront toujours finir la conversation plus tard, pense le professeur Lupin. Là il savoure le moment présent. Le loup passe une main tendre dans les cheveux dorés appréciant leurs douceurs et leurs effluves tandis que son autre main descend sur les reins du Serpentard pendant que le baiser qu'ils échangent devient de plus en plus passionné. C'est comme ça que les surprend Harry, doucement il referme la porte et repart s'asseoir sur le fauteuil un grand sourire sur les lèvres.


	12. Vacances au chemin de traverse

12 Vacances au chemin de traverse.

-Flûte et reflûte ! S'exclame Harry en renversant un bocal d'épines de Snargalouf sur le sol de son laboratoire. Bordel ! Râle-t-il, avec le mal que je me suis donné pour les avoir, j'ai failli me faire trouer comme une passoire quand cette foutue plante carnivore les a lancée vers moi. Hé ben ! La journée commence bien. En plus de ça je suis déjà en retard pour me rendre à Poudlard heureusement que Remus est patient. De toute façon je suis sûr que Draco trouvera de quoi l'occuper, continue de palabrer tout seul le Gryffondor.

Quand toutes les épines de Snargalouf sont revenues dans le bocal avec un accio, et que ledit bocal a reprit sa place sur l'étagère, Harry remonte dans sa cuisine, prend la bouteille de vin qui accompagnera le dîner de Remus et sort de sa petite maison pimpante.

Voilà trois ans qu'il habite ici et il n'a jamais été aussi heureux de sa vie, ses études se déroulent bien et ses notes sont au plus haut. Aucun souci de ce côté-là. Un seul problème cependant, Severus et Lucius ne capitulent pas aisément. Ces serpentards sont plus têtus que des mules, il va encore falloir qu'il fasse tout le travail comme d'habitude ! Bien sûr il a dit qu'il les éviterait mais là il commence à trouver que ça fait un peu long. Par Merlin ! Ces deux idiots ne vont pas bouger d'eux-mêmes.

-Peste soit de ces deux hommes ! Rouspète Harry entre ses dents. Ah ils veulent jouer à ça ! Et bien moi aussi, n'est pas Serpentard qui veut ! Et s'ils ne veulent pas faire les premiers pas et bien moi je vais les faire. Par les dragons de l'enfer, fichus serpents !

Le jeune homme se dit que Lucius doit vraiment se sentir mal par apport au lien qu'il y a entre eux deux. Il ressent de temps en temps la douleur du blond mais le bougre tient le coup, comment fait-il d'ailleurs ? À tous les coups Severus doit avoir trouvé une solution. C'est pas du jeu quand même, et ça s'appelle de la triche ça !

-Bien ! Dit Harry en se frottant les mains de contentement et un tantinet sadique. C'est les vacances, et les vacances c'est fait pour s'amuser un peu, non ? J'ai très envie de les allumer ces deux-là ! On va voir combien de temps ils vont tenir le coup.

Fort de sa résolution, le Gryffondor transplane pour Poudlard où il sait qu'il est attendu impatiemment par Remus et Draco.

-Potter encore en retard, l'accueille Draco Malfoy en ouvrant la porte de l'appartement du loup.

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça blondinet, on se croirait revenu au temps de nos querelles quand on était encore que des gamins idiots et insolents.

-Pourquoi t'a grandi Harry ?

-Ah ! Très drôle.

Le survivant dépose la bouteille de vin sur la table et salue le loup qui leur sert un whisky-pur-feu.

-Te voilà en vacances Harry, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de tout ton temps ? Demande le lycanthrope en leur tendant à chacun un verre du breuvage doré.

-J'ai quelques potions à réaliser, Remus, et un tas de devoirs pour la rentrée. Et puis, ajoute-t-il une lueur démoniaque au fond des yeux. Un autre projet qui me tient à cœur.

-A cœur ou ailleurs ? Interroge le blond en souriant narquoisement.

Draco se dit que Severus et son père ont du souci à se faire. Rien qu'en voyant l'air de Harry il se doute que sur les trois il y en a un qui va bien s'amuser, et que celui-ci est justement en face de lui.

-Je te souhaite bien du plaisir Harry ! Rajoute le Serpentard en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-Ne t'en fait pas Draco, j'ai bien l'intention d'en prendre, mais d'abord je vais les faire tourner en bourrique.

Remus lève les yeux au ciel en se disant que décidément Harry n'en fera toujours qu'à sa tête. N'empêche qu'au fond de lui-même il plaint de tout cœur Severus et Lucius, car il sait que quand il s'y met Harry est une vraie petite peste. Il fallait voir quand il était élève à Poudlard tous les tours pendables qu'il a faits au maître des potions.

Les trois hommes sirotent leur verre et passent à table assez rapidement car aujourd'hui ils ont décidé de se rendre à Londres, juste pour se balader et profiter du beau temps. Remus, Draco et Harry transplanent après êtres sortis de l'école de magie et se retrouvent dans une ruelle près du Chaudron baveur. Le jeune homme aux yeux verts sort le premier suivit du blond et du loup-garou, puis tous trois se dirigent vers le centre ville.

Dans un geste gracieux, Draco prend Remus par la taille, mais celui-ci le repousse sans brusquerie.

-Pourquoi ? S'indigne le blond un peu blessé que le loup le rejette. J'ai fait quelque chose de mal Remus ?

-Non pas toi Draco, mon amour ! Je suis désolé de t'avoir repoussé, simplement les moldus tolèrent très mal l'homosexualité et tu risques de subir des remarques désobligeantes. Je ne veux pas que tu en souffres.

-Je ne crains pas les insultes, Remus, j'aime être contre toi. Je ne me sens bien que dans tes bras et les moldus peuvent bien aller se faire voir eux et leurs préjugés ridicules !

-Tu es sûr de toi, Dray ?

-Je suis sûr de moi, répond le blond en passant un bras sur la taille du loup et en déposant sur ses lèvres un baiser empreint de désir.

-Alors vous vous dépêchez ! Crie Harry un peu plus loin dans la rue sans faire grand cas des passants. Vous vous embrasserez une autre fois.

Remus rouspète contre un Gryffondor pas discret pour deux mornilles et qui sourit de toutes ses dents.

-Allons-y, dit Draco. Sinon il va finir par attirer tous les regards sur nous, et par Merlin ! Je n'ai pas envie de ça. Je ne tiens pas à ce que tu t'éloignes de moi une deuxième fois.

-Pas de danger, rétorque le professeur Lupin en mettant son bras autour du cou du blond qui savoure son bonheur.

Dans la grande artère, là où sont centrées toutes les boutiques, les trois hommes dégustent une bonne bière assis à la terrasse d'un pub. Ils viennent de flâner deux heures d'un endroit à l'autre, regardant les vitrines des magasins de luxes et celles plus abordables des quartiers moins chics.

Là, les jambes allongées devant lui Harry est heureux. Remus le regarde et se demande si le jeune Gryffondor se rend compte à quel point il est devenu un bel homme. Peut-être qu'il ne l'a pas remarqué mais des hommes et des femmes se retournent sur son passage.

Les trois années qui viennent de passer l'ont rendu plus sûr de lui. Ses cheveux ne sont plus aussi longs, sa peau a toujours un hâle doré que lui apportent ses sorties au grand air. De plus, les quelques centimètres qu'il a encore pris le rendent aussi grand que lui. Oui décidément Harry a bien changé !

Le Gryffondor se lève brusquement en posant son verre et repousse sa chaise contre la table du bistrot.

-Je rentre ! Annonce-t-il à Remus et à Draco. Je vous laisse finir la journée en amoureux.

-Harry ! Demande le loup. Tu ne pars pas à cause de nous au moins ?

-Non, non, ça n'a rien à voir. J'ai des choses à faire je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure, et puis je veux avancer dans mes potions. On se voit dans la semaine et n'en profitez pas pour faire des folies de vos corps, ajoute le survivant taquin en voyant Draco hausser un sourcil blasé, et Remus secouer la tête avec désespoir.

De retour sur le chemin de traverse le jeune homme ne rentre pas directement chez lui mais décide, après une petite hésitation, de se rendre chez le marchand de balai pour acheter un flacon de polissage. Et puis pourquoi ne pas aussi remplacer son sac qui vient de rendre l'âme.

Harry se rend d'abord chez « Balais et accessoires » achète son flacon et part d'un pas tranquille vers l'enseigne « Sacs magiques et bourses ». Le jeune homme se promène dans les rayons cherchant la besace la plus pratique qui soit, pas besoin de tralala pour ce qu'il va en faire ! Mais quand même il faut quelle soit solide et fonctionnelle, qu'on puisse y mettre pas mal de trucs, non en fait qu'on puisse y mettre énormément de trucs. Oui voilà c'est mieux !

Le jeune sorcier choisit un sac en peau de dragon magiquement conçu pour y mettre plus de choses qu'il ne peut en contenir, et qui dispose d'un sort qui lui permettra de ne jamais l'égarer. L'idéal pense Harry. Bon peut-être pas après tout, se dit-il en regardant le prix de plus près, ce qui lui arrache un cri d'indignation.

-Vingt galions ! Mais ça va pas la tête ! S'écrit Harry dans le magasin ce qui fait accourir le vendeur immédiatement dans sa direction pour étouffer un vent de mutinerie.

-Monsieur ! Quelque chose ne va pas ? Questionne celui-ci en fronçant les sourcils devant le client qui se permet de vociférer dans sa boutique. On n'a pas idée de faire un pareil tintamarre !

-Oui ! Vous vendez ce sac vingt galions, s'offusque le brun. Je trouve que vos prix sont abusifs, dit Harry en reposant le sac d'un geste sec sur son support.

-Mais il est en peau de dragon monsieur ! S'indigne le vendeur. Et vous n'en trouverez pas d'aussi solide ailleurs ni d'aussi pratique.

-ça je le sais bien, mais il est largement au dessus de mes moyens, ajoute Harry déçut. Tant pis !

Le jeune homme désappointé se calme et ne pense même pas à regarder les autres sacs. Il sort du magasin et retourne chez lui en se disant qu'il continuera de se servir de l'autre besace, il faudra juste la rafistoler un peu, il doit bien exister un sort pour les sacs en fin de vie, non !

Dans la boutique, un homme dissimulé derrière un rayon n'a rien perdu de l'échange. Tranquillement il se dirige vers l'objet convoité par le survivant et en caresse la douceur du cuir. Il a bon goût le morveux, pense Lucius Malfoy.

L'homme sort du magasin un sourire sur les lèvres, il rejoint Severus au chaudron baveur d'où ils transplanent pour le manoir Malfoy.

Harry est train de mettre son chaudron à chauffer quand il entend qu'on tape à la fenêtre de son salon. Légèrement agacé, il remonte les marches et aperçoit deux hiboux qui tiennent un lourd paquet. Ceux-ci s'engouffrent dans la pièce aussitôt qu'Harry ouvre la fenêtre et déposent le colis sur la table basse puis disparaissent sans attendre de réponse.

Le jeune homme déchire le papier et reconnaît la besace qu'il a admiré chez le marchand il n'y a pas une heure de ça. Qui a pu savoir ? Pourtant il n'a vu personne ! C'est en prenant le sac entre ses mains qu'il aperçoit une petite carte remplit d'une écriture fine et élégante écrite à l'encre violette.

« Monsieur Potter, permettez-moi de vous offrir ce présent qui vous tient à cœur. Lucius Malfoy »

-Quoi ! Il a osé ! Est-ce qu'il croit que je suis si pauvre que j'ai besoin de sa charité ce Malfoy de malheur ! Rouspète Harry tout seul dans sa maison sans personne pour l'entendre ou pour le plaindre. Mais ça va pas se passer comme ça, continue le jeune homme en colère.

Après avoir éteint le feu sous son chaudron, fermé la fenêtre du salon et pris le sac, le jeune sorcier transplane pour le manoir Malfoy. Harry passe sans difficulté les hautes grilles qui s'ouvrent sans qu'il n'ait rien fait pour cela.

-Super ! Ironise le survivant. En plus de ça je suis attendu ! Et bien messieurs j'espère que vous avez les nerfs bien accrochés, ricane Harry en imaginant la tête des deux autres.

La lourde porte s'ouvre sur un elfe qui le salue bien bas, son nez touchant presque le sol. Harry hausse les épaules en voyant la petite créature se courber en deux avant de le faire entrer et de refermer la porte derrière lui.

-Le maître vous attend monsieur Potter, dit l'elfe de maison en lui demandant de bien vouloir le suivre.

Le jeune homme opine en jetant un œil autour de lui. Il est déjà venu ici mais à ce moment-là il n'avait pas eu le temps d'admirer les lieux. Tout ici respire le calme et la sérénité. Les boiseries ouvragées donnent aux murs une apparence de chaleur et de confort. Un grand escalier en bois ouvragé lui aussi, brille de la patine du temps. Et probablement aussi des petites mains des elfes qui ont lustré et relustré ses bois nobles.

L'elfe entre dans une pièce située sur le côté et annonce l'arrivée du survivant. Celui-ci ne s'embarrasse pas de mondanités et entre sans laisser la petite créature finir sa tirade, celui-ci indigné le regarde d'un air revêche.

-Entrez donc monsieur Potter ! Ironise Lucius Malfoy debout au milieu d'un salon décoré dans les tons rouge et vert. Laisse-nous Élias, ordonne-t-il à l'elfe de maison qui se dépêche de sortir pour vaquer à ses occupations.

L'homme blond s'approche du Gryffondor et lui fait signe de la main de prendre place dans un fauteuil, Harry refuse poliment et continue de toiser le Serpentard d'un air furieux.

-Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite monsieur Potter ? Demande Lucius courtois mais néanmoins prudent connaissant les colères légendaires du jeune homme aux célèbres yeux verts.

-Oh vous, ça va hein ! Répond Harry hargneux en jetant sur le canapé la besace en peau de dragons.

-Ah pour ça !

-Oui pour ça, Malfoy !

-Ce cadeau ne vous plaît pas ? Pourtant il m'a semblé que vous le trouviez à votre goût dans la boutique.

-Je ne vous ai pas demandé de me l'offrir que je sache ! De plus je n'ai pas besoin que vous me fassiez un présent, Malfoy. Je n'aime pas qu'on m'achète, tenez-vous-le pour dit !

-Par Salazar ! Pourquoi vous achèterais-je Harry ? Demande Lucius incrédule que le jeune homme puisse penser ça de lui.

-Parce que je vous ai sauvé la vie. Ou alors parce que j'ai fait des efforts désespérés pour vous éviter jusqu'à maintenant, répond le brun énervé.

-Voyez-vous ça ! Monsieur Potter qui m'évite. Avez-vous peur de moi ?

-Malfoy, répond Harry en poussant un soupir de lassitude devant la fatuité de l'homme blond. Le jour où j'aurai peur de vous les scrouts à pétards deviendront intelligents.

-Voulez-vous prendre le thé avec moi Harry ? Propose Lucius en agitant sa baguette et en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil. Ou alors un whisky peut-être ? Insiste l'homme qui sent qu'il a intérêt de changer de tactique pour amadouer Harry Potter.

-Malfoy, je ne suis pas venu faire causette avec vous, je suis venu vous rendre la besace et ……

-Elle ne vous plaît pas ? Susurre le blond qui regarde un plateau apparaître sur la table avec le whisky et les verres.

-Si, elle est magnifique, mais je ne peux pas l'accepter. Le prix en est trop onéreux.

-Pourquoi ? Ça ne vous engage en rien, dit Lucius ses yeux de nouveau posés sur le survivant, le détaillant presque indécemment.

-Je sais, ajoute le brun en s'asseyant lui aussi mais sur le canapé en face de Lucius.

Le blond tend un verre à Harry qui le prend sans dire un mot. Les deux hommes se sentent apaisés, leurs magies se reconnaissent et les adoucissent. Les tensions se calment. Les yeux verts du jeune sorcier rencontrent ceux gris du plus âgé. Les deux hommes se regardent vraiment pour la première fois, prenant tout leur temps.

Le blond voit les émotions du brun passer sur son visage, un visage très beau d'ailleurs, mais ça il l'avait déjà remarqué. Harry Potter est un très beau spécimen masculin, un homme passionnant et probablement passionné. Oh oui ! Passionné, excitant et foutrement bien foutu le morveux.

Ledit morveux se lève du canapé pour se placer face à Lucius qui le regarde intrigué. Que le jeu commence ! Se dit Harry en laissant apparaître un sourire un rien prédateur aux coins de ses lèvres.


	13. Expérience audacieuse

Expérience audacieuse.

Il n'y a plus un seul bruit dans le salon rouge et vert, seulement la respiration de deux hommes qui se regardent, ou plutôt non ! Qui se contemplent serait plus juste. Harry sait ce qu'il veut maintenant et là il ne parle pas de la besace, il en a toujours eu conscience mais là, à présent, tout est clair comme de l'eau de roche dans son esprit et dans son cœur.

Lucius Malfoy est magnifique dans sa robe de sorcier bleue. Ses longs cheveux libres sur ses épaules le rendent sublime. Le blond le sait et il en joue comme d'autres respirent, c'est dans sa nature. Les Malfoy sont ainsi fait ! Et ce n'est pas lui qui va changer cet état de fait, et puis le veut-il seulement ! Non, il ne croit pas.

Harry ressent du désir pour Lucius, il sait que le lien qui les uni y est pour quelque chose, pourtant Harry perçoit autre chose au fond de lui. De l'amour, oui c'est ça. Incroyable ! Il est amoureux de l'homme aux merveilleux yeux gris. Bon il ne veut pas y penser pour l'instant, peut-être plus tard. Il verra bien. Là il a trop besoin de sentir l'homme près de lui, il veut ressentir le goût de ses lèvres et le plaisir qu'il y a d'être contre lui.

C'est Harry le premier qui coupe le silence de la pièce, ses mots résonnent étrangement.

-J'accepte la besace, dit le Griffondor brusquement en faisant sursauter le blond.

-Hé bien ! Voilà qui fait plaisir à entendre Harry. Vous n'en voyez satisfait ! Dit l'homme en levant la tête, un sourire de triomphe aux coins des lèvres.

-Donc ! Demande Harry en regardant la réaction de l'homme. J'ai le droit de vous remercier à ma convenance n'est-ce pas ?

-Heu ! Je suppose, répond Lucius Malfoy méfiant, en se demandant ce que le héros du monde sorcier a encore imaginé comme bêtise. Surtout que Severus l'a prévenu que le gamin peut-être tordu par moment. Voyons voir ce qu'il mijote !

Harry tend la main vers l'homme qui la lui prend après un instant d'hésitation. Il se lève et se retrouve debout devant le Griffondor, ses yeux gris orage ne quittent pas les deux émeraudes brillantes qui semblent le transpercer.

C'est un jeune homme très sûr de lui qui pose une de ses mains sur la nuque de Lucius, caressant au passage ses cheveux doux et soyeux. C'est aussi lui qui rapproche leurs deux corps l'un contre l'autre. C'est lui aussi qui entame un baiser tendre sur les lèvres du blond qui ne bouge toujours pas.

Lucius n'a pas envie de bouger, ben non ! Pourquoi il ferait ça ? Non décidément il serait fou de faire ça, pense-t-il en fermant les yeux avant de sentir une langue envahir sa bouche avec douceur et fermeté.

Les deux hommes toutes à leurs occupations, complètements sourds à ce qui se passe autour d'eux, n'entendent pas le professeur Snape entrer dans le salon et s'assoir tranquillement sur l'un des fauteuils de velours rouges. Il faut dire que des années d'espionnages lui ont appris à se déplacer silencieusement.

Le spectacle devant lui est…. Surprenant ! À vrai dire il pensait que le morveux allait tempêter, menacer, hurler, ou tout au moins briser quelques vitres du manoir après que Lucius lui est fait un présent. Mais non, le gamin embrasse Lucius et le baiser à l'air. Hum…..comment dire ? Hautement stimulant, suprêmement troublant, oui c'est le mot, troublant.

Snape regarde les deux hommes se caresser et les mains essayer de se faufiler sous les vêtements. Lucius a plus de facilités vu que le morveux ne porte pas de robe de sorcier sur lui. Juste une chemise qui est très facile d'enlever ou d'arracher.

-Dieu ! Gémit le maître des potions. Qu'il aimerait faire ça ! Lui arracher la chemise en faisant sauter les boutons et la jeter au loin. Mordiller ses tétons tendres et durs à la fois, passer sa langue dans l'anneau, caresser sa peau et laisser dessus des traces brûlantes. Promener ses mains sur ce corps magnifique, baisser son pantalon et…...

L'homme assis a une brusque montée de désir entre les jambes, désir qu'il ne cherche pas à réfréner, son sexe envahit son boxer et tend la toile du pantalon en quelques secondes. Oh oui ! Il veut en profiter lui aussi ! Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que le gamin ne soit pas effarouché, mais ça il en doute en le voyant se tordre sous la main de Lucius qui lui caresse l'entrejambe.

-Par Merlin ! Rouspète le maître des potions entre ses dents serrées. S'ils n'arrêtent pas bientôt il va venir sans même se toucher comme le plus pubère des gamins.

Excédé et terriblement excité, Severus se lève et se place derrière le Griffondor. Celui-ci tressaille quand il sent le corps de Snape contre le sien et ses mains se poser sur son ventre. Sa propre virilité durcie plus encore quand il sent celle du ténébreux homme se presser contre ses fesses.

Lucius ouvre les yeux sous la nouvelle vigueur du Griffondor qui en tremble et cesse le baiser. Le regard ironique de son amant aux yeux noirs ne le perturbe pas du tout, bien au contraire. Les deux hommes se sourient à travers la broussaille de cheveux d'Harry.

Savoir que le morveux, comme ils aiment l'appeler, est entre eux deux attisent encore plus leur envie de faire l'amour ensemble. Même Severus ne peut dire le contraire, lui qui enlève un à un les derniers boutons de la chemise du jeune sorcier et qui dépose sur sa nuque une myriade de baisers.

Harry penche la tête sur l'épaule de l'homme derrière lui et gémit de plaisir quand celui-ci prend sa bouche avec délectation et voracité. Pendant ce temps Lucius fait glisser la chemise déboutonnée du survivant qui tombe par terre, avant de s'occuper de lui prodiguer de délicieuses caresses toutes plus exquises les unes que les autres. Le jeune homme fond littéralement sous les mains expertes des deux amants qui veulent le rendre fou de désir.

Le jeune homme bouge les hanches, c'est plus fort que lui il a besoin de se libérer. Il se sent tellement à l'étroit dans son pantalon ! Sa virilité pulse violement mais personne ne s'en souci, pense Harry en poussant une expiration de douleur quand Lucius lui mordille le téton.

-Chambre ! Souffle Severus haletant à l'encontre du blond.

Les deux hommes lient leurs mains de chaque côté de Harry et transplanent dans une jolie chambre aux tons allant du blanc le plus pur au gris foncé en passant par le gris plus clair. Le jeune homme aux yeux verts obscurcis par le désir se tourne enfin vers Severus et l'embrasse avec passion. Son corps chaud se frotte indécemment contre celui de l'homme aux cheveux noirs qui le tient par les hanches.

D'un geste le jeune homme enlève la robe du professeur de potions ainsi que sa chemise qui part rejoindre la robe par terre. Harry continue sur sa lancée en se retournant et en déshabillant de la même façon le blond. Celui-ci lève un sourcil ironique et souffle entre ses lèvres une phrase qui fait sourire le survivant.

-Hé bien Monsieur Potter, en voilà des façons !

Des façons ! Alors qu'ils sont presque nus et qu'ils vont faire l'amour là, tout de suite, et à trois qui plus est !

Severus impatient reprend Harry contre lui et respire son odeur entêtante. Ses lèvres reprennent celles du Griffondor qui s'agrippe aux épaules de l'homme, tandis que Lucius derrière Harry passe une main taquine sur son érection douloureuse. Le cri que le jeune sorcier émet disparaît dans le cou de Severus qui le retient prisonnier entre ses bras pendant que le blond continue son exploration.

Celui-ci déboutonne le pantalon du plus jeune lentement, comme une douce torture. Puis enfin une main impatiente passe l'élastique de son boxer et se pose sur le membre dur et droit et tellement sensible que le moindre effleurement fait gémir le brun aux yeux verts.

-Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps, parvient à articuler le jeune homme en entrecoupant sa phrase de soupirs et de gémissements qui rendent fous les deux amants.

Sur un signe de tête de Severus, Lucius tourne le brun vers lui et lui ôte le reste de ses vêtements. Le maître des potions appuie Harry contre lui mais dos contre buste et regarde le blond s'agenouiller devant le plus jeune pour ensuite passer une langue sur le membre déjà luisant de semence. Harry se cambre avec force voulant amorcer un va-et-vient avec ses hanches, mais Severus pose ses deux mains sur son ventre et le retient avec fermeté.

Le blond continue sa torture et sous les supplications de son jeune amant le prend entièrement dans la bouche. Lucius suce, mordille, caresse le sexe qui demande à être soulagé, puis il l'avale complètement et ressort et recommence de plus en plus vite.

-Vas-y, Harry, susurre Severus dans l'oreille du brun. Libère-toi ! Dit-il au morveux qui n'en peut plus.

Sans attendre davantage, le Griffondor explose sous la langue experte de Lucius qui avale la semence léchant son sexe entièrement pour essuyer chaque goutte du précieux liquide. Puis il remonte le long du corps de son jeune amant pour lui ravir la bouche dans un baiser au goût salé. Snape d'un geste de sa baguette fini de les déshabiller Lucius et lui puis amène Harry à se coucher sur le lit sur les draps de soies gris moirés.

-Je vais te faire l'amour, Harry, murmure Severus contre la bouche du brun. Je vais te prendre si fort que tu demanderas grâce.

-Je demande à voir, mon amour, répond Harry en soupirant tandis que l'homme se couche sur lui. Je te…….

A partir de ce moment le jeune homme oublie tout ce qui n'est pas Severus, les mains de Severus, les lèvres de Severus. Le corps de Severus. Harry bouillonne, tremble, crie, supplie. Lucius assis sur le lit près d'eux les regarde, en faite il ne perd rien du spectacle. Pour l'instant il attend.

Lucius veut que son amant aux longs cheveux noirs prenne Harry le premier, puisque celui-ci en est amoureux depuis plus longtemps que lui. Ce n'est que justice après tout ! Mais son tour va venir, pas question qu'il le laisse passer, pas excité comme il est !

Un cri retentit dans la pièce quand Severus insère le troisième doigt dans l'intimité du jeune homme. Un cri de douleur mêlé au plaisir quand le plus âgé touche un point extrêmement sensible et si bon à la fois. Et Snape avait encore raison car à ce moment Harry demande grâce et le supplie de la prendre, là et tout de suite L'homme se positionne et le pénètre en une seule poussée, entrant son sexe profondément jusqu'à la garde.

Le survivant sent deux larmes couler le long de ses joues, larmes que Severus s'empresse de venir lécher pour ensuite reprendre ses lèvres dans un autre baiser pour lui faire oublier la douleur. Snape jette un œil vers Lucius et lui demande muettement de se joindre à eux, pourquoi reste-t-il sur le côté ?

Lucius, un sourire prédateur aux lèvres, obéit bien volontiers, il se jette sur l'anneau d'argent qu'il passe sur sa langue puis il mordille le téton le faisant durcir encore plus. Severus commence un va-et-vient langoureux puis sous les protestations d'Harry il se retire et retourne le jeune homme sur le ventre.

Bah tiens ! Pense Lucius. Il savait bien que son amant n'allait pas tarder à agir de la sorte. C'est la position que Severus aime le plus, prendre ses amants quand ils sont sur le ventre.

Snape reprend possession du corps en surélevant légèrement les hanches tout en passant une main sur le tatouage qui prend naissance entre les deux sillons des fesses d'Harry. Lucius pose une main sur le sexe du plus jeune qui a reprit de la force et commence à imprimer le même rythme que Severus qui va de plus en plus vite. C'est dans un gémissement sourd qu'Harry arrive à l'extase se déversant entre les doigts du blond qui sent tout son sang partir entre ses propres jambes devant l'érotisme des deux corps devant lui qui se donnent du plaisir.

Snape, après deux ou trois coups de hanches violents, se vide à son tour au plus profond du corps du jeune morveux. Le professeur de potions en sueur retombe sur le plus jeune, le prend dans ses bras puis le retourne contre lui les fesses à l'air. Lucius se place près d'eux et passe une langue impatiente sur le tatouage qui représente un griffon et un basilic et sans laisser le temps à Harry de comprendre l'homme blond entre à son tour son sexe dans l'antre chaud de son intimité et soupire de bonheur d'être enfin à sa place dans le corps de celui qui lui a donné de sa magie.

Harry se cambre de nouveau et son membre se retend pour la troisième fois. Ah putain ! Il aime ça ! Les coups sauvages de Lucius le dévastent, il sent le sexe du blond entrer et sortir entièrement et ses mains agrippées à ses hanches qui le tirent vers lui pour en avoir encore plus et Severus qui lui mord les tétons ! Merde, là il va venir encore ! Dans un soubresaut Harry se répand sur Severus et pour la deuxième fois un liquide poisseux envahit le corps du jeune sorcier qui apprécie grandement le traitement.

Après que le blond se soit retiré et embrassé une dernière fois son jeune amant et Severus, les trois hommes se recouchent dans un enchevêtrement de bras et de jambes et s'endorment complètement épuisés. Harry soulève une paupière une dernière fois avant de partir dans des rêves ou Lucius et Severus seront présent. Il regarde ses deux amants qui ont posé chacun une main possessive sur lui puis se rendort heureux et confiant.

Le matin les trouve encore au lit endormis, Severus serre contre lui le corps chaud du survivant tandis que Lucius tient le jeune homme par la taille la tête posée sur son épaule. Le maître des potions est le premier qui se réveille, ses yeux noirs regardent les deux hommes assoupis et un sourire étire ses lèvres.

-Bonjour amour, murmure Harry cinq minutes plus tard en ouvrant les yeux sur Severus et en se serrant un peu plus contre son corps.

-Déjà réveillé ? Demande l'homme en se baissant vers lui et en prenant ses lèvres dans un doux baiser qui devient vite passionné.

-Et moi ? Vous ne comptez pas me laisser sur le côté tout de même ? Boude le blond derrière Harry en se pressant contre les deux hommes qui se séparent.

-Non, dit le maître des potions. Et ne soit pas jaloux Lucius, je disais juste bonjour à Harry.

-Je ne suis pas jaloux Sev ! Moi aussi je veux dire bonjour à Harry.

-Mais je t'en prie, fais-donc ! Répond Severus en cessant ses caresses sur le dos du plus jeune.

Harry se retourne lentement vers le blond et plonge son regard dans les yeux gris. Il n'y trouve aucune trace de sarcasme ou de moquerie, non ! L'homme le regarde avec tendresse et appréhension.

Ce peut-il que Lucius Malfoy craigne sa réaction ? Se demande le survivant. Pourtant il n'a aucune raison pour ça, ne l'a-t-il pas laissé lui faire l'amour ? Ne l'a-t-il pas laissé caresser son corps ? N'a-t-il pas fait lui, Harry, le premier geste vers Lucius ?

Le jeune homme aux cheveux en épis s'approche du blond et plonge sa langue dans la bouche de l'homme surpris, mais néanmoins heureux que le Griffondor ne le rejette pas. Le blond répond aussitôt en mettant une main possessive sur ses hanches et le ramène encore plus près de lui.

-On devrait aller se doucher et prendre un bon petit-déjeuner, suggère Severus en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain attenante à la chambre.

Lucius n'a pas envie de se lever et Harry encore moins, dormir encore une heure ou deux n'est pas pour leur déplaire. Le Serpentard comprenant le souhait de son jeune ami ramène les draps sur eux puis il le prend dans ses bras et sans un mot, juste une douce caresse sur la joue, les deux hommes se rendorment tendrement enlacés.

C'est comme ça que les trouve le professeur de potions, cheveux en broussailles contre cheveux longs et blonds. Les mains de Lucius entourent le plus jeune tandis que celui-ci repose sur le torse du blond dans un abandon total. Severus Snape referme la porte doucement derrière lui. Après tout ils peuvent bien dormir, ils n'ont rien à faire de la journée et le morveux est en vacances. Alors qu'ils en profitent !

Parvenu dans la salle à manger Snape se fait servir une bonne tasse de thé bien fort, et attrape la Gazette du sorcier qu'il commence à feuilleter. Sans grande conviction il commence à lire, mais ses pensées sont tournées vers un grand lit où deux hommes reposent. Et merde ! Il aurait dû rester là-haut.

-Bonjour Severus ! Déjà levé ? Sourit le fils de Lucius en entrant dans la pièce.

-Comme tu vois ! Est-ce pour te moquer de moi que tu viens m'ennuyer dans ma lecture ? Grogne l'homme en reposant la Gazette sur la table.

-Non rassure-toi, je cherche mon père. Tu ne l'aurais pas vu par le plus grand des hasards ?

-Il est dans sa chambre, Draco, et plus exactement dans son lit.

-Oh ! Il paresse ce matin ? Tant pis, il faut que je lui parle quand même c'est urgent.

-Je serai toi je n'irai pas, Draco, dit le professeur d'un air énigmatique en voyant le jeune homme se diriger vers le hall, ce qui met tout de suite la puce à l'oreille du Serpentard.

-Pourquoi je te pris ? Interroge celui-ci.

-Lucius n'est pas seul, dit l'homme en portant la tasse de thé à ses lèvres.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Il n'est pas seul.

-Ca veut dire qu'il n'est pas seul, Draco ! Te ferais-tu sourd ma parole ?

-Tu veux dire qu'il y a un autre homme dans son lit ? Et toi tu restes là et tu ne dis rien ! Mais Severus à quoi tu penses ?

-Ton père fait ce qu'il veut après tout, non ?

-Je vais monter et lui dire ma façon de penser et jeter cet étranger dehors ! Rugit le fils de Lucius en colère.

-Non tu ne vas pas faire ça, Draco, nous avons passé la nuit ensemble, Lucius, Harry et moi.

-Hein ! Tu veux dire que l'homme qui est en ce moment avec père est Harry ? S'exclame le jeune homme blond en s'asseyant sur une chaise. Et vous avez passé la nuit à trois ?

-Voilà tu as tout résumé, bien maintenant laisse-moi lire la Gazette et puis-je te suggérer de ne pas les déranger ?

-Non, Severus, je n'y vais pas. Je préfère attendre qu'ils se lèvent et qu'ils soient décemment habillés, dit Draco en se faisant servir lui aussi une tasse de thé. Bien que là il ait plutôt besoin d'un bon whisky-pur-feu.

-A trois ! Demande encore draco ébahi.

-Oui, Draco, répond le maître des potions en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Oui bon, je peux être étonné, non !

-Fais l'étonner autant que tu veux, assure Severus. Mais je suis sûr que tu étais déjà au courant qu'il y avait quelque chose entre nous trois.

-Oui bon peut-être, avoue le jeune homme. Disons que je n'étais pas certain.

-Ouais c'est ça, Draco, prends-moi pour un idiot ! Ricane le professeur.

-Oh ! Sev ça va hein !


	14. Un loup et un Serpentard

Un loup et un Serpentard.

-Donc, maintenant que vous avez réussi à mettre le survivant dans votre lit, dit Draco au bout d'un moment à Severus. Il va se passer quoi ? Vous allez vivre ensembles ? Demande le jeune homme curieux.

-C'est à Harry de décider de ce qu'il veut faire, répond le professeur Snape en levant les yeux vers lui. Et je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut faire, Draco.

-Mais tu as envie de le garder avec vous ? Insiste le jeune Serpentard.

-Pour ma part oui, mais ton père je ne sais pas ce qu'il en pense. Laisse-nous le temps d'y voir plus clair tu veux ? Et Harry a aussi son mot à dire, il ne faut pas l'oublier !

-Ouais ! Et puis après tout ça ne me regarde pas.

-Je ne te demande pas pourquoi tu veux voir ton père ? Ronchonne Severus deux minutes plus tard en brisant le silence de la pièce.

-Oh ! Je peux te le dire, dans quelques jours ce ne sera plus un secret pour personne, avoue le jeune homme. Je me demande comment père va le prendre ? Se dit-il en pensant tout haut, ce qui fait lever un sourcil surpris au maître des potions.

-Qu'est-ce donc ? Demande l'homme intrigué.

-Heu !.....Je suis avec quelqu'un, répond Draco. Enfin je veux dire sérieusement, Severus.

-Oui et alors, ce n'est pas la première fois ! Tu as ramassé autant de conquêtes que ton père lorsqu'il était à Poudlard. Je peux te dire que même encore maintenant les hommes et les femmes essayent de le séduire.

-Bon ça, je ne veux pas le savoir, Severus. Déjà que vous avez couché à trois et que j'ai dû mal à m'y faire ! Bon mais là, je t'ai dit que c'est sérieux avec lui, ce n'est pas qu'une banale histoire de sexe.

-Si tu me disais plutôt de qui il s'agit ? Je pourrais peut-être t'aider, suggère le maître des potions en se resservant une autre tasse de thé.

-Avant de te dire de qui il s'agit, sache que j'en suis amoureux depuis un bon moment déjà, et que vous soyez furieux que Remus soit mon choix m'indiffé…

-Remus ! S'exclame le professeur en coupant la parole à Draco. Remus Lupin ? Le professeur de défense de Poudlard ? Un maraudeur !

-Oui, Severus, celui-là-même. Et pose ta tasse tu vas renverser le thé sur la table, et tant que tu y es ferme aussi la bouche je te prie, ironise le jeune homme.

-Tu es sérieux Draco ? Redemande l'homme en noir en posant sa tasse. Ton père va nous faire une attaque !

-Je suis sérieux, très sérieux, et vous ne me ferez pas changer d'avis toi et père.

-Pour moi il n'y a pas de problème, Draco, j'apprécie l'homme. C'est le loup qui m'inquiète, même s'il prend la potion tue-loup pendant les soirs de pleine lune il y a toujours un risque.

-Si Dumbledore lui fait confiance, pourquoi pas moi !

-Parce que Lucius va se faire du souci pour toi et moi aussi.

-J'aime cet homme Severus, je n'en veux pas d'autres. Je veux partager sa vie, c'est avec lui que je me sens bien. Et c'est lui que j'ai toujours voulu.

-Comme je te l'ai déjà dit il n'y a pas de problème pour moi. Lupin est quelqu'un de loyal et d'honnête et c'est un professeur de défense hors pair. Cela dit Lucius ne sera peut-être pas du même avis, je crains fort qu'il ne se mette dans une de ses colères dont il a le secret. Est-ce que Lupin est au courant que tu dois l'annoncer à Lucius ? Ou est-ce une idée à toi ?

-Il n'est pas au courant sinon il m'aurait accompagné, et sans savoir comment il allait être reçu je n'ai pas pris le risque. Je suis peut-être téméraire mais pas fou ! Ajoute le blond.

-Dis-le-lui, Draco et revenez tous les deux cette après-midi. Je te soutiendrai du mieux que je pourrais. Est-ce que Harry est au courant ? Attends ! Dit l'homme en se frottant l'arête du nez, ne me le dis pas, je parie qu'il le sait !

-Oui il sait, admet le blond.

-Je m'en doutais ! Il faut qu'il se mêle de tout ce stupide gamin. Bon et bien ça nous fera un allié de plus contre Lucius. J'espère que Lupin est toi avez de bons arguments !

-D'accord, je crois que tu as raison. Pour les arguments on verra, et puis Remus n'aurait pas apprécié d'être mis à l'écart. Pourras-tu dire à père quand il sera levé, si jamais il se lève ! Que je serais là vers quinze heures et que je ne serai pas seul.

-Je le lui dirai sois tranquille, assure le professeur de potions.

Draco se lève en soupirant de soulagement et sort du manoir un peu plus confiant. Si Severus et Harry le soutiennent alors tout ira bien. Enfin il l'espère ! De toute façon si son paternel refuse Remus il quittera le manoir sans aucun regret.

Le blond prend la direction de Poudlard rejoindre le loup-garou dans ses appartements situés dans la tour Griffondor. Les couloirs sont silencieux, tous les élèves sont repartis chez eux pour deux longs mois de vacances. Remus lui aussi doit partir chez lui demain au Square Grimaurd. Draco frappe deux coups légers contre la porte en bois et entre aussitôt sans attendre de réponse.

Le blond surpris ne trouve personne jusqu'à ce qu'il entende Remus lui dire qu'il s'habille et qu'il en a pour deux secondes. En effet le loup vêtu d'un pantalon marron et d'une chemise blanche sort de la chambre les cheveux encore humide de la douche froide qu'il vient de prendre.

Avoir ses pensées toujours dirigées vers Draco et plus spécialement sur son joli postérieur n'est pas fait pour arranger les choses. Jusqu'à maintenant il a refusé de faire l'amour avec lui. Il veut d'abord que Draco soit sûr de ses sentiments, il ne veut pas le laisser s'engager à la légère parce qu'après il sera trop tard.

-Bonjour mon amour, murmure l'homme aux yeux dorés en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres du blond.

-Bonjour, répond Draco un peu moins sûr de lui. Se demandant comment va réagir le loup face à sa demande.

-Draco ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu as l'air de quelqu'un qui a rencontré un détraqueur, dit le professeur Lupin en le prenant dans ses bras.

-Hein ! Non ce n'est pas ça Rem, simplement je…..

-Tu as changé d'avis pour nous deux ! C'est ça ? Gronde l'homme aux cheveux châtains. Tu t'es rendu compte que nous n'allions pas ensemble et tu veux me quitter ? Ajoute-t-il en forçant la voix. Je savais cela, je savais ça, par Merlin !

-Remus Lupin ! Hurle le blond en colère. Où as-tu vu que je veux te quitter, bougre d'idiot ! Continue Draco en repoussant le loup-garou. Je t'aime bordel ! Je ne veux pas te quitter, Remus. Jamais !

Le blond se retourne et se dirige vers la porte. Des pensées chaotiques se bousculent dans sa tête et puis il n'aurait pas dû se mettre en colère. Que va penser Remus de le voir ainsi ?

-Draco je suis désolé, d'accord ? S'excuse l'homme plus âgé en le rattrapant et en le prenant entre ses bras. J'ai eu peur que tu ne partes. Pardonne-moi mon amour, demande Remus surpris de la colère du Serpentard envers lui.

-Non c'est moi, je n'aurais pas dû crier après toi, soupire le blond. En faite ! Avoue-t-il après quelques secondes. J'ai quelque chose d'important à te demander et avant que tu ne dises non, réfléchis s'il te plait.

-Vas-y, dis-moi ce qui te tracasse, Draco, demande le professeur en caressant le dos du Serpentard.

-Je souhaite que tu viennes avec moi au manoir, Remus, souffle le blond dans le cou du lycanthrope. Je veux que mon père sache que nous sommes ensembles et que je t'aime.

Draco se tait et se serre contre le torse de l'homme dont il est amoureux, attendant sa réponse avec anxiété.

-Tu le veux vraiment, amour, murmure Remus d'une voix douce et attendrie devant la demande du jeune homme.

-Oui je le veux vraiment, je veux faire partie de ta vie.

Draco se sent soulever et emmener dans la chambre sans qu'il n'ait pu faire un geste.

-J'ai envie de toi Draco, souffle le loup. J'ai envie de t'aimer. Je veux laisser l'empreinte de mon corps sur le tien, je veux être imprégné de ton odeur et je veux que tu portes la mienne. Je veux que tu m'appartiennes. Je veux que le loup qui est en moi te reconnaisse et t'accepte, Draco, j'espère simplement qu'il ne sortira pas, ajoute l'homme inquiet à voix basse.

Le blond ne répond pas, même sur la dernière phrase de Remus, il s'en fout après tout ! Le loup peut bien faire ce qu'il veut ! Le jeune homme commence à déboutonner la chemise qui le sépare de la peau qu'il veut sentir sous ses doigts. Remus prend sa bouche dans un baiser si intense que son érection déjà bien gonflée se durcie encore plus.

Les vêtements trop longs à enlever disparaissent subitement. Les deux hommes complètements nus se retrouvent sur le lit à baldaquin couchés sur des draps de coton blanc.

Les caresses débutent douces et taquines, puis les deux amants s'enhardissent et les gémissements se font de plus en plus forts, les souffles s'accélèrent. Les mains ne restent pas en place et Remus découvre enfin le corps à la peau si claire et si lumineuse de son compagnon.

Compagnon !...... Le mot lui fait plaisir. Cela signifie tellement pour lui, lui qui a passé les trois quart de sa vie seul. Maintenant il va pouvoir construire quelque chose, il n'est plus seul. Un homme merveilleux l'accompagne, un homme qui est amoureux de lui et que lui aime intensément.

Quand Remus pénètre petit à petit Draco et qu'enfin les deux corps ne font plus qu'un. Quand les regards ne se quittent pas se noyant l'un dans l'autre, Remus commence à se mouvoir lentement en surveillant sur le visage de son jeune amant la moindre trace de douleur.

Draco pousse un cri de surprise quand le loup touche un point sensible en allant et venant entre ses reins. Le blond a toujours dominé ses amants d'un jour ou d'une nuit. C'est la première fois pour lui qu'un homme lui fait l'amour et ça Remus l'a très bien senti puisqu'il a levé un sourcil interrogateur en le pénétrant et qu'ensuite il a souri.

Les coups du plus âgé se font plus rudes et plus profonds, le blond s'accroche aux draps, ses poings se crispent désespérément tandis qu'une vague de plaisir traverse son corps et se répand sur son ventre éclaboussant par la même occasion le torse du loup et sa main posée sur son sexe qui le caressait vivement.

L'homme aux yeux dorés se tend lui aussi un poussant un grognement bestiale, le loup en Remus c'est réveillé légèrement, les crocs s'allongent et ses yeux se fendent d'une pupille jaune. Le loup a senti que cette union était spéciale, il a reconnu en Draco le compagnon du chef de la meute des loups-garous. C'est pourquoi la bête se penche sur l'épaule du jeune amant et y imprime sa marque en plantant ses crocs tout en jouissant au plus profond de son corps.

Le blond pousse un râle de douleur mais ne se recule pas, ce serait dangereux pour eux deux. Il doit attendre que Remus reprenne le contrôle du loup et que celui-ci satisfait disparaisse.

Quelques minutes plus tard le professeur horrifié de sa conduite se retire subitement du blond. D'une démarche mal assurée il se dirige vers la salle de bain pour en revenir aussitôt avec une lotion antiseptique et un baume cicatrisant. L'homme nettoie la plaie sans un mot, les yeux baissés sur son travail. Il a honte, tellement honte ! Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? Il savait que le loup allait se manifester ça oui, mais pas aussi brutalement ! Pas en laissant ses crocs déchirer la chair de Draco.

Une fois la blessure soignée, il retourne dans la salle de bain et s'assoit sur le rebord de la baignoire la tête entre les mains. Deux secondes plus tard Draco entre dans la pièce et pousse un soupir devant l'air coupable de Remus.

-Rem ? Viens s'il te plait, ne reste pas là !

-Pour quoi faire ? Pour que je te fasse mal de nouveau !

-Mon amour, dit le blond en s'agenouillant devant l'homme assis. Tu n'es pas responsable, tu m'avais prévenu que la première fois le loup pouvait réagir.

-Oui, mais je ne pensais pas que j'allais te mordre si fort !

-Il a marqué son territoire, se moque Draco pour alléger l'atmosphère. Remus j'accepte ça, ça veut dire que je t'appartiens, le loup l'a bien compris lui. Il a senti que tu as trouvé ton compagnon. Remus, demande le blond en soulevant la tête de l'homme. Je t'aime, mon amour, et tu viens de me faire l'amour de la plus belle des façons.

Le professeur Lupin plonge son regard dans celui de son jeune amant et n'y voit aucune trace de dégoût et quand Draco prend ses lèvres, Remus y répond de tout son cœur tant et si bien que les envies reviennent et que les sexes se retendent de nouveau.

-Et si on prenait une douche ? Suggère l'homme aux yeux redevenus dorés. Si je me souviens bien nous avons rendez-vous avec ton père dans une heure.

Le Serpentard se lève en souriant heureux que son amant n'ait pas changé d'avis. Il tire le professeur sous la douche et fait couler l'eau chaude sur leurs corps qui s'unissent pour la deuxième fois, sans morsure cette fois-ci. Le loup en Remus reste à sa place, il ne fera plus de mal à son compagnon, au contraire ! À partir de maintenant il le protégera à tout jamais des siens et de lui-même puisqu'il l'a reconnu comme faisant parti de sa meute, donc intouchable.

Dans le grand hall du manoir Malfoy les deux hommes main dans la main se dirigent vers le salon où les attendent Lucius et Severus Snape. En effet ils sont là tous les deux attendant leur arrivée. Remus est surpris mais heureux de voir qu'un Griffondor de sa connaissance soit aussi présent, surtout avec un Malfoy père dans les parages.

Pas qu'il est peur de Lucius Malfoy, non ! Il n'a jamais eu peur de personne et ce n'est pas maintenant qu'il va commencer, c'est plutôt les autres qui le craignent pour ce qu'il représente. Remus ne veux tout simplement pas que Draco souffre de cet entretien.

-Professeur Lupin ? S'étonne Lucius Malfoy. Je ne pensais pas que mon fils parlait de vous en disant qu'il ramenait quelqu'un ici !

Vraiment, pense Severus en ricanant entre ses dents. Lucius est un excellent comédien puisqu'ils en ont parlé il y a cinq minutes à peine. Juste avant que Draco n'arrive avec le lycan.

-Je sais, répond le professeur de défenses. Je me doute bien que vous ne pensiez pas à moi !

-Draco ? Explique s'il te plait ! Ordonne Lucius agacé en tapant sa canne sur le sol du salon.

-Si je vous ai demandé d'être là, commence le jeune homme. C'est pour vous présenter l'homme avec qui je veux vivre, père.

L'amant de Severus et d'Harry ne dit rien, les autres non plus d'ailleurs, ils attendent… curieux. Puis le maître de maison s'avance vers son fils et d'un geste brusque déboutonne la chemise et dénude les épaules. Ses yeux fixent la morsure du loup pendant que Remus devient plus pâle de seconde en seconde.

-Comment savez-vous ? Demande Draco en regardant son père dans les yeux pendant que Remus réajuste la chemise sur les épaules du jeune Serpentard.

-Je sais tout ce qu'il y a à savoir sur les lycans fils. Crois-tu vraiment que je ne me suis aperçu de rien ? Figures-toi que je sais aussi comment un loup alpha marque son compagnon pendant le premier rapport sexuelle et apparemment c'est le cas pour toi !

Derrière les trois hommes Severus hausse les sourcils en soupirant fort peu discrètement en se disant que là Lucius en fait des tonnes. Harry, pas discret pour deux noises, lui donne un coup de coude dans les côtes ce qui fait râler l'homme et jeter un regard noir vers un Griffondor à l'air angélique.

-Professeur Lupin, dit Lucius d'une voix sévère. Suivez-moi dans mon bureau je vous prie ! Toi, Draco, reste là avec Severus et Harry.

Les deux hommes quittent la pièce et se retrouvent dans le bureau de Lucius Malfoy. La fenêtre qui donne sur le parc laisse rentrer le soleil ce qui égaye un peu l'endroit austère où sont rangés divers livres et rouleaux de parchemins. Le blond fait assoir le professeur de défenses dans un fauteuil confortable et lui tend un verre de whisky-pur-feu.

-Je suppose que vous en avez besoin, demande le maître de maison.

-Je crois bien que oui ! Répond Remus en acceptant le verre tendu. Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ?

-Rien, dit Lucius en s'asseyant tranquillement. Je n'ai rien contre votre relation avec mon fils et de plus la morsure est là pour me prouver que vous ne lui ferai aucun mal et que votre…..liaison est sérieuse, n'est-ce pas ?

-En effet, puis-je vous poser une question ? Demande le professeur.

-Je vous en prie !

-Comment savez-vous que je suis le chef de la meute des loups-garous ?

-Je ne le savais pas, juste un soupçon, Lupin. Mais en vérifiant si Draco avait été mordu pendant la première union je savais que j'aurais la réponse. Seul un chef de meute mord son compagnon pour lui offrir sa protection envers lui et envers les autres loups-garous. Ais-je tort ? Demande Lucius sûr de lui.

-Non vous avez raison, avoue Remus en sirotant son verre à petites gorgées. Vous êtes au courant depuis longtemps pour nous deux ? Ne peut s'empêcher de demander le lycan.

-Non pas depuis longtemps je dois avouer. C'est une langue bien intentionnée qui m'a averti de la dangerosité de la nouvelle conquête de mon fils. Bien avant que Harry et Severus m'en informent eux même.

-Pourquoi accepter cela aussi facilement ? Je pensais que vous alliez faire des difficultés, demande le professeur.

-Disons que Severus et Harry m'ont quelque peu aidé, je dois avouer aussi que dans votre genre vous êtes quelqu'un de bien. De plus si Draco est amoureux de vous et que je me mets en travers de son chemin mon fils quittera le manoir, et têtu comme il est, je ne le reverrai plus.

-Qu'est-ce que Harry fait ici ? Interroge Lupin surprenant le blond par sa question posée abruptement. Je veux dire, je suis au courant pour vous trois. Mais quels sont vos projets pour lui ?

-Il vous l'expliquera lui-même, professeur, élude l'homme en se levant. Allons rejoindre les autres, ils doivent s'impatienter, suggère Lucius en rangeant les verres vides et la bouteille d'un geste de sa baguette.

Pendant ce temps Harry et Severus subissent les hurlements du jeune homme blond qui rouspète après les deux idiots qui ne l'ont pas averti que Lucius était au courant pour Remus et lui.

-Bande de scrouts à pétards sans cervelles ! Les invective le plus jeune des serpentards. Si je ne vous aimais pas je vous aurais déjà transformé en pâtés pour les sombrals, en grenouille pour le calmar géant, en fouine pour les hippogriffes. Là Harry ne peut plus se retenir et éclate de rire en se jetant contre l'épaule de Severus qui esquisse un sourire.

C'est comme ça que les trouvent les deux hommes ébahis qui sortent du bureau. Tellement surpris de voir Severus sourire, Harry contre lui des larmes de rires pleins les yeux et Draco rouge de colère qui leur tourne le dos les bras croisés en faisant la moue.

-Bienvenue dans la famille, professeur Lupin, annonce Lucius Malfoy d'une voix tranquille.


	15. Caractére quand tu nous tiens!

Caractère quand tu nous tiens !

-Peut-on savoir pourquoi tu ris ? Demande Lucius à un Harry toujours hilare dans les bras de Severus, après que Remus et Draco soient partis du manoir.

-Oh ! C'est rien, répond le Griffondor en essuyant ses larmes d'un revers de la main. Juste une histoire de fouine qui m'est revenu en tête. Trop drôle en plus !

-Oui et alors dis-nous ! Que Severus et moi puissions en profiter.

-Non Lucius, je ne crois pas que tu apprécieras, réfute Harry en se calmant aussitôt.

Le maître de maison n'insiste pas, si Harry ne veut pas parler il ne parlera pas, têtu comme il est ! Et puis il ne veut pas le brusquer, leur relation est toute nouvelle après tout ! Et puis maintenant qu'il a goûté à la douceur de sa peau il ne veut plus s'en passer.

-Alors, Severus, j'ai été comment ? Demande le blond en changeant de conversation et en esquissant un sourire rusé tout en se rapprochant de ses deux amants.

-Lupin n'a pas eu peur de toi une seule seconde, mon amour, et Draco avait un air résolu sur le visage, répond le maître des potions en caressant le dos du survivant. Tu as bien fait de consentir à leur union sinon tu perdais ton fils.

-Je le sais bien, il est comme moi, aussi impatient et arrogant, ajoute Lucius en prenant la main de Harry, le retirant des bras de Severus pour le mettre entre les siens.

-Hey ! Lucius, je ne suis pas ta chose, rouspète le jeune homme brun. J'étais bien contre Severus, moi !

-Tu es auprès de Severus depuis tout à l'heure, Susurre le blond en faisant taire le plus jeune avec un baiser affamé forçant le barrage de ses lèvres. Caressant sa langue avec indécence et volupté, promenant ses mains partout où elles peuvent aller.

Severus sent un frisson le parcourir et son sexe s'embraser en voyant les deux hommes s'embrasser. Décidément ça devient une habitude ! Il les rejoint et prend d'autorité la bouche de Lucius pendant qu'Harry lui enlève sa robe et sa chemise lentement, très lentement. Le Griffondor suçote les tétons du blond qui durcissent sous sa langue. Ses mains passent et repassent sur sa peau blanche caressant ses flancs sensibles.

Après quelques caresses contre la bosse du pantalon très tendu du Serpentard aux yeux gris, Harry s'agenouille et déboutonne le vêtement gênant puis descend le boxer avec sadisme, lentement, sensuellement, laissant ses doigts frôler la virilité, attiser l'envie de Lucius, le faire devenir plus dur. Ouais ! Ça Harry sait faire et le blond en fait les frais.

Harry regarde le sexe dressé devant lui, dur, palpitant, tellement appétissant, surtout en voyant des perles de semence glisser le long du membre en érection. La langue du survivant passe dessus faisant haleter l'homme plus fort. Ses mains dans les cheveux du brun, la tête rejetée en arrière dans un cri muet, Lucius subit la caresse avec bonheur. Le maître des potions derrière lui dégage son propre sexe de sa prison et se positionne entre les fesses de Lucius, le faisant se baisser doucement d'une pression sur son dos.

Hum ! Là il est au paradis, pense l'homme aux magnifiques cheveux blonds quand Severus entre en lui d'un coup de rein puissant en le tenant par les hanches. Son corps ondule pendant que les deux hommes lui donnent du plaisir, l'un avec sa langue et l'autre avec son sexe. Les coups qui entrent et qui sortent de son intimité le font venir dans la gorge du plus jeune en poussant un râle de jouissance fabuleux.

Harry avale le liquide doux-amer et se dirige vers Severus qui vient de se retirer de Lucius et de leur jeter un sort de nettoyage tout en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil. Lucius se remet doucement de ses émotions mais ne peut s'empêcher de reprendre de la vigueur quand il voit le Griffondor se pencher vers le maître des potions et engloutir son membre qui se retend de désir et le sucer avec ardeur.

Le Serpentard regarde le visage de Severus qui exprime tout son plaisir, celui-ci les yeux fermés, sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents, ses mains crispées sur les accoudoirs du pauvre fauteuil, gémit de bien-être. L'homme aux yeux gris se rapproche d'Harry qui se trouve dans une position plus que tentatrice et pose son gland rougi contre ses fesses après l'avoir lubrifié.

Le jeune homme accepte l'intrusion surtout quand son amant touche un point si sensible qui le fait bouger des hanches encore plus vite. Lucius accélère ses mouvements sortant et entrant entièrement pendant que Severus maintient le jeune sorcier qui sent ses neurones foutre le camp.

C'est Severus le premier qui déclare forfait en laissant son plaisir envahir la bouche de son jeune amant. Puis Lucius qui pousse un cri en se tendant au maximum se déversant dans le plus jeune des trois tandis qu'Harry se libère à son tour, se répandant sur le pantalon du professeur qui sourit de la maladresse du Griffondor ou plutôt de son trop grand enthousiasme.

Après un autre passage dans la salle de bain et une autre séance de caresses où Lucius Malfoy, le beau Lucius demande à Harry de lui faire l'amour en le prenant à son tour. Un hoquet de stupeur sort de la bouche du Griffondor. Severus ne dit rien en entendant la demande, d'habitude ils inversaient les rôles quand ils n'étaient que tous les deux, Lucius et lui. Normal puisqu'ils étaient dominants tous les deux avant de se mettre ensemble.

-Tu es sûr ? Demande l'apprenti potionniste tandis que l'eau continue de couler sur son corps.

-Oui j'en suis sûr, répond le blond en se mettant devant Severus, s'accrochant à ses épaules. Dos à Harry.

Le brun n'hésite qu'une seconde et se colle contre le Serpentard entrant son gland lentement de peur de faire mal à l'homme. Puis le désir de le prendre étant plus fort il le pénètre plus fortement en poussant un gémissement extatique. Ses coups de reins sont rudes et ses doigts s'agrippent aux hanches du blond qui souffle contre la bouche de Severus. Harry le dos arqué va-et vient vigoureusement, la sensation est tellement délicieuse tout son corps en est secoué.

L'homme aux yeux noirs avale les cris de son amant blond qui s'abandonne entre ses doigts, tandis qu'Harry se tend désespérément entre les fesses de Lucius en un cri rauque tant la jouissance est puissante. Puis les deux amants après un temps où ils calment les battements désordonnés de leur cœur se tournent vers un certain maître des potions qui prend peur devant les regards lubriques d'Harry et de Lucius.

C'est trois hommes épuisés qui rejoignent leur lit et qui s'endorment complètements fourbus.

Plus tard Harry se lève sans faire de bruit et enfile son pantalon tout en essayant de s'assoir le moins possible, son fondement lui faisant mal. Pas étonnant après qu'ils aient fait l'amour toute la journée, ce que son postérieur lui rappelle impitoyablement d'ailleurs !

-Où se trouve mes foutues chaussures ? Se demande le Griffondor à voix basse ne voulant pas réveiller ses deux amants.

Le jeune homme attrape sa chemise et sort de la chambre non sans avoir regardé les deux hommes profondément endormis. Il chausse ses chaussures qu'il a retrouvées dans le salon près de la cheminée puis sort du manoir, il est dix heures trente du soir et il sait qu'il ne pourra plus dormir. Alors pourquoi ne pas faire quelques potions pour se changer les idées ? Et puis ça l'avancera dans son travail.

Après avoir prit une potion pour calmer une certaine douleur mal placée, Harry a à peine allumé le feu sous son chaudron qu'un tambourinement intempestif résonne contre sa porte. En maugréant contre les visiteurs tardifs, ben oui il est quand même près de onze heures du soir ! Le jeune homme remonte les escaliers et ouvre la porte d'un geste rageur.

Un Lucius Malfoy, le regard furieux, entre et toise le jeune homme l'œil mauvais. Sa canne frappe nerveusement le sol prouvant par là que l'homme est légèrement énervé. Enfin légèrement ! Ses yeux lancent des éclairs quand même ! Allons bon qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ! Se demande Harry.

-Pourquoi es-tu parti si vite que tu n'as même pas attendu que je sois réveillé ? Tu t'es glissé hors du manoir comme un voleur, n'as-tu pas de considération pour Severus et moi que tu t'enfuis ainsi ?

-Mais je n'ai pas fui ! Riposte le survivant qui sent les ennuis arriver à grande vitesse.

-Ah non ! Alors tu appelles ça comment sortir de chez moi en catimini ? Tu t'es dit qu'après avoir pris du bon temps tu pouvais nous laisser tomber ? Le sauveur a fait une bonne action ! C'est ça ?

-Lucius, tu ne sautes pas trop vite aux conclusions là ? Est-ce que tu crois vraiment que je me serai laissé baiser par vous deux pour revenir ici comme si de rien n'était ? Gronde Harry qui sent la colère monter en lui.

-Je ne sais pas Harry, je ne sais pas comment tu fonctionnes, avoue le blond. Et je te signale en passant que nous ne t'avons pas baisé, morveux, et si je t'entends dire encore une fois ce mot je t'écorche vif !

-Ben là tu vois, Lucius, une partie de mon anatomie est déjà à vif, alors un peu plus où un peu moins ! Ricane le brun.

-Est-ce qu'il ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit qu'il y a des potions pour ce genre de chose chez moi ?

-Pas pensé, avoue le jeune homme contrit.

-Et aussi des baumes, dit l'homme blond un sourire coquin au coin des lèvres. D'ailleurs si tu veux je peux t'aider à le passer.

-Non merci, Lucius, je sais très bien comment ça va finir.

-Et comment je te pris ?

-Tu sais très bien comment, ne fais pas l'innocent ça te va mal je t'assure, répond Harry moqueur devant un Lucius Malfoy canaille et terriblement tentateur.

-Harry, commence Lucius incertain. Je sais que nous sommes ensembles tous les trois que depuis hier. Mais voilà, nous nous sommes dits, Severus et moi, que ce serai bien que tu viennes habiter au manoir.

-Non ! La réponse d'Harry tombe tel un couperet dur et froid.

L'homme se tend et son visage se fige devant le non catégorique du Griffondor.

-Pourquoi ? Demande l'homme impérieux en claquant une nouvelle fois sa canne au pommeau d'argent sur le sol.

-Je suis bien chez moi, ici c'est ma maison. La première tu comprends ? Essaye d'expliquer Harry. J'ai mes études à finir et personne pour me dire quoi faire ou à quelle heure le faire et je peux recevoir qui je veux.

-Pourtant le Square Grimaurd est ta maison aussi, pourquoi as-tu acheté celle-là au lieu de résider dans la maison que Sirius t'a donné ?

-Pas de bons souvenirs si tu veux savoir, Lucius, et puis je l'ai donné à Remus.

-Tu m'invites à boire un thé ? Interroge le blond après un instant de silence. Je suis parti tellement vite que je n'ai pas eu le temps de le boire chez moi.

-D'accord, dit le jeune homme en sachant qu'il s'agit d'une excuse car à cette heure-là l'homme ne boit certainement pas du thé. Assieds-toi et attends-moi j'en ai pour une minute, ajoute Harry en partant vers la cuisine.

Le jeune homme met l'eau à chauffer et prépare deux tasses et une théière qu'il remplit avec l'eau bouillante puis laisse tomber dedans les feuilles de thés parfumées.

-Tu es magnifique, Harry, susurre Lucius qui vient d'entrer dans la cuisine sans faire de bruit. Mais je suppose qu'on te l'a déjà dit !

Le jeune homme se retourne et voit le blond s'avancer vers lui d'une démarche féline tel un prédateur qui a trouvé sa proie. Le blond se colle contre le survivant et se frotte indécemment contre son corps lui faisant sentir son érection dure et gonflée.

-Lucius ! Souffle le jeune homme qui se retrouve dans le même état. Je ne crois pas pouvoir te satisfaire là tout de suite, pas que je ne le veuille pas mais là mon postérieur parle pour moi, et je te le dis il refuse tout net !

-Il y a d'autre façon de se satisfaire, amour, murmure Lucius dans le cou de son jeune amant.

-Tu n'as pas pu t'en empêcher n'est-ce pas, Lucius, résonne une voix derrière les deux hommes enlacés. Ta queue te démange-t-elle autant que ça que tu ne peux le laisser tranquille ?

-Laisse ma queue tranquille, Severus, et occupe-toi de la tienne, je t'avais dit de venir plus tard ! Ronchonne Lucius Malfoy.

-Stop, messieurs ! On arrête tout, crie Harry excédé. Pourquoi Severus devait venir plus tard ? Je veux une explication et tout de suite s'il vous plait, finit par hurler le Griffondor qui commence vraiment à être énervé.

-Tu ne lui as pas demandé, Lucius ? Grogne le maître des potions en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Demander quoi ? Rouspète le jeune sorcier. Lucius, j'attends ! Trépigne Harry en voyant que le blond ne répond pas.

-Je devais te demander si cela ne te dérangeait pas que nous venions Severus et moi terminer la nuit avec toi, avoue l'homme sans pour autant se sentir gêné devant le regard des deux autres qui soupirent de lassitude.

-Je suis d'accord, mais pour cette nuit seulement ! Se dépêche de dire Harry en voyant le regard de triomphe de ses deux amants. Je vous préviens, mon lit n'est pas très grand.

-Tant mieux, amour, chuchote Severus. Nous serons encore plus près de toi, dit le professeur en s'approchant du jeune homme.

-Mais vraiment vous êtes des pervers tous les deux, sourit Harry en partant dans un grand éclat de rire tandis que l'homme aux cheveux noirs lui caresse les fesses, et que Lucius lui enlève la chemise pour poser ses lèvres sur un de ses tétons qu'il mordille vicieusement.

Une semaine ! Voilà une semaine qu'il fait des folies de son corps avec Severus et Lucius. Ah bordel quel pied ! Ces deux là savent donner du plaisir et en prendre, ils connaissent des caresses qui rendent fou un homme. Leurs langues passent partout, ah ! Quand Severus lui a fait pour la première fois cette caresse-là entre ses fesses il en a jouit sur le champ. Et quand Lucius…. non stop ! Se morigène l'apprenti potionniste, cesse de penser à ça bordel, tu as des potions à finir.

Harry allume le feu sous son chaudron et sort ses ingrédients qu'il commence à découper, le jeune homme les insère au fur et à mesure qu'il lit la recette de la potion difficile qu'il entreprend. La Magistra-aeternam est une potion qui, si elle est bien utilisée, permet de voir la dernière chose qu'une personne sous imperium a faite.

Le jeune homme travaille ainsi pendant quatre heures d'affilés. Harry ne se rend jamais compte du temps qui passe quand il se retrouve devant ses potions et ses chaudrons. Et c'est ainsi que pendant six jours sans voir personne il prépare potions sur potions rattrapant le temps perdu.

Il est onze heures quand le jeune sorcier remonte vers sa cuisine en cette belle matinée. Il se prépare une bonne tasse de thé qu'il savoure silencieusement. Après une douche qui lui enlève les vapeurs des chaudrons, Harry s'habille vite fait d'un pantalon clair et d'un tee-shirt qui l'avantage honteusement. Après un claquement de porte il se retrouve dehors dans les rues du chemin de traverse pour transplaner aussitôt pour le square Grimaurd.

D'abord une petite visite à Remus qu'il n'a pas beaucoup vu ces jours-ci, et pour cause ! Le loup ravi de voir Harry sortir de sa tanière le fait entrer avec bonne humeur. Les deux hommes se rendent dans la cuisine pour discuter tout à leur aise des derniers événements.

Le Griffondor se penche pour attraper un gâteau quand soudain Draco fait irruption dans la pièce en baillant largement.

-Pas assez dormi Dray ? Le taquine Harry en levant un sourcil. Je me demande bien ce que tu fais de tes nuits, ne peut-il s'empêcher de demander pour l'asticoter.

-Ca te regarde pas, Potter, répond le Serpentard en coulant un regard vers son amant. Est-ce que je te demande moi ce que tu fais avec Severus et mon père ?

-Bon ! Tu n'es pas du matin toi. Quoique là il est quand même onze heures, Draco.

-Tu veux du thé ou du café ? Demande Remus au jeune homme blond en déposant une autre tasse sur la table.

-Café, Rem, s'il te plait.

L'homme tend la tasse que Draco s'empresse de prendre tout en tirant le loup par la main pour se retrouver dans ses bras.

-Draco, nous avons un invité là et nous ne pouvons……

Deux lèvres chaudes font taire le professeur de défenses qui savoure le baiser. Ses sens se réveillent de nouveau sous la main du Serpentard qui caresse sa poitrine et qui rapproche son corps trop près du sien pour qu'il reste de marbre.

-Bon je vois que vous êtes occupés, messieurs, alors je vous laisse, rigole Harry en se levant. Si jamais vous voulez me trouver je serai au manoir Malfoy, continue le survivant qui ne remarque aucune réaction de la part des deux amants. Voilà c'est tout ! Et bien au revoir, salut ! A demain !

Harry sort de la maison le sourire aux lèvres, il est heureux pour ses deux amis, oui extrêmement heureux. Alors ! S'il s'occupait de lui maintenant ! Direction le manoir, il en connait deux qui vont être heureux de le voir revenir. Et à n'en pas douter ils vont encore passer la journée dans un lit ou ailleurs allez savoir avec eux !

Harry se dit quand même qu'il a de la chance, les deux hommes font des efforts considérables pour lui laisser une entière liberté. Le jeune homme veut se sentir libre, pas de toute attache, non ! Ce n'est pas ce qu'il veut. Ce qu'il désire c'est partir chez lui au chemin de traverse et faire ses potions et ses devoirs pour êtres plus au calme. Ben oui, avoir deux hommes très sexys dans les parages n'est pas fait pour se concentrer.

Passé les grilles du manoir, Harry entre dans l'imposante demeure après qu'un elfe de maison lui ait ouvert la porte. Tout est calme dans la grande bâtisse, l'elfe salue le jeune homme est le plante là dans le grand hall. Harry qui parlait de calme il y a quelques secondes se retourne surpris d'entendre des éclats de voix provenant du salon rouge et vert.

Ah ! Voilà donc pourquoi l'elfe l'a abandonné lâchement dans le hall, il ne tenait pas à s'entendre crier dessus probablement. Le jeune homme curieux comme un Griffondor s'approche de la porte et ne peut louper les paroles des deux hommes qui se disputent.

-Il est parti, assure Lucius d'une voix forte. Je suis sûr qu'il ne reviendra pas !

-Pourquoi veux-tu qu'il ne revienne pas ? Demande le maître des potions en se versant un verre de bourbon. On a rien fait de mal que je sache !

-Non mais tu as vu ! On ne l'a pas laissé tranquille une minute durant le temps qu'il était avec nous. Crois-tu qu'il nous en veut pour ça ? Rah ! C'est de ma faute.

-Je ne l'ai pas entendu se plaindre, Lucius, dit le maître des potions en pestant contre le blond. Et si nous avions fait quelque chose qui ne lui aurait pas plu, tu crois qu'il ne nous l'aurait pas dit !

-Si, peut-être, mais va savoir avec Harry. Severus, tu crois qu'il a des sentiments pour nous ou qu'il s'amuse juste, je veux dire que…..

-Je sais, Lucius, avoue Severus en s'apaisant. Mais Harry ne serait pas avec nous s'il ne nous aimait pas, ou du moins s'il ne ressentait pas quelque chose pour nous. C'est un garçon droit et de plus il sait que nous en sommes amoureux.

-Quelque fois je doute, Severus, avoue le blond. Et puis quand je le vois si passionné je me dis que peut-être il a d'autres sentiments pour toi et moi. Comment savoir ?

-Oups ! Là ils parlent de moi, se dit le jeune homme qui se décide enfin à entrer dans le salon, se sentant légèrement mal d'écouter derrière la porte. Légèrement hein ! Faut pas exagérer, eux, ça les gênerai pas du tout après tout !


	16. Les études reprennent

Les études reprennent.

-Harry ! S'exclame Severus en se retournant brusquement vers lui, faisant voler sa robe noire. Nous ne pensions pas te voir aujourd'hui.

Lucius fait une volte face rapide et aperçoit sur le seuil du salon rouge et vert un survivant qui les toise tous les deux, l'œil assombri et les lèvres légèrement pincées.

-On est mort là, Severus, murmure Lucius qui se doute qu'Harry a entendu leur conversation et qu'il n'a pas dû apprécier le contenu.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi vous vous prenez la tête comme ça ? S'enquiert le jeune sorcier en refermant la porte derrière lui sans la claquer comme s'y serait attendu le maître des potions. On vous entend crier jusque dans les autres pièces. Et en plus vous faites peur aux elfes de maison.

-On ne se disputait pas, ronchonne Severus de mauvaise foi comme d'habitude en reposant son verre. On discutait ! Bon bruyamment peut-être je te l'accorde, mais ça restait une discussion amicale.

-Amicale ! ….Mon cul oui ! Vous vous disputiez tous les deux, et à mon sujet qui plus est, ce que je n'apprécie pas messieurs !

-Ne t'en prend pas à Severus, Harry. C'est moi qui ai commencé cette discussion. Si tu veux blâmer quelqu'un c'est moi.

-Je ne veux blâmer personne, seulement expliquez-moi tous les deux pourquoi vous avez pensé que je ne reviendrai plus ? Prie le jeune homme en entrant plus avant dans la pièce. Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose qui vous aient poussé à croire ça ? Vous ais-je donné une seule raison de supposer que je ne reviendrais pas ?

-Nous avons passé une semaine entière avec toi, Harry, et tout ce que nous avons fait et de te sauter dessus sans prendre le temps de savoir ce que toi tu voulais.

-Est-ce que je me suis plaint ?...... Non, pas que je sache ! Rouspète le rouge et or. Lucius… Demande Harry en hésitant, est-ce que tu doutes de moi ?

-Disons que j'ai parfois dû mal à croire que tu puisses m'aimer, ou seulement même m'apprécier. J'ai fait tellement de choses horribles dans ma vie que je me demande comment tu peux me pardonner aussi facilement.

-Lucius, répond Harry en s'approchant de l'ancien mangemort. Malgré ce que tu crois, tu es un homme bien, et je ne t'ai pas pardonné aussi facilement, comme tu dis ! Il m'a fallu des jours voir des mois pour enfin te comprendre. Et ça n'a pas été toujours facile de faire la part du bien et du mal. Arrête de te torturer l'esprit et redeviens le sieur Malfoy sarcastique et énervant que tu es d'habitude.

-Là il a raison, Lucius, ajoute le maître des potions. On te préfère quand tu es invivable, et Harry adore quand tu es insupportable et vaniteux, ça lui donne l'occasion de te remettre à ta place.

-J'aime aussi beaucoup quand ta libido se déchaîne, Lucius, avoue le Griffondor en souriant mais pas un sourire gentil, plutôt un sourire genre, vicieux et coquin. Un sourire qui donne des frissons aux deux hommes qui en restent muets de saisissement.

-Alors ? Demande le blond en tapant sa canne sur le sol. Tu écoutes aux portes maintenant ? Râle le blond voulant éviter ainsi d'être le point de mire de ses deux amants.

-Lucius tais-toi, souffle Harry en lui tendant la main et en le rapprochant près de lui. Montrez-moi plutôt à quel point je vous ai manqué, demande le brun en tirant aussi Severus vers lui. Parce que à moi vous n'avez manqué pendant six jours et je ne vous parle pas des nuits.

-Ah oui morveux ! Susurre le professeur en prenant Harry dans ses bras et en prenant sa bouche tout en posant ses mains sur ses fesses.

Aussitôt que la langue de Severus touche la sienne, Harry se sent durcir comme c'est pas permis. Bon dieu où l'homme a appris à embrasser ainsi ! Sans compter ses mains qui le torturent délicieusement tortillant ses tétons sadiquement. Merde ! et Lucius qui lui enlève sa chemise tout en mordillant sa nuque.

-Harry, murmure le blond. Ces six jours ont été un enfer sans toi !

-Ouais, gamin, ajoute l'homme aux yeux noirs en passant une main coquine sur l'érection du Griffondor qui pousse un sifflement enflammant par là ses deux tourmenteurs.

-Chambre, halète le plus jeune en s'agrippant aux épaules de Severus qui les transplane dans un lieu plus approprié pour leurs ébats suivit de Lucius.

Là les choses sérieuses commencent quand Harry se retrouve compétemment nu entre les deux hommes. Pas la peine qu'il demande qui est le coupable de ce méfait, Harry sait qu'il n'aura pas de réponse. Par contre il peut leur faire subir la même chose, n'est-ce pas ?

Hum !.... voilà qui est plaisant de sentir deux corps entièrement nus contre le sien, pense le plus jeune. Deux corps qui se frottent indécemment, leur faisant sentir la dureté de leurs virilités pressées contre sa peau brûlante.

-Severus encore, prends-moi encore, murmure dans un souffle le Griffondor qui sent la langue de l'homme aux yeux noirs happer son membre et le sucer sans retenue.

Harry gémit de pur plaisir, ses amants prennent leur temps et lui font subir des tortures qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginées. Quand il pense qu'il a retardé ce moment ! Six jours, six jours d'abstinences. Quel fou il a été !

-Oh bon sang, Lucius, ne t'arrête pas, gronde le jeune sorcier quand le blond le pénètre d'un coup de rein puissant l'obligeant à se tenir à lui pendant que Severus au dessus fait subir le même traitement à Lucius. Plus vite, amour, encore ! Continue Harry qui en demande encore plus, griffant le dos du blond qui se sent encore plus excité sous la douleur cuisante.

Les trois hommes après une grande partie de la nuit à faire l'amour tombent les uns sur les autres totalement épuisés. Au petit matin dès que le soleil laisse entrer un rayon de soleil dans la chambre, Harry se réveille. Ses yeux s'ouvrent sur les paupières closes de Severus, ses cheveux éparpillés sur son front et sur sa joue. Le jeune homme sourit de le voir si confiant entre ses bras.

Harry est heureux, ses yeux pétillent de bonheur. Il caresse d'un doigt léger le torse de Severus et parcourt une des innombrables cicatrices qui parsèment le corps de l'homme. Oui Severus a souffert de la bataille et de la folie de Voldemort, être espion pour l'ordre lui a valu plus d'une fois d'être découvert. Combien de fois a-t-il pris des doloris ?

Harry entrelace ses doigts avec ceux du maître des potions et se retourne vers Lucius qui le regarde de ses yeux gris aciers. Le jeune sorcier est subjugué par la couleur rare des orbes de Lucius. Celui-ci ramène son jeune amant encore plus près de lui et fini de le réveiller avec un baiser.

Oh pas un baiser prélude de sexe, mais un baiser tendre et amoureux. Quelque chose qui signifie simplement je t'aime. Leurs langues se quittent mais le blond reste contre la bouche du Griffondor aspirant son souffle, murmurant des paroles qu'Harry n'aurait jamais pensé que l'homme fier qu'est Lucius Malfoy puisse lui dire un jour.

-Je t'aime Harry Potter, et je serais fier si tu partageais ta vie avec Severus et moi une fois tes études finies. Ne répond pas tout de suite, amour, continue le blond en faisant une tendre caresse sur son visage. Réfléchi sérieusement à notre proposition.

-D'accord, promet Harry qui ne sait pas quoi répondre à la demande du Serpentard. Veulent-ils vraiment qu'il reste avec eux ?

-Vrai ? Demande Severus réveillé et qui n'a rien perdu du dialogue entre les deux hommes. Tu vas y réfléchir sérieusement ?

-Oui Severus, je promets, dit le jeune homme en lâchant la main du maître des potions et en se levant du lit laissant deux hommes perplexes.

-Tu crois qu'il va accepter, s'inquiète le blond en voyant Harry se diriger vers la salle de bain.

-Nous avons posé la question Lucius, laissons-lui le temps de voir ce qu'il veut faire, ajoute le professeur. Cela dit je pense qu'il va accepter, dit l'homme en se levant à son tour suivit de Lucius qui rejoignent Harry dans une certaine grande douche ou trois hommes peuvent y rentrer facilement.

Déjà deux mois de vacances qui disparaissent. Les cours reprennent demain et Harry, pourtant accro à ses études, a dû mal cette fois-ci à quitter Lucius et Severus. Hier soir il est revenu vivre dans sa petite maison du chemin de traverse. Oh ! bien sûr il y est revenu plusieurs fois cet été pour faire des potions et finir ses devoirs, mais maintenant il se sent seul.

Severus à déjà regagné Poudlard et ses chers cachots, tiens ! En parlant de cachots, il a un petit fantasme qu'il aimerait bien mettre en pratique.

Un bureau, une classe vide, un maître des potions à l'air sévère, des robes noires qui s'écartent, un pantalon qui glisse le long des jambes. Rhô ! Harry arrête là. Tu viens de les quitter à peine, et avant qu'ils ne te laissent ils t'ont encore prouvé la force de leurs amours.

Harry ricane en lui-même, ils m'ont surtout prouvé la force de leurs membres entre mes reins et de leurs mains sur mon corps. Et cette fois Severus a été presque brutale, comme s'il voulait marquer son territoire lui laissant dans le cou des marques rouges et de légères traces de morsures sur le torse.

Les baisers du Serpentard aux yeux d'onyx étaient presque désespérés, il l'empoignait contre lui posant sa main sur l'anneau d'argent, le nez dans son cou respirant son odeur comme pour s'en souvenir plus tard et en garder une trace dans un coin de son cerveau. Il a aimé ça, que l'homme soit à ce point dépendant de lui et de son corps parce que lui, Harry Potter, est dépendant de ces deux nigauds qui ne savent quoi faire pour le garder près d'eux.

Il a aimé ça que Severus le prenne durement allant et venant dans son intimité dans la position préféré de l'homme. C'est-à-dire sur les genoux, la tête couchée sur l'oreiller et les fesses à l'air, son amant entrant et sortant complètement le tenant par les hanches, imprimant des coups de butoirs ravageurs. Les deux hommes sont venus en même temps criant leur plaisir ensemble. Oh oui ! Il a aimé ça !

Lucius lui, a été tout le contraire, doux et tendre. Il lui a fait l'amour lentement, s'en était presque cruelle tellement le plaisir arrivait par grosses vagues et disparaissait comme le ressac contre les rochers. Quand la jouissance est venue il en a hurlé de plaisir. La tête rejetée en arrière, ses doigts accrochés aux draps de soie, le corps arc-bouté sous celui de Lucius qui éjaculait au plus profond de lui, tremblant dans son plaisir, tellement beau que Severus à côté d'eux en resta soufflé.

Bon là il faut qu'il revienne au présent, plus question de rêver il a encore une année d'étude et celle-ci va se passer surtout dans les potions, se morigène Harry. Le professeur Laplace les a prévenu, potions… rien que potions.

-Harry, attention ! le moment est très important ou tu dois mettre tes Digitales et les racines de cornes du diable. Le temps entre les deux ne doit pas dépasser les deux secondes. Je sais, dit le professeur Laplace, que ce n'est pas évident. Mais vous êtes des sorciers alors servez-vous de votre magie, cela sera plus simple.

Le jeune homme brun aux yeux verts voit la mixture dans son chaudron prendre une couleur vert bouteille, il sait que jusque là la potion est en bonne voie. Il le sait pour l'avoir fait il y a une semaine avec Severus et puis son précieux livre à la couverture rouge lui donne des renseignements inestimables.

Le maître des potions de Poudlard y a consigné toutes les potions difficiles en ajoutant les erreurs à éviter et des astuces très bien expliquées. Même si parfois les pattes de mouches de Severus sont illisibles, le livre est d'une très grande aide.

Le jeune homme continue, et insère petit à petit les deux gouttes de sang de dragons et pour finir quatre feuilles de Speciosa. Ensuite les yeux de tritons puis il regarde le liquide s'épaissir et devenir d'une couleur jaune ambrée. Harry souffle, sa potion est réussie. Pensé à remercier Severus à l'occasion !

Toute la semaine se passe entre les chaudrons bouillonnants qui laissent échapper des fumerolles de toutes les couleurs. Sans parler des vapeurs qui laissent parfois des odeurs soit parfumées soit horriblement affreuses, irrespirables !

Malgré qu'il soit sur les rotules Harry adore ça ! Les potions. Il y en a tellement, c'est passionnant. Le jeune homme aux yeux verts brillants reste concentré tandis qu'il découpe des racines en fines lamelles. Ses camarades de classe sont aussi silencieux que lui, on entend seulement les mixtures qui font des clapotis et le bruit des cuillères en bois qui tapent sur le rebord des chaudrons.

Enfin vendredi, il est seize heures. Comme ils ont prit de l'avance le professeur Laplace les laisse partir plus tôt, c'est bien la première fois. D'habitude il est plutôt du genre intransigeant. Le Griffondor ramasse ses affaires et remet le livre rouge de Severus dans son sac. Ah oui tiens ! Severus et son livre qui l'aide tant. Après tout on est vendredi, et à seize heures Severus est encore à Poudlard, dans sa classe. Non !

L'apprenti potionniste sourit en lui-même en pensant à la façon dont il pourrait remercier son amant, peut-être quelque chose de coquin. Comme une petite visite dans les cachots ? Rah ! Encore les cachots ! Décidément il fait une fixation dessus ma parole ! Alors c'est décidé il va y aller. Attention Severus ! Un Griffondor un tantinet vicieux fantasme sur un bureau d'une certaine classe et sur un maître des potions qui porte une robe noire.

Après être rentré chez lui dans sa maison du chemin de traverse, et avoir déposé ses affaires sur la table du salon. Harry monte à l'étage afin de prendre une douche relaxante. Pour la sortie qu'il va faire le jeune homme s'habille d'un pantalon en jean et d'un tee-shirt blanc, et enfile par-dessus une robe de sorcier. Avant de partir il envoie Hedwige porter un parchemin en lui disant de le retrouver dans le village de Pré-au-lard.

Harry vient juste d'arriver dans le village qu'Hedwige arrive à grand renfort de battements d'ailes. La chouette se pose sur l'épaule du Griffondor qui s'empresse de prendre le morceau de parchemin attaché à la patte du volatile, et y lire la réponse.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux ébouriffés sourit mais reste perplexe sur la dernière ligne écrite. Bah ! Il verra ça avec l'envoyeur. Sans s'en soucier plus, il met le parchemin dans la poche de sa cape. Harry fait une caresse sur le dos de l'oiseau qui s'envole puis il transplane pour Poudlard.

L'apprenti potionniste entre dans la célèbre école de sorcellerie et se rend dans les cachots du maître des potions en essayant d'éviter de rencontrer âme qui vive et Peeve, surtout Peeve ! Bientôt dix-sept heures, se dit-il. Les étudiants ne vont pas tarder à sortir des classes afin de se ruer dans leurs dortoirs et ensuite dans la grande salle pour un souper bien mérité.

Harry ouvre la porte du bureau après avoir relu le mot écrit sur le parchemin et entre dans la pièce un rictus sournois sur les lèvres. Combien de fois est-il venu ici pour recevoir des points en moins ou des retenues avec Rusard. Tiens ! Au faite, est-ce qu'il a encore des idées de tortures celui-là ? Il faudra qu'il demande à Severus, question de rire un peu.

En jetant sa robe sur une chaise, Harry allume d'un geste de la main la cheminée. Il fait un froid glacial dans les cachots. Comment Severus peut supporter cette température toute l'année ? En même temps c'est vrai que ses lourdes robes lui tiennent chaud, mais là comme il veut les lui enlever ! Où tout du moins redécouvrir se qui se cache dessous.

La porte claque et un homme, une pile de livres sous le bras entre et tempête. Ses pas résonnent dans la pièce et Harry sursaute malgré lui quand le maître des potions dépose les livres un peu trop rudement sur le grand bureau en ébène.

-Espèce de petits imbéciles, ronchonne l'homme en se frottant l'arête du nez. Incapables de préparer une potion sans faire un nombre incalculable de fautes. Et cet idiot qui a fait exploser son chaudron deux fois ! Non mais qui m'a foutue des cornichons pareils !

-En tout cas ce n'est pas moi, Severus, et heureusement que je ne suis plus ton élève. Tu me ferais presque peur tu sais ! Dit Harry en avançant près de l'homme dépité et surpris.

-Harry ! Mais comment es-tu entré ? Personne ne connaît le mot de passe, sauf Lucius….oh ! tu le lui as demandé, n'est-ce pas ?

-Bien sûr, sinon comment serais-je entré dans ton antre ?

-En me le demandant, morveux !

-Plus la peine maintenant, amour, puisque Lucius me l'a si complaisamment donné.

-Complaisamment, tu m'en diras tant ! Ironise le maître des potions. n'a-t-il rien demandé en échange ? Parce que vois-tu je connais Lucius, et il ne donne jamais rien sans contrepartie.

Harry soupire et repense au petit mot que Lucius a ajouté en bas du parchemin.

-Donc tu t'es fait avoir ! Jubile Severus en voyant la tête du Griffondor. Ah ! Ma journée semble meilleure maintenant, ricane le professeur.

-Arrête de te foutre de moi, Sev. Ce n'est pas drôle.

-Alors tu me dis ce qu'il demande, insiste Severus curieux de savoir.

-C'est écrit qu'il me donne le mot de passe de ton bureau, mais qu'il veut en contrepartie que j'ajoute quelque chose sur mon corps.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu penses qu'il demande ? Susurre le professeur qui sait à quel point peut-être vicieux son amant aux cheveux blonds.

-Ben je ne sais pas moi, un vêtement !

-Oh non Harry ! Je ne pense pas, je peux te dire que tu peux t'attendre au pire venant de Lucius. Et ce n'est certainement pas un vêtement tu peux me croire.

-Severus sort-moi de là ! Implore Harry qui commence à se demander ce que Lucius a encore manigancé.

-D'accord, si tu veux. Mais on ne peut rien faire tant qu'on ne sait pas ce qu'il veut de toi. En attendant si tu me disais ce que tu fais ici ? Ne devrais-tu pas être en cours ?

-Si, Sev, mais François nous a laissé partir plus tôt, nous avons prit de l'avance dans les potions. Je me suis dit que puisque j'avais le temps je pouvais bien te rendre une petite visite.

-Bon attends-moi là Harry, je vais chercher les copies de ses cornichons sur pattes.

L'homme fait demi-tour, ses robes tournoyant autour de ses mollets. Harry fasciné suit le professeur et se rappelle d'un seul coup pourquoi il est venu dans les cachots. Le Griffondor ferme la porte derrière lui d'un puissant sort et met en place un autre sort d'insonorisation cette fois. En douceur il s'approche de Severus qui lui tourne le dos rassemblant ses copies et pose sa main sur ses hanches.

Harry se fait penser à un pervers sur le coup, ce qui le fait pouffer, surtout que Severus qui c'est retourné le toise de son regard noir.

-Tu penses faire quoi là, Harry ? Demande l'homme qui a une idée très précise des pensées sournoises du Griffondor.


	17. Lucius, là tu exagères!

Lucius, là tu exagères !

-Moi ! Rien amour, qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer ? Répond Harry qui se presse contre le corps de son amant. Tout de suite tu t'imagines des choses !

-Je n'imagine rien du tout morveux, et surtout pas ce qui se trouve dans ton pantalon et qui se presse contre mes fesses.

-Oh ça !

-Oui, oh ça ! Dit l'homme en esquissant un sourire.

-Tu n'aimes pas, murmure le jeune sorcier en soufflant dans l'oreille du Serpentard.

-Là n'est pas la question, tu sais que j'aime quand tu es près de moi, dit le plus vieux en se retournant, laissant tomber ses copies sur le bureau.

-J'ai pensé à toi toute la journée, avoue Harry. J'ai pensé à vous deux toute la semaine, je crois que je suis accro à deux serpentards magnifiques. Sans rire Severus, j'ai besoin de savoir que vous êtes là pour moi, c'est important même si je ne le montre pas. Tu me trouves idiot n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, tu n'es pas idiot, Potter, tu es juste quelqu'un qui n'a pas eu beaucoup de tendresse dans sa vie. Lucius et moi on essaye la plupart du temps de ne pas t'étouffer, bon c'est vrai que c'est rare. On est plutôt du genre collant quand il s'agit de toi, mais je sais que maintenant tu aimes ça, ce qui n'était pas le cas au début.

-Disons que j'avais peur de m'attacher à vous, je me disais que si vous me rejetiez ça ferait moins mal.

-On ne jouait pas, Harry, Lucius et moi avons toujours étaient sûr de nos sentiments pour toi.

-Au fond de moi je le savais, Sev, avoue le jeune homme. Et maintenant j'en suis sûr !

-Harry ! Arrête de faire ça.

-Quoi ! Ça ? Murmure candidement le Griffondor en frottant son érection contre la jambe de Severus.

-Morveux calculateur, la présence d'un certain Serpentard blond te dévergonde gamin ! Susurre le maître des potions en prenant les lèvres de son ancien élève qui soupire de plaisir.

Harry cesse le baiser avant qu'il ne se laisse aller dans son vêtement par un trop plein de désir. D'un geste il repousse Severus contre le bureau et écarte ses larges robes. L'homme ne dit rien et s'agrippe contre le meuble quand le survivant déboutonne son pantalon avec lenteur caressant au passage son membre plus que tendu.

Quand celui-ci est sorti, fier et droit, faisant apparaître un gland rougi et gorgé de sang et qu'un pouce en caresse l'extrémité. L'homme aux yeux noirs en pousse un râle de pur bonheur le faisant durcir encore plus. Harry se met à genoux, le sexe juste devant ses lèvres palpite et commence à suinter.

Le plus jeune des amants passe sa langue et recueille la semence qui perle, brillante, témoin du plaisir de l'homme. Celui-ci bouge les hanches, demandant à ce que le morveux le prenne entièrement dans sa bouche pour lui procurer de délicieuses tortures. Harry ne se fait pas prier et accède à la requête du professeur tout en le maintenant par les fesses en passant ses mains derrière la robe ouverte.

Les coups de hanches se font plus rudes dans sa bouche et le gland pourpre bute au fond de sa gorge, il sent que Severus va venir. Ses cheveux sont brusquement tiré par l'homme qui se libère par à coups pendant que Harry avale le liquide. Puis il se sent relevé par des bras puissants et une langue affamée se mêle à la sienne pour goûter sa saveur, la saveur de l'homme plus âgé.

Ce geste très érotique rend des deux hommes avides de continuer. Aussi le maître des potions déblaie son bureau, au diable les copies ! Et couche dessus le jeune sorcier qu'il déshabille sans avoir recours à la magie cette fois, puis il esquisse un geste pour enlever sa robe.

-Pas toi, demande Harry. Garde ta robe, fait moi l'amour comme ça.

-Fantasme ? Demande Severus en souriant de nouveau. Depuis longtemps ?

-Oui, soupire le Griffondor. Depuis ma sixième année.

-Si longtemps que ça ?

-Oui, Sev, mais là dépêches-toi, j'en peux plus d'attendre. Je vais finir frustré moi !

Le Serpentard écarte sa robe puis se place entre les jambes de son amant et le tire vers lui afin que celui-ci passe ses mêmes jambes autour de ses hanches. Le tissu rugueux sur son corps donne à Harry des frissons de volupté. Dans un cri rauque l'homme le pénètre en une seule poussée et sans attendre commence des va-et-vient vigoureux posant ses yeux sur le tatouage qui orne sa poitrine.

Le jeune Griffondor gémit, puis au fur et à mesure que les coups se font plus profonds et plus amples les cris fusent. Heureusement qu'il a pensé à insonoriser la pièce. Harry prend son sexe en main et imprime les mêmes mouvements que ceux de Severus en lui. L'homme se joint à lui et c'est sur leurs deux mains réunies que le jeune homme se libère, tandis que Severus se tend dans un cri, jouissant dans le corps du plus jeune.

Une heure plus tard, c'est deux hommes au visage heureux qui sortent du bureau et qui partent vers le manoir Malfoy rejoindre un certain blond qui doit s'impatienter. Tant pis pour les copies, pense le professeur il les corrigera demain. Harry et Severus sont surpris de ne trouver personne dans la grande maison, à part les elfes de maison qui refusent de parler, sûrement sur les ordres de leur maître.

-Mais où peut bien être parti Lucius ? Rouspète Harry en montant le grand hall en bois patiné par les ans. S'il revient dis-lui que je suis là haut Severus, je vais prendre une douche et je redescends tout de suite.

-Hum, répond l'homme à la robe noire. Je me demande ce que Lucius manigance, je suis sûr qu'il s'agit d'un truc tordu, pense le professeur qui rejoint le salon afin de s'y servir un bon verre de whisky.

Le Griffondor s'assied sur le canapé, les cheveux encore dégoulinant d'eau. Severus, debout près de la fenêtre, le regarde de travers tout en sirotant le reste de son verre.

-Lucius n'est pas encore rentré, est-ce que tu as une idée d'où il peut-être, Severus ?

-Non aucune, à vrai dire, avoue l'homme. Je ne suis pas toujours dans ses confidences, Harry.

-Ouais ! Que tu dis !

-Tiens ! Tu vas pouvoir lui demander puisqu'il arrive, dit le maître des potions en entendant la canne de Lucius résonner sur le sol du grand hall.

La porte s'ouvre sur un Lucius Malfoy tout sourire qui salue les deux hommes avant de s'asseoir l'air de rien dans son fauteuil favori. Le blond pose sa canne sur le côté et fait venir à lui un verre de whisky que Severus vient de lui verser.

-Harry, demande faussement Lucius. Je ne savais pas que tu venais ce week-end et toi non plus, Severus. Cela dit je ne vais pas me plaindre, je me suis ennuyé toute la semaine. Et vous comment ça c'est passé dites-moi ?

-Lucius, t'a pas fini de te foutre de nous, ronchonne le maître des potions. Et ne prend pas cet air angélique ça ne te va pas du tout. Peut-on savoir où tu étais d'ailleurs ?

-Oh ! Je suis allé prendre un rendez-vous pour Harry, avoue l'homme blond tout en étirant ses longues jambes devant lui.

-Un rendez-vous ! Pourquoi faire Lucius, je ne suis pas malade que je sache ! Râle Harry. Et puis tu aurais pu me demander mon avis avant, tu ne crois pas ! Et puis tu viens de dire que je n'étais pas censé me trouver ici, alors c'est quoi encore ton délire ?

-Mais mon cher amant, susurre le blond un rien malin et provocateur. Je t'ai prévenu il me semble. Dans le parchemin ne t'ais-je pas dis que je voulais que tu rajoutes quelque chose sur ton corps ? Et puis je me doutais qu'après ton entrevue avec Severus que vous alliez revenir ici. Je commence à comprendre comment tu fonctionnes, petit Griffondor.

-Oui mais, je n'aime pas les magasins où il faut essayer tous ces vêtements que tu achètes, Lucius, soupire Harry. Vraiment tu aurais pu choisir autre chose comme récompense du mot de passe du bureau de Severus.

-N'as-tu pas passé une ou deux heures des plus exquises entre les bras de ton amant, morveux ingrat ! Et puis qui te dit que je t'emmène dans une boutique de vêtements, hein !

-Ce n'est pas de ça qu'il s'agit ? S'étonne le Griffondor.

-Non, tu n'y es pas du tout.

Severus ricane devant la panique évidente du plus jeune qui se lève et qui secoue la tête en faisant les cent pas.

-Tu es un sale enfoiré de sadique, Lucius Malfoy ! Jure Harry en s'arrêtant brusquement. Mon cul si tu arrives à me faire faire un truc que je ne veux pas.

-Je veux savoir, demande Severus au blond. Légilimencie, Lucius, s'il te plait.

-Hein ! Mais vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça, c'est de la triche, peste le jeune homme qui se doute que Severus fait ça pour l'aider. Ben oui l'homme à la robe noire sait que le survivant sait très bien utiliser cette méthode. Mais Lucius ne le sait pas lui !

Le blond plonge son regard dans celui de Severus et le met au courant de son idée. Le maître des potions part dans un grand éclat de rire tandis qu'Harry blanchit à vue d'œil.

-Quoi ! Pas question Lucius, ça doit faire horriblement mal ! Hurle le jeune homme. Mais ça va pas la tête !

-Severus tu me paieras ça espèce de traitre ! Tu savais qu'il pouvait lire dans nos têtes, accuse le Serpentard aux yeux gris qui lancent des éclairs.

-Peut-être oui, ça a dû m'échapper, Lucius, avoue le professeur désolé, ce qu'il n'est pas du tout d'ailleurs.

-Hé ! Je suis la victime non ! Lucius tu exagères là, vraiment quelle idée grotesque !

-Moi je trouve ça très sexy, amour, avoue le blond.

- Il me tarde de voir ça ! Ajoute le maître des potions qui en salive d'avance. Oh oui ! Tu peux me croire, il me tarde.

-Mais ma parole, vous êtes deux contre moi ! D'accord, je capitule, abandonne le plus jeune qui après tout peut bien leur accorder cette faveur. Et puis ce n'est pas comme-ci il n'y avait jamais pensé. Il n'avait tout simplement pas eu le courage nécessaire jusqu'à maintenant. Et puis il a promis, non ! Ouais bon ! Il sait aussi que s'il refuse Lucius ne lui en voudra pas, lui aussi commence à bien le connaître son Serpentard.

-Tu acceptes les conditions ?

-Oui Lucius, j'accepte de me faire poser un anneau au bout de la verge. Mais je te préviens, malgré que je préfère être passif je veux avoir le droit de vous faire l'amour quand je le désire. Te voilà satisfait ?

-Oh oui, morveux, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point, avoue le blond en se levant. Tu vas être sexy en diable ! Et je te rassure il existe un sort qui te l'enlèvera quand tu le voudras, Harry, n'ais pas d'inquiétude à ce sujet. Puisque tout est réglé allons-y dans ce cas, le plus tôt sera le mieux.

-Quoi ! Maintenant ? Là tout de suite ? Panique Harry.

-Oui là maintenant, tout de suite, chéri. Aurais-tu peur ? Ricane Severus.

-Sev ! Laisse-le tranquille, tu vas me l'angoisser et après il ne voudra plus le faire.

-J'ai promis, Lucius, mais tu peux me croire quand je te dis que c'est la dernière fois que ça arrive, et après pas question de me toucher tant que ce ne sera pas cicatrisé. On est bien d'accord ?..... J'attends messieurs !

-D'accord, disent les deux hommes en boudant tels des enfants auxquels on refuse une friandise.

-Où es-tu allé te renseigner Lucius, pour ce piercing ?

-Chez Pierre, tu connais ?

-Ouais je connais, bon j'y vais !

-On t'accompagne Harry, au cas où tu te sentirais mal, ordonne Severus qui ne veut pas que le morveux fasse une syncope en revenant.

Le jeune homme ne cherche même pas à discuter, il sait qu'il n'aura pas gain de cause. Et c'est à trois que les sorciers se retrouvent devant l'échoppe de Pierre le tatoueur. Harry rentre le premier et avise la fille au look gothique toujours à la même place derrière son petit bureau. Le jeune homme lui dit bonsoir et est surpris quand elle lui fait signe de rentrer dans la pièce d'à côté. Lucius n'a pas douté un seul instant ! Foutu Serpentard !

Harry se retourne quand il voit Severus et Lucius le suivre, non mais vraiment ça va pas la tête !

-Vous restez là, pas question de me suivre ! Compris ?

-Mais on veut voir nous !

-Severus tais-toi ! Et vas t'assoir avec Lucius dans la salle d'attente, tout de suite, peste le jeune homme. Et si j'en vois un je lui fais subir la même chose, soyez-en sûr !

Sans un mot de plus les deux anciens mangemorts obéissent et gagnent la salle d'attente.

C'est un quart d'heure plus tard qu'Harry sort de la salle et se dirige vers la sortie en serrant quelque peu les dents. Severus et Lucius le suivent en silence. Et c'est là que le blond plein de remord, prend les choses en main et aide Harry pour le transplanage. Aussitôt arrivé au manoir, Lucius installe Harry sur le grand lit de leur chambre et fait venir à lui un baume à l'essence de murlap et une potion antidouleur.

-Tu veux qu'un elfe te porte un plateau repas, Harry, demande le Serpentard blond. Tu dois avoir faim.

-Non pas faim, je veux dormir et qu'on me laisse tranquille, boude le plus jeune.

L'apprenti potionniste avale le contenue de la fiole et fait sortir le blond pour mettre le baume tranquillement. Et puis de toute façon il ne veut pas que ses deux amants voient l'anneau maintenant, ça leur apprendra ! Harry sourit content de lui, la douleur n'a pas était terrible, mais faire marcher Lucius va être exaltant. Ça oui !

-Alors ? Demande Severus au maître du manoir, comment va-t-il ?

-Je crois que je n'aurai pas dû exiger une telle chose de sa part, avoue Lucius. Il a mal, et le pire c'est que c'est de ma faute.

-Tu lui as donné une potion antidouleur ?

-Oui et le baume aussi, ajoute Lucius un tantinet contrarié. Je lui ai demandé s'il voulait souper quelque chose il a refusé

-Lucius tu ne vas pas regretter maintenant ! Et puis c'est trop tard. Et si Harry n'avait pas voulu le faire il ne l'aurait pas fait, alors arrête de marcher et assieds-toi, non d'une gargouille ! Tu me donnes mal à la tête.

Dans le lit là-haut Harry fini le plateau qu'il a demandé à élias. L'elfe de maison a une grande affection pour lui, et Harry sait qu'il ne dira pas un mot de tout ça aux autres.

Le samedi matin le jeune sorcier aux cheveux plus qu'en épis, s'étire paresseusement. Et repoussant le bras de Severus et la jambe de Lucius il se lève et gagne la salle de bain qu'il referme d'un sort. En connaissant les deux énergumènes qui dorment il peut dire qu'il ne leur fait pas confiance. Peut-être même font-ils semblant de dormir pour venir l'épier à son insu afin d'apercevoir le bijou.

Harry se douche joyeusement, la journée promet d'être belle. Le piercing ne lui fait plus du tout mal, grâce à l'essence de murlap et à la potion antidouleur il peut faire comme d'habitude, même le boxer ne le gêne pas.

Le Griffondor descend à la salle à manger et se fait servir un petit-déjeuner consistant, habillé de son seul vêtement. Les portes largement ouvertes de la pièce font entrer les odeurs de l'automne, les feuilles des arbres ne vont pas tarder à tomber et tout le parc sera recouvert de ce tapis craquant et odorant.

-Oui, décidemment c'est une belle journée ! S'exclame le jeune homme en sortant sur la terrasse, la tasse de thé à la main.

-C'est vrai, approuve Lucius en le prenant par la taille et en déposant dans son cou un baiser délicieux.

-Oui la vue est superbe, ajoute Severus qui arrive avec une tasse de thé qu'il tend à Lucius tout en regardant les fesses du Griffondor.

Harry est heureux, son cœur déborde d'amour pour ces deux idiots qui ne savent comment lui faire plaisir depuis hier soir. Ils voulaient même dormir ailleurs pour ne pas le blesser pendant la nuit. Mais ça va pas ! Qu'il leur a répondu. Severus c'est aussitôt proposé pour lui remettre du baume, non mais quel Serpentard celui-là !

Mon amour aux yeux gris a même poussé le vice jusqu'à me demander si le boxer ne me gênait pas. Je vous jure j'avais envie d'éclater de rire devant leurs ruses aussi bidons l'une que l'autre.

Harry se tourne vers eux, il a prit une décision qui, il l'espère, va leur faire plaisir.

-Que diriez-vous si j'emménageais aujourd'hui, demande le jeune homme. Enfin si vous êtes toujours d'accord, bien sûr.

-Aujourd'hui ! Maintenant ! S'agite Lucius un grand sourire enchanté sur les lèvres. Tu as entendu Severus, il veut habiter avec nous !

-J'ai entendu, Lucius, je ne suis pas sourd, répond le maître des potions. Et bien messieurs si on se dépêche nous devrions avoir fini en fin de journée. Allez Harry, Lucius, ne restez pas là les bras croisés ! On a du travail.

-Heu ! Je peux m'habiller quand même, demande Harry, ravi que les deux hommes soient si enthousiastes.

-Oui, amour, murmure Lucius. Bien que moi j'aurais préféré te déshabiller et faire subir à ton corps merveilleux mille tortures.

-On peut toujours s'en occuper ce soir, propose Severus. Après tout on a un nouveau bijou à découvrir, n'est-ce pas Harry ?

-On verra messieurs, répond le survivant qui sent des frissons remonter le long de son corps, tout en pensant à ce que ses deux amants vont lui faire découvrir.

.

Oui je sais encore une fin sadique, lol ! Mais le dernier chapitre sera plus long, ça compense, non ? Biz.


	18. Déménagement et examens

18 Déménagement et examens.

Enfin ! Ils ont fini de déménager, soupire le maître des potions. Pas tout quand même, car Lucius veut garder la maison. Ça leur fera un pied-à-terre au cas où, qu'il dit ! On se demande bien pour quoi faire, ronchonne le professeur.

-Severus arrête de bougonner, par Merlin ! On dirait un vieux rabougri qui radote ! S'exclame Lucius en faisant rire Harry.

-Vieux rabougri, il faut que je la retienne celle-là, dit justement le jeune sorcier en finissant de ranger ses bocaux dans un carton que les elfes vont emmener.

-Tu n'as pas intérêt, morveux ignare.

-Tut ! tut ! Severus, si tu veux avoir droit à un petit privilège ce soir, tu ne m'insultes pas, menace le Griffondor en pointant son doigt vers le maître des potions.

-Severus laisse-le tranquille, rouspète Lucius qui ne veut pas que Harry change d'avis. Nous pouvons retourner au manoir, messieurs. Nous sommes complètements sales.

-Ouaip ! Une bonne douche, acquiesce l'apprenti potionniste. C'est pas croyable ce qu'on peut garder comme cochonneries dans une maison et sans parler des poussières qui s'accumulent dans les coins.

-Tu le faisais ton ménage au moins ? Demande Severus un rictus aux coins des lèvres pour se moquer de lui.

-Je te réponds même pas, Sev, et puisque c'est ça et bien je m'en vais me doucher tout seul, na !

-Severus ! Hurle le sieur Malfoy une fois qu'Harry a disparu. Hé ben voilà, il est vexé et on ne verra pas l'anneau ce soir !

-Merde ! C'est vrai ça, tu crois qu'il va tenir parole ?

-N'oublie pas qu'on parle d'un Griffondor et qu'il est plus têtu qu'une mule, répond le Serpentard blond. Tant pis, rentrons quand même, nous verrons bien sur place.

Severus et Lucius montent à l'étage sans se faire d'illusion. Les deux hommes soupirent de frustration et résignés rentrent dans leur chambre. Harry est encore dans la salle de bain puisque la porte est fermée, les deux serpentards attendent qu'il ait fini avant d'y aller, afin de ne pas aggraver leur cas.

Quelques minutes plus tard le survivant sort de la pièce vêtu en tout et pour tout de rien du tout. Comme il le fait toujours d'ailleurs, mais là c'est plus pour attiser l'envie du blond et du brun. Lui aussi Harry Potter sait bien jouer au jeu du chat et de la souris, avec deux serpents c'est plutôt cool, surtout en voyant leur tête ! Là on dirait qu'ils n'ont pas digéré le dernier repas.

-Alors, pas encore douchés, messieurs ! Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Demande-t-il candidement aux deux hommes qui ont le regard fixé sur son entrejambe qui se durci lentement mais sûrement. Vous devriez êtres déjà sorti de la salle de bain, dit Harry hypocrite en titillant l'anneau qui se trouve au bout de sa verge.

Aussitôt remis de leurs émotions les deux serpentards se ruent dans la salle de bain et en ressortent aussi vite, propre comme des galions neufs seulement vêtus d'une serviette autour des hanches.

-Tu n'as pas oublié des coins, Severus, demande Harry perfidement. Tu sais qu'il reste des saletés parfois !

-Oh ça va hein ! Rétorque l'homme aux yeux noirs envoûtants.

Lucius qui se trouve à ses côtés lui envoie un coup de pied dans le tibia qui fait pester le maître des potions.

-Bonne nuit, messieurs, murmure Harry du fond de son lit. Peut-être que je vous le ferais voir demain, si vous ne vous disputez pas.

-Rah ! Tu ne peux pas nous faire ça, Harry, on a attendu toute l'après-midi ! Tempête Lucius.

Le jeune homme se tourne vers ses deux amants et devant l'air boudeur de Severus et celui contrarié de Lucius il éclate de rire. Un rire qui n'en finit pas et qui laisse des larmes couler sur ses joues. Le même rire s'étrangle dans sa gorge quand il sent une langue suçoter l'anneau de son membre, pendant qu'une autre langue s'occupe de celui de son téton.

-Oh les débauchés ! S'exclame le jeune homme qui se tord de plaisir en sentant son sexe se raidir à toute vitesse et plus encore. Oh putain ! Il ne va pas tenir longtemps. Le blond suçote son gland et fait claquer l'anneau contre ses dents, l'effet est fulgurant.

-Lucius, ta langue fait des merveilles, mon amour, crie Harry en se libérant dans la bouche de l'homme blond. Alors que Severus écrase sa bouche sur la sienne et le retourne pour le faire sien sans lui laisser le temps de souffler.

-Oh mon dieu, s'exclame Harry en subissant l'assaut de Severus.

Lucius suce et mordille pendant que le maître des potions plonge et replonge dans le corps délicieux de son jeune amant et se tend dans un cri de jouissance. Harry s'accroche aux draps sous la déferlante de plaisir et Lucius, le magnifique Lucius prend la place de Severus aussitôt que celui-ci se retire. Harry se laisse tomber sur le matelas, ses genoux ne le tiennent plus. Les coups de reins du blond irradient de nouveau les sens du Griffondor qui surélève son postérieur pour que l'homme derrière lui entre plus profondément.

Les deux hommes se libèrent encore une fois en arque boutant leurs corps, les yeux clos, comme pour mieux sentir le plaisir passer à travers leurs chairs.

Trois heures plus tard le survivant se couche, ou plutôt non, il tombe comme une chiffe molle sur les oreillers complètement exténué. Combien de fois l'ont-ils pris, bah ! Il ne sait plus, mais quel nuit ! Là c'est sûr il ne bandera pas une autre fois, impossible ! Et eux non plus d'ailleurs, quoique avec eux tout est possible……. Non, pense le jeune homme en se secouant la tête, c'est tout simplement impossible !

Les jours passent à une vitesse hallucinante surtout quand on est heureux et qu'on vous aime. La fin des études est déjà là et demain Harry doit passer ses examens. Dans le manoir c'est le branle bas de combat, Lucius est tranquille en apparence mais il stresse tout le monde. Quand à Severus, il lui dicte des potions à longueur de journée pour qu'il ne les oublie pas, lui dit-il.

Le matin Harry transplane pour l'université et se rend dans l'amphithéâtre pour s'asseoir et saluer ses amis. A neuf heures tapantes les étudiants sont priés de se séparer et de remplir les parchemins qui vont apparaître devant eux. Ils ont deux heures, leur dit le professeur qui leur dit aussi de donner le meilleur d'eux-mêmes.

Harry range ses plumes et son encre, il a répondu aux questions très difficiles du questionnaire et il s'en est très bien sortie. Bon, dans une heure il sait que ce sera l'examen de potions et demain ils auront botaniques et animaux magiques.

Après un rapide déjeuner avec ses amis qu'ils prennent plus tôt que d'habitude. Harry se rend dans le laboratoire avec eux et s'installe près de son chaudron. François Laplace, le professeur de potions, fait apparaître les parchemins indiquant le nom des trois potions qu'ils doivent chacun réaliser séparément. Bien sûr personne n'a la même.

Le Griffondor lit le parchemin et jette un œil surprit au professeur. La potion Radicalus-mortadem est la plus difficile à réaliser, pourquoi lui faire faire celle-ci plutôt qu'une autre. Un œil sur les deux autres potions le rassure, finalement ça ira.

-Harry ! L'interpelle le professeur Laplace. Tu en es capable sinon je ne te l'aurai pas donné à exécuter, explique l'homme en voyant la demande muette du survivant.

Le jeune sorcier, opine de la tête. D'accord voilà un challenge qu'il doit relever, et puis cette potion il l'a déjà faite deux fois avec Severus dans le laboratoire du manoir Malfoy. Alors pourquoi ne pas la réussir seul cette fois et prouver à Severus qu'il peut y parvenir. Pas que le Serpentard doute de lui, mais Severus est très avare de compliment et pour une fois il devra reconnaitre qu'en potion il se débrouille plutôt bien.

L'examen se passe en silence, Harry se concentre au maximum. Les ingrédients sont prêts à être mis dans le chaudron, tout se déroule à la perfection et quand la sonnerie de la fin de l'examen sonne, c'est-à-dire trois heures trente plus tard, Harry sourit content de lui. La belle robe jaune sombre de la potion Radicalus-mortadem lui indique qu'elle est parfaitement réussie. Et les deux autres sont tout aussi bien, belle couleur, texture parfaite, dégageant leurs parfums si caractéristiques d'amande amère pour l'une et de bouses de dragons pour l'autre.

-Qu'est-ce que je te disais Harry ! Dit le professeur en se penchant sur le chaudron, parfait ! Tout simplement parfait !

Après qu'ils aient tous rempli une fiole de leurs potions et rangé leurs matériels, les étudiants sortent du labo l'esprit un peu plus tranquille.

Harry se rend dans le bureau de Douglas, voilà un petit moment qu'il n'a vu le directeur de l'université. Celui-ci le salue chaleureusement et le fait asseoir pour discuter de chose et d'autre. L'homme au bout d'un quart d'heure demande à Harry où en est son idée d'acheter un fond de commerce pour s'installer en tant que potionniste dans Pré-au-lard.

-Je n'ai pas encore cherché, Douglas, à vrai dire je n'ai pas encore eu le temps d'y penser. Cela dit je crois que je vais y faire un tour en sortant de ce bureau.

-Est-ce que tu en as parlé à Severus et à Lucius ? Interroge le recteur. Qu'en pensent-ils ?

-Nous n'avons pas discuté de mon avenir tous les trois, je crois qu'ils n'osent pas poser de questions. Je pense surtout qu'ils craignent que je parte chercher du travail loin du manoir. Pourtant je vis avec eux maintenant, mais ils doutent encore.

-Vas-tu le leur dire ?

-Bien sûr ! Je vais même leur en parler avant de me rendre dans le village, ainsi ils seront plus tranquilles. En faite c'est Lucius qui m'inquiète le plus, on dirait qu'il est toujours dans l'incertitude. Il n'est pas sûr de mes sentiments envers lui.

-Il faut le comprendre, Harry. Cet homme se demande encore pourquoi tu es tombé amoureux de lui, lui un mangemort, un assassin, le bras droit de Voldemort.

-Mais il a racheté ses fautes, Douglas, comment lui faire comprendre ça ? S'indigne le brun.

-Parles-lui, dis-lui ce que tu ressens vis-à-vis de ça ? Rassure-le quoi !

-Oui je crois qu'il faut que j'aie une bonne conversation avec lui, merci Douglas. Bon je te laisse Lucius doit m'attendre avec impatience.

Harry ajuste sa nouvelle besace en peau de dragon sur l'épaule et transplane pour le manoir. En passant par le parc le jeune homme admire encore une fois ses magnifiques arbres et ses buissons odorants qui embaument l'air. Quand il aura le temps il faudra qu'il profite plus longtemps de l'endroit qui à lui tout seul évoque le paradis.

Lucius l'attend dans le salon, Severus étant encore à Poudlard. Le blond sirote une tasse de thé assis sur son fauteuil de velours.

-Déjà fini ? Demande l'homme. Alors comment ça c'est passé ? Tu veux manger quelque chose peut-être ?

-Non, répond Harry, touché que l'homme s'inquiète pour lui. Je vais me doucher et ensuite je veux aller faire un tour à Pré-au-lard. Tu m'accompagnes ?

-Oui bien sûr ! Et que veux-tu y faire ? Enfin si je ne suis pas indiscret !

-Je cherche un local, Lucius. J'ai l'intention de m'établir comme potionniste.

-A Pré-au-lard ?

-Oui, pourquoi ça pose un problème ?

-Non, non aucun, avoue le Serpentard. Simplement j'aurai pensé que tu aurais préféré partir plus loin.

-Pourquoi ? Je te dérange ici ?

-Harry tu ne me déranges pas, morveux, je suis juste surpris……..

-D'accord Lucius, mettons les choses au point, dit Harry en coupant la parole au blond et en se plantant devant lui. Je ne vais pas vous quitter, ni toi ni Severus. Je ne veux pas m'éloigner de vous non plus. Je veux rester là, vivre avec vous deux. Est-ce que c'est si dur à comprendre ! Vous ne m'avez pas forcé la main pour être ici, je l'ai voulu, attendu, désiré, espéré. Je t'aime, Lucius, et j'aime Severus, pourquoi veux-tu que je m'éloigne de vous ?

-Ce n'est pas ce que je veux, au contraire, comment te dire ? Hésite l'homme qui prend le brun dans ses bras.

-Ce que Lucius essaye de te dire, Harry, dit Severus qui vient d'arriver dans le salon. C'est que ce soir nous allions te demander de vivre avec nous, enfin non je m'exprime mal. Nous voulons concrétiser notre relation, Lucius aide-moi ! Au lieu de rester planté là comme un balai.

-Nous avons juste un parchemin à signer au ministère qui stipulera que dorénavant nous serons un couple, enfin un couple à trois pour notre cas, assène Lucius sous le regard de Severus qui se dit que Lucius aurait pu y aller plus doucement.

-C'est possible ? Je veux dire vous voulez vraiment faire de moi votre compagnon devant les lois sorcières ? S'enquiert le Griffondor incrédule.

-Oui Harry, c'est ce que Lucius et moi voulons, nous avons bien réfléchi et ni lui ni moi ne pouvons nous passer de toi. Tu es devenu indispensable dans notre vie, tu fais parti de notre existence. En faite avant de prendre cette décision il y a quelques années nous avons préféré attendre que tu sois installé dans notre vie. Nous savions déjà qu'il faudrait compter avec toi, même si tu ne le savais pas encore. Harry Potter Acceptes-tu de lier ta vie à la nôtre ? Demande le maître des potions on ne peut plus sérieux.

-Oui, c'est avec grand plaisir que j'accepte de lier ma vie à la votre, acquiesce le jeune homme ému.

-Et puis pour ton local, ajoute le blond qui veut empêcher de trop grosses émotions s'installer, car un Malfoy n'est pas sensible. Il se trouve qu'il y en a deux qui sont à moi dans Pré-au-lard et qu'il y en a un justement qui vient de se libérer. Allons le voir voulez-vous ?

-Local ! Quel local, questionne le professeur Snape.

-Celui où Harry veut s'installer, répond Lucius. Tu suis Severus quelquefois !

-Je te signale que je viens d'arriver, blondinet, et que je n'ai pas entendu ce que vous disiez, râle l'homme en noir.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, j'ai horreur de ce sobriquet idiot et ridicule, et un Malfoy n'est jamais ridicule, Severus !

-D'accord je m'en souviendrai à l'avenir monseigneur Malfoy, ironise son amant en laissant échapper un sourire, un de ceux très rare que Harry aime tant.

Une heure plus tard Harry revient enchanté, le local correspond tout à fait à se qu'il désire. Le magasin est assez grand pour y mettre ses potions et ses bocaux de toutes sortes. Et le mieux est l'immense arrière salle qui lui servira de laboratoire, Lucius s'est déjà proposé pour l'aider financièrement, Harry a accepter à conditions de lui octroyer un empreint qu'il puisse rembourser par mensualités.

L'homme a rechigné au début, mais en voyant Harry décidé à laisser tomber sa proposition s'il refusé, il n'a pu qu'accepter la transaction. Après une bonne poignée de main scellant par là le marché et signé un parchemin qu'Harry a exigé, les trois hommes savourent enfin un bon verre de whisky.

Le lendemain le jeune homme passe la deuxième partie de ses examens, qu'il réussit avec succès d'ailleurs. Ceux de botanique et les points ramassés au cours de ses quatre ans en animaux magiques font qu'il est l'un des mieux noté jusqu'à maintenant. Enfin tout est fini, il va pouvoir maintenant s'occuper entièrement de sa boutique, y faire toutes les potions qu'il veut et en inventer de nouvelles. Prendre son temps et respirer, vivre tranquillement en somme.

Une semaine plus tard Lucius qui revient du ministère leur dit que rendez-vous est prit pour l'après-midi même afin de signer le parchemin les liant tous les trois. L'homme aux yeux gris en a profité pour se rendre à Poudlard avant de rentrer au manoir pour avertir son fils et Remus qu'ils seraient attendus vers les dix-huit heures.

Le jeune Serpentard à lui aussi passé ses examens de médicomagie. Lucius est fier de son fils, il est devenu quelqu'un, il ne sera pas un Malfoy inactif. Draco a choisi sa route et il ne s'est pas trompé. Lucius se dit que si sa vie était à refaire il ne commettrait pas les mêmes erreurs et il enverrait promener ce père qui lui a tant pris et qui lui a pourri l'existence.

-Draco, mon amour réveille-toi, il est bientôt dix-sept heures, et nous sommes attendus au manoir dans une heure, murmure Remus dans l'oreille du jeune homme encore endormi.

Draco avait profité que Remus soit encore en cours pour faire une petite sieste surtout que le loup en avait bien pour une heure encore. Les étudiants de septième année passaient leurs aspics et le loup avait fort à faire avec toutes ses copies à corriger et les crises de nerfs à calmer. Enfin maintenant tout est fini et les élèves préparent bagages et malles pour le jour suivant. Le Poudlard express embarquera à son bord toute cette jeunesse qui reviendra pour la rentrée de septembre.

-Remus, répond le blond en ouvrant un œil et en le refermant aussitôt. Réveille-moi toi-même.

-Ah oui ! Je peux faire ce que je veux ? Tu es sûr ?

Draco ne répond pas et laisse un sourire planer sur ses lèvres. Ses mains enserrent le cou du loup couché contre lui.

-Alors je peux souffler contre ton cou ? Demande le loup sans attendre de réponse. Je peux aussi passer ma langue sur tes lèvres, et puis tant que j'y suis je peux aussi la passer sur ton membre excité.

-Tout ce que tu veux, mais fais vite je t'en pris ! Remus ! Crie Draco quand le loup prend son sexe à pleine bouche. C'est divin ne t'arrête surtout pas, halète le jeune homme les mains enfouies dans les cheveux châtains de l'homme plus âgé.

Draco soumis se tend de désir, sa semence envahi par à coup la bouche de l'homme qui en avale jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Le dos du jeune homme retombe sur l'oreiller et son souffle se relâche. Un baiser plein d'ardeur vient cueillir ses lèvres rouges de se les être mordu.

-Tournes-toi, murmure le loup-garou d'une voix rauque.

Le Serpentard obéit et se place sur le ventre ses bras enserrant l'oreiller déjà bien malmené. Remus tire les hanches vers lui et surélève la croupe de draco juste devant son sexe raide et tremblant qu'il a lubrifié. Puis sans crier gare l'homme le pénètre en poussant un cri d'extase entrant son érection au plus profond de Draco qui serre son poing contre sa bouche.

-Par Merlin ! Encore Remus, refais ça je t'en pris ! Encore ! Plus fort.

Le loup ressort de son amant et entre une deuxième fois puis encore et encore sous les cris de Draco qui le rendent fou. C'est une formidable jouissance qui prend les deux hommes qui se libèrent à grands coups de hanches. Passion dévastatrice, un plaisir à l'état brut. Le blond retombe pour la deuxième fois sur le malheureux oreiller qui a bien des choses à raconter. Remus se couche près de son compagnon, le prenant dans ses bras et déposant sur sa peau un baiser plein de tendresse et d'amour.

Chez Lucius se sont les cris d'Harry qui mettent à mal les deux serpentards.

-Lucius ! Crie Harry pour la vingtième fois dans les étages du manoir Malfoy. Ou se trouve ma robe verte ?

-Laquelle ? Demande l'homme blond en passant la tête à la porte de la chambre, tandis que dans la salle de bain le maître des potions sent une migraine poindre sous les cris d'Harry qui est de plus en plus nerveux.

-Mais celle pour la cérémonie, je t'en supplie ne me dis pas que tu l'as oublié chez madame Guipure ! Tu devais passer la prendre ce matin.

-Harry arrête de stresser comme ça, elle est juste sur le lit, regarde, ajoute Lucius en levant les yeux au ciel.

Le jeune homme en effet voit l'objet de son désarroi bien posé en évidence sur les couvertures du lit.

-T'aurais pu me le dire plus tôt, amour, dit Harry avec une certaine mauvaise foi.

-Dis, tu ne prendrais pas des airs à Severus toi !

L'homme toujours dans la salle de bain ricane, ben voyons ! Comme si quelqu'un pouvait déteindre sur lui, surtout le morveux tient !

Une fois tout ce petit monde prêt et que draco et Remus sont enfin arrivés le regard encore embrumé par le désir. Tous partent pour le ministère, plus exactement dans la salle des unions sorcières.

La cérémonie se passe simplement et après que les trois hommes aient signé le parchemin magique ainsi que les témoins, celui-ci s'entoure d'une aura dorée, s'enroule tout seul et se volatilise dans les airs. C'est alors que Lucius sort un écrin de la poche de sa cape et en sort trois chevalières en or blanc. Celles-ci sont aux armes des Snape, des Potter et des Malfoy. Le bijoutier sorcier a fait un travail d'orfèvre, les bijoux sont splendides.

Lucius les passe aux doigts de ses deux hommes qui ne savent quoi dire tant la surprise est grande devant le geste du blond. L'émotion est là dans le regard de Harry, ses yeux ne quittent pas son doigt et le jeune homme fort que rien ne blesse et qui affronte des dragons ou des plantes dangereuse à l'occasion sent deux larmes couler le long de sa joue.

Remus, le doux Remus s'en approche et le serre dans ses bras, pendant que Severus et Lucius se demande ce qu'ils ont encore fait. Puis Harry se tourne vers eux en séchant ses yeux un sourire sur les lèvres, un sourire d'homme heureux.

-Et si on allait souper maintenant, Demande le Griffondor. J'ai faim !

Ouverture de la boutique. Harry a travaillé comme un fou depuis des mois pour ouvrir enfin sa petite merveille comme il le rabâche souvent à Severus et Lucius. Toute la façade a été repeinte dans les tons bleus, Harry y a même dessiné sur le côté quelques plantes et au dessus de la porte une enseigne de taille moyenne qu'il a fait lui-même se balance tranquillement. « Le potionniste » voilà ce qui est écrit dessus.

Remus et draco sont venus l'aider à peindre les autres pièces, enfin quand ils n'étaient pas occuper à se bécoter dans un coin de la peinture plein le visage. Des gosses ! Rouspétait souvent Lucius, surtout quand il les surprenait dans une posture plus qu'équivoque.

Draco a reçu une proposition pour travailler à Sainte-Mangouste, le jeune homme a accepté tout de suite sous les encouragements de son loup. Ces deux-là sont heureux ensembles, Remus rajeunit à vue d'œil et draco ne le lâche pas une seconde.

Le jeune homme fier de son travail entre dans sa boutique en faisant tinter la petite clochette que Remus a installée. Dans l'arrière salle un chaudron bouillonne et laisse éclater des bulles sur la surface opaque de la mixture. Les bocaux alignés les uns à côtés des autres sont remplis de choses diverses et variés. Tout resplendit de propreté et chaque chose est à sa place.

De la cuisine sort Severus vêtu de sa longue robe noire. L'homme porte une pile de livre qu'il dépose sur la table du laboratoire.

-Voilà les derniers, Harry, j'espère qu'ils te seront utiles pour tes recherches, demande le professeur qui a bien aidé le jeune homme dans son installation.

-Oh Sev attends ! Il faut que je te rende le livre de ta mère, tu sais celui à la couverture rouge, dit le Griffondor en mettant son nez dans sa besace. Il m'a rendu de grands services, c'est une mine de renseignements ce livre !

-Non, Harry, garde-le. Je veux que tu continues de le remplir et de perfectionner les potions qui se trouvent dessus. Et puis je veux que tu en ajoutes de nouvelles.

Le jeune homme ne sait pas quoi répondre devant ce superbe cadeau que lui fait Severus. Il reste debout comme un idiot, le livre entre les doigts.

-Tu me le donnes vraiment ? Mais c'est ton livre, Sev !

-Hé bien maintenant c'est le tien, et ne me saute pas au cou comme tu le fais avec Lucius, morveux ! Grogne l'homme qui voit Harry prendre son élan. Lui peut supporter ça mais pas moi !

Peine perdu, Harry est déjà suspendu les deux mains sur la nuque du Serpentard ses yeux plongés dans les siens.

-Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi, Severus, demande Harry. Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'un jour tu tomberais amoureux de moi, l'insupportable Griffondor, idiot à ses heures perdues, têtu comme une mule.

-Ouais ! Tu as oublié, irrécupérable, frondeur, bordélique et j'en passe.

-Ah oui ! Et sexy, beau, bandant, tu oublies ?

-Non je n'oublie pas, morveux, et je te signale que là on a du travail.

-Je sais !....... dis Severus ? Demande Harry.

-Quoi encore ?

-Je t'aime, vieux bougon rabougri.

-Moi aussi, foutu Griffondor.

La boutique connaît un vif succès, les sorciers et les sorcières s'y précipitent, par curiosité mais aussi pour la qualité des produits mis en ventes.

Le soir Lucius heureux et fier de sa famille s'assied sur son fauteuil favori et regarde encore une fois Severus et Harry se chamailler pour une peccadille. Ces deux-là ne peuvent s'en empêcher, mais il y a tant d'amour entre eux deux que le blond sourit de ces quelques débordements.

Quatre ans plus tard un jeune homme aux yeux verts se penche vers l'étagère pour y déposer des bocaux d'Achillées. Harry a vingt cinq ans, il est toujours magnifique d'après ses deux amants qui le lui prouvent chaque jours. D'ailleurs ceux-ci passent le pas de la porte et le rejoignent, ils doivent dîner ensemble à Pré-au-lard ce soir. Severus se précipite pour l'aider tandis que Lucius le tient par les hanches soit disant pour l'empêcher de se retrouver le cul par terre.

-Lucius, enlèves tes mains de là, soupire Harry. Comment veux-tu que je tombe puisque j'ai les deux pieds posés sur le sol ?

-Ben on ne sait jamais, et si tu glisses hein ! Tu feras quoi sans mon aide ?

Le survivant secoue la tête résigné. Surtout quand il s'aperçoit que Severus, après avoir fermé la porte appose un sort de silence.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore comploté vous deux ? Demande le jeune homme inquiet des idées rocambolesques de Lucius et de Severus. Enfin surtout de Lucius.

-As-tu oublié qu'aujourd'hui cela fait quatre ans que nous sommes ensembles, morveux, s'exclame le maître des potions.

-Non je n'ai pas oublié, Sev, mais je pensais qu'on aurait fêté ça au manoir !

-Non, pas cette année, amour, murmure Lucius contre son oreille. Cette année j'ai prévu autre chose.

-Lucius non ! Ne me dis pas qu'une autre idée lumineuse a surgit dans ton esprit pervers !

-Apprends jeune homme que je n'ai pas d'idée pervers moi ! Peut-être Severus à l'occasion et encore !

-Lucius viens en au fait et laisse-moi de côté je te pris, sermonne le professeur.

-Bon d'accord ! Alors voilà, j'ai pensé que nous pourrions cette année, pour fêter cet événement, prendre des vacances au bord de la mer.

-Au bord de la mer ! C'est tout, demande Harry septique. Et ça cache quoi ça ?

-Quoi ! Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

-Non Lucius, pas question de te faire confiance ! Assure le Griffondor. Qu'est-ce que tu manigances ?

-Mais rien du tout ! Quand même pour une fois que je ne fais rien de mal. Ben là tant pis pour ma surprise, je voulais juste vous faire plaisir, dit Lucius en prenant un air contrit et malheureux.

Et ça recommence ! Pense Severus. Harry va encore se faire avoir comme chaque année.

-Bon d'accord, Lucius, capitule Harry qui n'aime pas voir le blond malheureux. Je veux bien t'accorder le bénéfice du doute. Alors dis-moi où se passe ces vacances ? J'espère qu'il y a du sable et du soleil.

Et voilà qu'est-ce que je disais, repense Severus. Il est tombé tête baissé dans le piège de Lucius, ce nigaud.

Lucius Malfoy sourit, il ne va pas leur dire qu'il les emmène dans un camp sorcier de nudistes gays, loin, très loin de l'Angleterre cela va s'en dire. Les deux autres hommes en feraient une syncope. Ils s'en apercevront une fois sur place, enfin une fois qu'il aura prit les balais et les portoloins. Il a loué pour un mois entier cette île aux plages de sables chauds, rien que pour eux trois. Seuls des elfes seront sur place pour les servir. Severus et Harry n'aiment pas le sourire de Lucius, un sourire qui n'augure rien de bon pour eux.

Finalement tout va bien pour nos trois amoureux qui se sont trouvés, de plus c'est qu'ils n'ont pas l'air de s'ennuyer ces trois-là !

FIN

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment, je vous remercie toutes et tous pour vos reviews supers. Là je pense que je vais commencer une autre fic, mais je commencerais à la poster quand j'aurais quelques chapitres d'avance. Comme dab quoi !

Biz à tout le monde, sorcière noire.


End file.
